


Setting Sun

by Kahnah



Series: Gloria Regali [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Royalty AU, Star-crossed multiverse, and suicide, king AU, not too graphic though, pls be aware, themes of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: King Geoff Ramsey has a flourishing kingdom, a dependable advisor and a promising heir to his throne. Everything would be perfect if there wasn't someone trying to poison him.
Series: Gloria Regali [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591018
Comments: 115
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm back with my bullshit again!
> 
> This is the first part of the Gloria Regali series and I'm super excited to share it with you! This story has been in the making for nearly a year now and required a lot of planning and researching, so I hope you'll like it!
> 
> EDIT:  
> Edited RH out; if I missed his name or anything about him, please let me know so I can fix it! Happy reading!

**Gloria Regali**

_Act 1_

Setting Sun

  
  


Chapter 1 

King Geoffrey Ramsey was a very fortunate man, some would say. His kingdom was prospering - thanks to his foresight and leadership; the soil inside his borders was fertile - which lead to beneficial treaties with his neighboring countries. It also meant that he was a force to be reckoned with; leading a war against him wasn't worth it when he had allies on every border, no matter the food and sturdy wood his land brought forth.

He was popular among the common folk and had an heir who was ready to continue the Ramsey name for the next generation. Sure, there had been protests and close calls in the past; that was inevitable for a King. His decisions had been questioned more times than not, but he had worked through them and always moved forward to the best of his abilities.

Geoff turned away from the setting sun outside of his windows. Everything was prepared in his private chambers, the round table free of any maps or letters tonight and instead set with goblets and wine. It wasn't unusual for him to ask the closest to him for their company after a tiring day, though usually, he didn't call them here to bring bad news.

There was no knock on his door, it was just thrown open and a scowling Gavin walked inside. He went straight to the wine when he spotted it and let himself drop onto a chair with an exaggerated huff.

"Lord Reyson is a fool and a tool and couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it. We should just kick him out of the court!"

"We can't kick him out of the court, he's too influential up north," Geoff replied, even if he silently agreed.

"His ass is the most influential part of him!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked. He was one of Prince Gavin's personal guards and had the decency to close to the door after them and bow towards the King. It was merely an afterthought, but Geoff didn't mind. Inside of his private chambers, he only allowed those he trusted inside; and if he trusted Michael with Gavin's life, he also trusted him with his.

"It means that everything that comes out of Reyson's arse is more useful than whatever he spews from his mouth," Gavin explained, and under other circumstances that would make Geoff laugh out loud. Tonight it still managed to lift the corner of his lips.

"His words are all he has in court, don't let them rile you up."

Gavin huffed again, rather turning his attention back to the goblet in his hand. It hadn't been proper anger anyway, he was just pissed that Reyson had corrected him in front of the whole court earlier. That was something that Gavin had to fight daily with, the small shows of disrespect coming from the court because he wasn't Geoff's biological son, but Geoff knew it would fade with time. Gavin was smart and more than capable of ruling this kingdom when it was time. Jack had prepared him since childhood for the role and the blood in his veins didn't matter in that regard. His upbringing might have been unusual, but it had brought great benefits for the kingdom as well, no matter what people like influential-arse Reyson thought about it.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Michael went to open it. Jack stepped in, a lot calmer than Gavin, and moved to sit down at the table. There was no greeting necessary, after all they had just seen each other in the throne room less than an hour before, and Geoff took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Bringing bad news was never easy, but during his time on the throne he had learned to appreciate when someone just told him straightforwardly, instead of beating around the bush. He planned to do the same thing.

Michael was pouring the wine out for the two remaining goblets and Geoff waited until he put the bottle down.

"Michael? Wait outside."

The relaxed evening atmosphere died immediately and Geoff was a bit sad about it, but now there was no going back. Not when Gavin stared at him confused and Jack looked so worried. Michael hesitated for a moment, maybe expecting a joke of some sort, but there was no laughter coming. Usually Geoff welcomed him, Jeremy, or Ray here when they accompanied Gavin, but not today.

Finally Michael bowed once more. "Of course, my liege."

He retreated and they all waited until the door fell shut before Jack turned towards him. "What’s going on?"

With a sigh Geoff sat down by their side. "I need to talk to you about things that can't leave this room under any circumstances."

"And you don't trust Michael to keep his mouth shut?" Gavin asked, and Geoff shook his head. Gavin didn't like that, his mouth a tight line, but he didn't talk back. No, he just sat up straighter and put his goblet down.

"Is it about your health concerns?" Jack asked again and Geoff nearly smiled, Jack could truly read him like an open book.

"I talked to the best doctors this kingdom can offer and they've come to an agreement that it isn't a simple sickness."

"But you're just coughing!" Gavin threw in. He was agitated now, but it was just a mask to hide his concern. Sickness and possible death wasn't a topic he was comfortable with and Geoff reached out to take his hand in his. Gavin instantly held on tightly.

Gavin watched him for a moment before he scoffed. "You lied to me, didn't you? Didn't tell me the truth about how you're doing. It's not just a few coughs here and there."

"It's not," Geoff told him softly. "I didn't want to unnerve y-"

"You trust me with this kingdom, then trust me enough to tell me the truth!"

"Fine, then here's the truth." Geoff squeezed his hand, noting how cold it felt in his. "I'm not sick. I've been poisoned."

What color was left in Gavin's face faded and he threw a shocked glance to Jack. Jack who was watching him out of his steady eyes, with the same mask on his face that usually hid his emotions during heated court sessions. It didn't work on Geoff though, not after all these years together; he could see the cold shock beneath. Just as quickly it turned to something thoughtful and when Jack reached for his wine, Geoff nearly laughed.

He seemed to be the only one who found it funny though because Gavin was tugging on his hand.

"How?" he breathed. "When have you been poisoned? What... what does that mean?"

"It's not a very strong poison," Geoff recited the words from the doctors. "But I must have ingested it over the course of some time, so my condition continued to get worse. We still haven't found out how I'm getting in contact with it, but probably through food or drinks."

Gavin pressed his lips together again and let his eyes wander as if he would find the culprit hiding in the shadows. In the end he got stuck on the wine in front of him and Geoff could see the cogs turning, could see his gaze jump from his, to Jack's, and finally to Geoff's untouched goblet.

"You tested us?"

"If you wanted to poison me, wouldn't you poison my liquor?"

"We make sure that only bottles with an intact seal get in this room," Jack said. "So whoever poisoned the wine has to be someone who has access to it after it was opened."

"That's why you sent Michael out," Gavin whispered. "Because he's a suspect? No way! Geoff, he would nev-"

Geoff stopped him with a raised hand. "The people I let in here are people I trust. There are more reasonable explanations than those of my close circle. It could be the cleaning staff, even though I don’t see what they would gain from it. It also might not be the wine in the first place."

"You have a taster for your food and I haven't noticed any change in them," Jack said only to shake his head. "Granted of course, they don't eat as much of your food as you. If it's really slow-acting poison as you said, it is a possibility."

"But we're drinking with you," Gavin blurted out and held his goblet up like it was a piece of evidence. "I mean, Jack might not drink as much as we do but I-"

"But you, Gavin, are a lot younger than I am. Your body is way stronger than mine, also you don't like whiskey while I do. It might be in there," Geoff said. "There are a lot of possibilities, so now we have to figure out what exactly it is."

"But it's good that you know, right? Now you can... I don't know, take an antidote or something?"

"I can and I've already begun," Geoff assured them and he could see how Gavin's shoulders slumped in relief. "I should get better soon, but that brings new problems."

"Whoever tried to poison you will realize that it's not working. They might try something more drastic next," Jack said.

"Oh my God," Gavin whispered and hid behind his hands. "That's... that's awful. Geoff..."

"That's why it's important to stay quiet," Jack reminded them, but his eyes were on Gavin alone. "I mean it, no word to anyone outside of this room, Gavin. Not to Michael or Jeremy or Ray, no matter how much you want-"

"I'm not stupid, okay?"

Gavin huffed, agitated, but he was still pale. He reached for his wine before thinking better of it and crossing his arms. He leaned back to ponder over it some more. That had been basically Geoff's reaction as well, sitting here late last night to think about what it meant and of course who it could be, the motive behind it, and that question had left him with a bitter taste.

If someone was after the throne, poisoning him wasn't enough. They would be after Gavin next and no matter how much he didn't like to think about it, it wasn't the first time it had happened. They all had been through difficult times to get to this point, to steady this kingdom to this degree. Some people didn't agree with him. Some people went to great lengths to make sure their voices were heard.

By the way Jack was looking at Gavin, he had come to the same conclusion. He leaned forward, Gavin's eyes snapped up to him.

"Don't go anywhere without your guards," Jack told him. "I mean it, take Michael or Jeremy with you. Tell them to be alert, but nothing more."

"Or Ray."

Jack sighed, Geoff also didn't want to get caught in that old discussion again. He had put his foot down before and he would do it again.

"Michael or Jeremy," he ordered.

"But Ray-"

"You will take the two warriors with you that were trained to protect you and I won't allow an objection on that matter."

Gavin glared at them, but then it appeared to finally sink in why they were saying it.

"I might be the next target," he whispered. "I'm the crown prince and if they are after this kingdom..."

"They'll have to get you as well." Oh, and he hated that terrified look on Gavin's face. It wouldn't be the first time someone had come after him, that someone had thrown stones and horrible words.

Geoff had hoped they were through with that, that people had forgotten with time and had learned to accept Geoff's decision to name this boy his heir. Gavin worked hard for that, even if it had been in ways that Geoff wasn't happy with, but that didn’t matter. As long as people accepted him as the heir to the crown. Now this...

"I promised you before," Geoff began and leaned forward to take Gavin's face in his hands, "you are safe within the walls of this castle. All I need you to do is be smart and attentive and brave. Alright?"

"Alright," Gavin breathed. "We just have to find out who it is, right?"

"Exactly."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Right now? Nothing actually, act like nothing has changed," Geoff told him and no matter how easy those words were, he knew that was a lot to ask. "Go back to your chambers and keep your eyes open, but not your damn mouth, okay?"

Gavin huffed which gave Geoff ample opportunity to pinch his cheek until the other slapped him away. It gave him some color back in his face though.

"Go and tell Michael that we talked about boring political stuff. Super secret stuff or something and now you're annoyed because that doesn't belong in your free time, right? I'll let you know when something changes."

He was sending him away and they all knew it. Like back when Gavin had been a little child and he was being a nuisance while he and Jack discussed things. Now, all these years later, Gavin would usually call them out on their bullshit because he was part of this, part of the Royal Family, and he had to be there for decision making.

However, he made to get up and Geoff was glad for it. After turning this whole topic around in his head the whole day, he was tired of it and he had no plans to sit here all night and discuss it further. Not after such an exhausting day.

"Tomorrow," he promised Gavin and maybe himself. Tomorrow, after hopefully some sleep they could talk about this further and figure things out. Right now they would take time to work through this first.

Gavin nodded, and standing there like this he looked young and sad, and before Geoff knew it, he was nearly taken straight from his chair by how forcefully Gavin hugged him.

"You'll be fine," Gavin muttered in his shoulder. A mirror of words Geoff had assured him so often before. "Nothing will happen to you."

"Go to bed, Bud. You drank too much from maybe poisoned wine," Geoff teased him and actually managed to make him laugh.

He watched Gavin leave and could feel how the atmosphere grew heavy again. Even after watching that boy grow up, he couldn't help but be protective of him, to make light of the situation. It wasn't easy, it was fucking far from it, and he could feel Jack's eyes on him.

Jack who knew him longest and knew more about the history of the kingdom than he himself. Just one look at the books was sure to tell them that this was hardly the first time someone had gone for the crown.

There had been cases where those had succeeded. Fuck, the first Ramsey had cut the head right off King Odwain to end his tyranny. The one who killed the King becomes the new one. At least as long as there were no heirs around.

"I always thought the people in this kingdom were happy," Geoff said after he was sure that Gavin was gone.

"Most of them are, but you know that you can never please everyone."

Jack's sounded absentminded, but when Geoff looked up, he had to smile. Yeah. Jack was already working on it. He got up to head to the desk by the window where Geoff did most of his work and came back with quill and paper.

"You wouldn't be able to let this rest even if I asked you to, would you. Are you going to start a list of suspects?"

"Before we can name any suspects, we should figure out why they're doing it," Jack said and Geoff pointed to his crown resting on its pillow.

"Then why not just kill you? Why chose such a slow-acting method?"

"Maybe they didn't have access to anything else or just didn't know how?"

Jack shook his head and wrote in fancy letters 'motive' on the paper. "If they're smart enough to be able to poison you, they should be smart enough to find out what poison to use. If they are working in this castle, which I suspect, this information should be easily obtained in the library. We should ask the librarian if she noticed anyone asking for books like that."

He made a note at the bottom of the page before adding 'crown' under motives.

"You think it's a warning?" Geoff asked. The thought hadn't come to him yet because most of his thoughts had run themselves to the ground. Prevention had been his first concern but Jack's words made sense. "They want to tell me that they are able to harm me and my family. But what do they want?"

"The last few big political decisions were Gavin's coronation and our deal with Rhyst. Both of those had opposing voices but-"

"Why now?" Geoff added. "Gavin was crowned nearly two years ago, our deal with Rhyst was even longer ago. Surely took their time!"

"What about the trading deals with Werringthal?"

"We're just renewing an old contract. It's actually more favorable for us than the last one because King Ingrar has an eye on Gavin to marry his daughter."

Jack hummed but added 'warning' to his short list. The tip of his quill hovered over the word for a moment before asking, "What about this whole oracle-spiel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Geoff asked.

"Some people believe in this whole divination bullshit."

"The Oracle and the King are working together for the future of this kingdom," Geoff recited a sentence that all of them had heard way too many times. A play on propaganda from their own mouths and hadn't it worked? "Why go against me? I'm not their enemy. I fucking invented this game!"

Give the people what they wanted and if it was a good show on top of it? Even better. It was one of his more successful ideas to appease the crowd and even if Jack hadn't been happy about his solution, he couldn’t deny how effective it was.

Still, Jack noted it down and with a sigh, Geoff got up from his seat.

"I'm already tired of that topic. I worked through it all last night."

"Well it's fresh in my mind," Jack just told him, not even looking up from his paper. "But feel free to rest if you need to."

At first Geoff didn't move, but he could feel how his mind grew heavier with each word Jack put on his paper. By the Gods, he had wracked his mind for so long before and going through that again... no, he was tired. The sleepless night from yesterday was catching up to him, not to mention the day of pretending everything was fine.

That didn't mean he would leave Jack just sitting here by himself, but it might be time for a nap. The chaise lounge was as good as his bed anyway and he could still keep Jack company. Not that it was really needed, Jack was working away without so much as looking up when Geoff laid down. Yeah, his advisor was in his element and the scratching of his quill was like his own lullaby. It reminded him of the beginning of his reign; after his mother had fallen sick and died so quickly and everything was just pure chaos. It had been a dark time, sure, but he couldn't pretend that all of it had been bad.

It surely had helped him to learn who had been his true friends and who was just by his side because of the new crown on his head. Jack had been there each and every night and had worked away. Letters or speeches or deals that had to be written while Geoff had still been overwhelmed with everything going on.

Without Jack by his side back then the transition between his mother's and his reign wouldn't have gone so smoothly. That had shaped his popularity early on because people had thought him competent, unknowing that it was actually the man beside him who did most of the work.

Yeah, Jack by his side with the quill moving across the pages was familiar enough that he could close his eyes.

When he woke again, night had fallen. It had already been late and for a moment he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. Jack was still sitting in his spot, but there was a fur draped over Geoff now and he couldn't remember when that had happened.

One glance at the candle told him that he had to have been out for a few hours, because it was much shorter than he remembered.

"You should call it a day."

Jack actually jumped and looked around as if he expected someone else in the room talk to him before his eyes settled on him.

"Did I wake you?"

"Don't think so." Stretching his limbs, he got up and walked up to the table. Just as he had thought there were pages upon pages strewn across it, all filled with Jack's neat writing.

He plucked the one labeled 'suspects' right out of Jack's hands and had to chuckle when he glanced at it. Jack's own damn name was on it and Geoff shook his head.

"You certainly are something."

"I would have the opportun-"

Geoff pressed a kiss on top of his hair to shut him up, before pulling on his arm.

"It's late. We should sleep."

"But I'm not done-"

"Tomorrow won't be easier. We both need some rest." Because if he didn't intervene Jack would sit here through the night and not sleep a wink. Maybe he realized that himself because he went to get up and reach for his cloak.

Geoff just shook his head again and didn't let go.

"Just sleep here."

"Geoff, the rumors-"

"Are already out there. We could've fucked three times already tonight."

Jack gave a startled laugh at that, but didn't protest further. He also didn't reach for his cloak anymore. So Geoff dragged him towards his bedchambers. It was hardly the first time Jack had slept here.

Jack had been the closest to family he had after his parents had died. Sure, there was Gavin now and Geoff loved him dearly, but Gavin was different. 

No matter how hard he tried not to see it, Gavin was still that small child waiting for him, that had nobody and nothing besides the clothes he was wearing. He had grown up, but he was still _his_ child.

Jack, on the other hand, had always been there. As an only child of the influential Pattillo family, they had studied at the same university and making him his advisor was a no-brainer. Many people had thought Geoff would despise this boy who bested him in history and economics but Geoff didn't see why he should.

If Jack was better in the things he was bad in, it was all the more reason to keep him close, and he had never regretted that decision. 

Gavin was just as much family as him, but he would always look out for the boy - while Jack would look out for him. Like right now. Through this whole mess, Geoff didn't doubt that Jack would stay right here by his side.

So as he closed the door after them it just felt like those old study nights at the university. Late nights they had spent hunched over books or those first speeches Geoff had to prepare. The endless hours pondering over each and every word even though the sorrow was still sitting heavy on his chest. Practicing over and over again until the words had lost all meaning to him but rolled from his tongue easily.

They laid down, close enough to touch and even in the darkness surrounding them, Geoff could still feel Jack overthinking everything. He could basically hear him turning every thought in his head around and around, something that he just couldn’t stop. Geoff knew he couldn’t make him, that he either didn’t know the words to do so or they simply didn’t exist, but at least he was there and after a while that helped. After a while he could feel Jack next to him relax and whisper, “We’ll find who did this. There’s no way they’ll get away with it.”

“I know,” Geoff told him and meant it with every fiber of his being. There was no way they weren’t going to figure this out together.

Jack woke to coughing. A rough, wet, nearly barking sound, and for a second in between sleep and reality he was thrown back to his own childhood. Of his father in the other room, coughing up his lungs.

Then he opened his eyes and realized that all of that was nearly two decades ago and he wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t back home, he was in the castle and more importantly in the King’s chambers.

Geoff had turned away from him, curled onto his side and tried to stifle his coughing with the edge of the blanket. It wasn’t doing any good and Jack sat up to pat him on the back. That also did nothing to ease it but it at least gave him something to do as he waited for Geoff to work through it.

"Woke you again," Geoff said with the first real breath he could take and Jack just shook his head.

"Hardly the thing I worry about right now. I thought you were getting an antidote!"

"Sure, but it's not a miraculous cure that works overnight."

He knew that. Of course he did, he knew a thing or two about medicine and Geoff had run around with this sickness for nearly two weeks already. Who knew how long he had been ingesting the poison before they noticed any symptoms. Two days wasn't going to cure that and still- Still Jack couldn't help but worry.

He felt fucking useless just sitting here as Geoff coughed. He should've noticed sooner that something was off, right? That was his damn job. Up until now Geoff's reign had nearly gone too smoothly; popular with the common folk, and sure, yeah, there was this whole outcry about Gavin as his heir, but they had worked through that. Most people were happy there was an heir capable of taking over and who fucking cared that it wasn't Geoff's own blood. Still, many people were bothered that Gavin had no lineage at all, so yeah, there had been protests and sharp words and some who had doubted Geoff's judgment, but this? An actual attack on his life?

Jack hadn't seen that coming. Maybe he had just been too relaxed after so many years of peace.

Well, what a rude awakening this had been.

Geoff finally calmed enough to gulp down air. Beneath Jack's hand he could feel him shake and Gods, he hated this. He had seen Geoff in many situations of his life, had seen the King vulnerable and second-guessing himself more times than he could count - something that was only obvious to him, but weak? No, Geoff had never been weak or sick or had faltered in his decisions, so this right here was unsettling to say the least.

Geoff's skin was drenched in sweat and when he sat up, Jack could see the beginning of bruises forming around his ribs from how violently he had coughed these past weeks. Usually that was hidden beneath his fine robes and now Jack pressed his lips together upon seeing them up close.

"You'll go to the doctors again today." That wasn't a suggestion, it was a fucking order and by the way Geoff gave him one of his tired smiles, he could tell.

"I will, don't worry."

"Gavin and I can cover any business today, so you can relax an-"

"I'll join you around noon," Geoff said, and just like Geoff had been able to tell, Jack knew that there was no use protesting against it. He did so anyway.

"You can't just show up there and be cured. Whoever it is has to believe they are still harming you."

"Do I look like the epitome of health right now?" Geoff asked him, and Jack fell silent. He didn't, and he knew he was being unreasonable here, but it was early and he was still half asleep.

Sighing deeply, he looked around the room and spotted his robe thrown over the seat close by.

"I'll inform Gavin and prepa-" He trailed off when he felt Geoff's weight pressed against his side. The other felt heavy and cold of all things and for the first time Jack wondered how long the other had already been awake. If he had slept much at all.

But this right here, this companionship, that was more important than any preparations. Those things could wait for a few more minutes and so Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in.

Outside of this room neither of them were allowed to be vulnerable, and they were both very aware of that. These few minutes together supporting each other in silence were too precious and so Jack leaned his head against Geoff's, pulling every ounce of strength out of the embrace he could.

He would need it in the coming days.

Jack knocked on Gavin's door an hour later and waited for the nearing steps. It was Jeremy who pulled the door open to peek out before opening it completely.

"Good morning, Jack!"

"Good morning, Jeremy."

Jeremy stepped aside to let him in. He was already dressed in his black knight uniform and had his axes strapped to his belt. Only the green insignia was still resting on the table, waiting for him to pin it over his heart. It was the Ramsey crest, something that Gavin had gifted him when Jeremy had become part of his private guards, and it was obvious how much it meant to Jeremy. Even after having it for a full year there wasn't so much as a scratch on it, and even now there was a cloth next to it. Jack had probably interrupted him while polishing his colors.

"You're early. Gavin is still getting ready."

The door to Gavin's bedroom opened and Ray peeked out. He gave a quick wave to Jack before disappearing again.

"It's Jack," they could hear him say.

"There's no rush," Jack called out, but just a moment later Gavin appeared in the door. He wasn't fully dressed yet, his purple cloak wasn't quite done up and his pendant was also missing. Sure enough Ray hurried after him, the golden eye still in his hand.

"Everything alright?" Gavin asked. He couldn't have been long awake because Jack could still see how tired his eyes were, but now he pressed his lips together in concern. Gods, he wasn't good with keeping a straight face. It didn't take someone close to him to realize that he was worried over something and Jack sighed inwardly.

"Everything is fine," he said and made sure to put emphasis on the last word. "Geoff asked me to take you to the throne room. He will join you around noon."

Gavin fell quiet when he heard that, trying to decipher what that meant. Jack could basically watch the cogs turn in his head as he imagined Geoff's condition worsening, but that wasn't the case. He would love to tell him exactly that, but he couldn't, not with those two around and as much as it hurt, they were suspect.

Neither Jeremy or Ray were especially close to Geoff, but they were part of Gavin's close circle and that meant they had an opportunity. That didn't mean that it was one of them, but it left Jack thoughtful.

Later, now wasn't the time, and instead he held Gavin's gaze until the other nodded. 

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"You can't go like that," Ray protested and moved to tug on Gavin's clothes. "You made it all wrinkly, I wasn't done yet."

"Nobody will notice a-"

"Just hold still."

With a sigh Gavin gave in and let Ray work to pull his cloak straight and Jack watched them closely while he waited. Not for the first time he was surprised how nimble Ray's fingers were as he helped Gavin dress, but the pendant was giving him trouble. It was used to clasp the ends of the cloak together beneath Gavin's chin but with only one hand it had hard to close it properly.

Gavin waited absentmindedly, refraining from helping, so Jack also fought the urge down.

Before, Ray had been a promising knight and when Gavin had requested him to be part of his personal guards, neither Geoff or Jack had seen a problem with that. Ray wasn't just talented, he was also kind and one of the few friends Gavin had made in his time at the castle.

It had been the right choice in the end. The moment there had been rumors about Gavin becoming Geoff's heir, there had been an outcry among the nobles. One especially brave one had cornered Gavin in the gardens, far away from the watchful eyes of the guards, and had attacked him. It was only thanks to Ray's quick reflexes that Gavin hadn't been seriously injured, but the blade meant for the Prince had hit Ray instead.

A wound that had healed over time, but one that Ray could never truly recover from. Now his right arm hung uselessly at his side, hidden by a red cape, making every small task even more of a challenge. It had also meant the end of Ray's path as a knight. Even if Jack couldn't allow him to protect Gavin anymore, he couldn't deny Gavin's request to at least make Ray his valet.

The pendant snapped shut and Ray stepped back to assure that the eye wasn't tangled.

Jack didn't like it. It was the symbol of the Royal Oracle, a golden eye with the iris being a clear crystal that could shine in every color, depending on the light. He saw it too often nowadays, as rings on the hands of ladies or carved into wooden charms for the common folk.

All for show, Geoff had told him so often. It was just to give the people what they wanted and sure, it had calmed many people down, but Jack still didn't like it. He was acutely aware that the Royal Oracle didn't hear the voice of any Gods.

Gavin caught him staring and glared back. Jack wasn't even sure if it was because he'd been watching Ray so closely or because of the pendant, but it didn't matter. Both were things they didn't agree on.

"Am I done now?" he asked, and Ray just rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I would take my crown with me if I had one, but I guess that's up to you."

"Fine, fine."

Ray hurried back into the bedroom to retrieve it and then put it on Gavin's head. The silver circlet sparkled in the early sun and Ray gave him a once over before turning to Jack.

"He's all yours now. Maybe he can keep put together for an hour this time."

"I doubt it," Jack teased, which only managed to get him another glare. "Let's go then?"

Jeremy got up at that, the insignia fastened over his heart as he moved next to Gavin, a place he wouldn't leave for the remainder of this day and usually Jack found that comforting. After the news from last night it was a bit unsettling. How easy it would be for one of Gavin's guards to hurt him or worse. They had access to Gavin's drinks and food and it would be so easy to poison him. Then again that would be quite an obvious move, and if one of them wanted Gavin gone, he would probably be dead already.

Still a possibility.

Gavin had to be able to read his mind because as they stepped outside, he said, "You're being ridiculous."

It was quiet enough that only the three of them could be able to hear it and none of the knights around. Jeremy threw them an interested glance, not sure what they were talking about, and Jack wanted to keep it like that.

"When you're in the throne room alone this morning you shouldn't wear this," Jack changed the topic with a nod towards Gavin's cloak. "Anything not in the Ramsey-colors might send the wrong message to the people."

Gavin's hand reached up to brush against the golden eye, but he made no move to take it off. "I highly doubt that."

"People may question your intentions."

That had come out wrong, considering the current situation and he winced at himself. Gavin stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn towards him and now he was properly angry.

"There is no reason to question my intentions," he hissed. "I know fully well where my loyalty lies, Jack. You should as well."

Jeremy was staring at them with wide eyes, a hand halfway raised to put it on Gavin's arm, but not here. Not under the watchful eyes of the knights around, the maids who acted very busy suddenly. There were many rumors about Gavin floating around, but none about him being loud or angry, and right now he was furious.

That was fair and Jack raised his hands to calm him down.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Gavin took a deep breath and seemed to realize where he was and who was watching. Even then he said, "I won't be needing your assistance today, Jack."

That... was a low blow, and Jack couldn't help but frown. It wasn't like he didn't believe that Gavin could handle the court on his own for a couple hours but... yeah, okay that was exactly what he was worried about.

Though out here in the hallway, Jack couldn't complain, if they were somewhere more private he would openly protest, but Gavin was technically of a higher rank than him. There was no need however.  
Gavin softened his voice, but kept a commanding tone.

"I believe you would be of more use helping Geoff with his project."

It dawned to him then that Gavin was giving him an excuse to continue his research. With a quick bow, he obliged.

"If that's what you wish."

Gavin's lips twitched for a moment before he turned around to head towards the throne room. Jeremy watched both of them thoughtfully before he hurried after him, but Jack didn't move to follow along.

That hadn't been pretty, but it gave him an excuse to work on something more important. He highly doubted he would've been of much help anyway, not when his mind was too preoccupied. Hopefully Gavin could keep up a facade until noon, but after that little shit show, Jack was sure he could.

The library was within the castle walls, but not a part of the actual castle. It was a later addition, founded by one of Geoff's ancestors and the biggest in the area. The stone building was mostly one big hall with dark wooden shelves, but towards the back, there were some private chambers for studying.

Technically everyone had access to it, but just like the castle garden Jack only saw nobles roaming the shelves at this time of day. It wasn't very busy and besides the hurried steps of some librarians it was eerily quiet. It would be easy to ask one of them to point him in the right direction, but for now Jack walked down the rows by himself.

Whoever was after Geoff surely hadn't gone up to the counter and asked for books about poison, but Jack was very sure that they had been here. Knowledge about different plants in this kingdom was easily accessible because it was one of their biggest exports, but how to extract poison out of them?  
Maybe the gardener knew more about it, but they didn't have close contact to Geoff. Sure, there were fresh flowers brought into the castle every day, but those were displayed mostly in the entrance hall and the throne room, not in his private chambers. Also as far as Jack knew, none of those flowers were poisonous. Pretty yes, but nothing more; they were just for show.

Fact was though, he knew very little about that topic. He knew which plants could soothe and heal, but harm?

After a while he found a row of books about the herbs of this kingdom and his heart sank. There were a lot, and he wasn't even sure if those were all of them. Still, he took them to a nearby bench and began to flick through them.

Just as he had thought, not all of them focused on the more dangerous side of the plants. Mostly he would find a side note about not ingesting something, but nothing about actual poison. Also if he found something more in depth, the book usually talked about a bitter taste to it, but that was another thing, right? Geoff hadn't noticed it and if it really was in his liquor and wine, then neither Jack or Gavin had either. Something tasteless then.

Thoughtfully Jack watched the people around him, the quiet business of this place, but that wasn't helping him.

Was it a group? Someone working with plants and herbs, but without access to the King and at least one other person with the ability to get close to Geoff?

That would probably make the most sense, but it still didn't give him a proper lead.

Noon was rolling around and Jack knew he should head back towards the castle. Just as he had thought - most of the books didn't give proper explanations to get the poison out of the different plants, but he had found two that were pointing in the right direction.

He picked them up to take to the counter and the librarian looked up. Her face brightened when she recognized him and took the books from him.

"Should I bring them back to their right spot, Sir Patillo?"

"Is there a way I could take them with me?"

She pressed her lips together and gave him a once over. "Usually it's not allowed to take the books outside of this building. Most of them are very rare, but I think I could make an excuse for the King's Advisor."

"So there are no records of people looking through the books here?"

She stared at him, confused before shaking her head. "Well no. Like I said we usually don't allow people to take them with them."

So that wouldn't help him along. No neat little file that told him exactly who had held the book in their hands and when.

"Are you trying to find out who had this book last?" she asked.

"I am, but I guess it's nearly impossible to figure out." Not without a record. Not if someone couldn’t remember seeing someone sitting on one of the benches with exactly those books in hand.

"Well these are books that go very in depth. People who are interested in different plants usually go for the more common kinds, the ones who give an overview of the topic and not something so... specific." She was looking down at the cover in concentration. "I think the head gardener uses it from time to time to look something up. Maybe the doctors, but there are books who focus more on the medical aspect of the herbs. They usually go for that."

Right, that was an idea. Surely there was also mention of poison in the medical books, but that opened a whole other option. What if it was the doctors, the very people Geoff went to for help?

The thought made him shiver, but if the woman noticed she didn't comment on it. Instead she slapped the binding of the book as her eyes started to shine.

"Oh, and Ray of course!"

For a second Jack could only stare at her. She noticed and looked away awkwardly, but Jack didn't notice.

"Ray?" he finally prompted. "Ray Narvaez?"

"Prince Gavin's valet, yes. He studies books like that, mostly the medical ones though and notes things down in his little book," she explained. "He told me he wants to be prepared in case the Prince gets hurt."

"That's quite admirable," Jack said slowly. He was deep in thought, but even then he noticed how the librarian was watching him, trying to figure him out, and that was the last thing he needed. Fermented pesky rumors that were too close to the truth, those rumors that could reach the wrong ears.

"Thank you very much. That helped me a lot," he told her. "I now know who to turn to for my questions."

She smiled politely, but he didn't think she was buying it.

"I hope you'll find your answer, Sir Pattillo."

He hoped so too.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "King Ramsey," he greeted with a small bow. Not Geoff, not the usual casual chit chat between them. Ray caught on quickly.
> 
> "Please sit down, Ray."
> 
> "I'm in trouble?"

Chapter 2

"Ray?" Geoff nearly spat his tea when Jack told him about what he found out. It was late evening and the day had stretched on and on. Walking around all day with this knowledge, but not able to share it. Jack had been sure that everyone was able to tell he was hiding something, but apparently nobody had. At least not Geoff who was now quickly placing his cup down.

They were in his chambers again and that was another thing. Gavin had joined them before, had wanted to know if Geoff was alright and if there was any news and Jack... Jack had remained silent.

Ray was Gavin's friend. They were close and after Ray’s injury, Gavin had grown horribly protective over the boy. Gavin felt guilty after Ray had been hurt, no matter how often they had assured him it was alright. That Ray had been a knight to protect him in times of need, and he had.

Even if Jack had caught Ray red-handed Gavin would defend him, so telling him about the possibility was out of the question. Now that Gavin had retired he could finally talk about what he had found.

"No seriously, you mean Ray?" Geoff asked. "Little Ray? He's been around since childhood!"

"Doesn't mean he's a child anymore."

"Oh come on, Jack! The first time Gavin introduced him I thought he would drop down dead because he was so nervous!"

"He's not a child anymore," Jack just repeated, and Geoff sighed.

"Alright, run it by me again."

"He was seen studying books about the herbs that are used to create the poison. He has access to both the library, the garden and this room without anyone questioning him."

"But why would he? He's got it good and I never heard Gavin mention that Ray wasn't happy in his position."

"Ray wanted to become a warrior before he became part of Gavin's guard," Jack reminded him.

"With his arm, he wouldn't be able to hold a sword, and come on, Jack. He was so proud to be part of Gavin's guards. It was a great honor for him!" Geoff protested, and fuck, he was right.

Jack could still remember the smiles on their faces, how Gavin was bold enough to walk the castle grounds and the city as long as his friends were with him. As long as he was protected.

He hadn't looked so scared anymore.

"Maybe he held a grudge because of his injury," Jack offered slowly. "He had a future with the knights instead of just being Gavin's valet."

"You wanna say he's pissed off at Gavin? I'm not sure if you've been here these past few years, but as far as I can see it's pretty fucking obvious that Ray would do everything to keep Gavin safe. They are friends."

"What if he holds a grudge against you instead?" Jack asked and that shut Geoff down.

He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and maybe for the first time he truly seemed to consider it as a possibility.

It sounded far fetched even to Jack's own ears. Not because Ray wasn't capable or clever enough, Jack thought he might be, but he also remembered him as a small child. Fuck, he remembered all of them as children because he had kept such a close eye on them.

Gavin had a hard time as a child, he had been shunned by the nobles and whispered about by the servants. Words like unwanted, cursed, rumors that he brought misfortune to the castle; so when he had finally connected with Michael and Ray, even Jeremy a bit later, it had been a big thing. And no matter how bad he felt for thinking it, a part of Jack had suspected that it was just a trick by someone, someone who wanted to hurt Gavin further because he had wormed himself into the castle, because he held Geoff's attention.

As it turned out, he had just been paranoid because in the end they had just been kids. Kids who had found each other and had played knights and who had finally pulled together as they grew up. Talented children who were now part of the inner circle of the Prince because they had fought to be worthy of it. Jack had never truly doubted them and now he felt horrible because of it, even a bit ridiculous. He still remembered Ray in his uniform, the sleeves a bit too long because he had been small for his age, arms like sticks, but willing to learn.

To imagine him going against the King?

"When was he hurt? Wasn't it nearly a decade ago?"

"Not quite. Gavin was around fourteen, I believe?"

"Still. Why now? Why wait so many years for revenge?" Geoff asked. "I see what you mean, that he had the opportunity, but I don't see the motive Jack. Even if he held a grudge because of what happened, why would he be pissed at me? I wasn’t the one to attack Gavin."

"Because we took away his title of a knight?" Jack offered.

"Oh come on! He can't move his arm! He tried to fight with the other hand, but it just wouldn't work, so having him as a knight would be suicide. Ray isn't stupid, he knows that. Why would he hold a grudge because of that?"

"Gavin still does."

That made Geoff sigh deeply, but he didn't talk back. They both knew that it was true, could both remember the countless arguments they had with him. Gavin had been furious when Jack had pulled Ray from his private guard. A fit of helpless anger so unlike him, but burning bright. How he had screamed about how unfair it was and silently Jack had agreed. Ray had worked hard to get where he was and just like that, it had all been gone, but sometimes life is unfair like that.

There was no real alternative, they couldn't just let Ray walk around with a sword he couldn't use anymore and pretend that was enough to protect Gavin. If another emergency ever occurred, it would only end in more hurt.

Jack was very grateful for Ray's quick thinking on that day, that he was brave enough to face someone much stronger and bigger than him until the guards reached them, but he wasn't risking it happening again. The next time he might end up dead.

"Ray took it well when we told him," Geoff said. He had turned thoughtful now, his brows pulled together as he remembered. "He didn't protest or anything. He was smart enough to realize that he couldn't stay a knight anymore."

"Geoff, of course he didn't protest the order of his King," Jack reminded him. "He was fourteen or something, you really think he would so much as raise his voice at you? Maybe Gavin was so pissed off because Ray opened up to him-"

"Stop," Geoff interrupted him and for the first time Jack realized he was leaning ahead, his voice rising with each word. He didn't want to get so emotional about this, to insist to be right; that wasn't like him. But it was a lead, it was at least something and it could help. He had to help somehow, had to find this person who threatened the people closest to him.

"I don't want to believe that it's Ray. He protected Gavin with his life at such a young age and he never gave me reason to believe he was anything but loyal to the crown," Geoff told him firmly, the voice he used in court, and Jack felt oddly chastised by it. Usually it wasn't directed at him.

"You also know I trust your judgement Jack, but I think you're not thinking straight. This is just the first lead you found, there are still other suspects out there, not just Ray."

He knew that. He was jumping to conclusions too quickly, but he couldn't stop himself. All he wanted was to resolve this situation as soon as possible.

"If you have to resign because of your health Gavin will become King," Jack said, the last argument he could think of. "Gavin would surely appoint him as a knight again."

Geoff sighed and reached for his tea again. He pulled a face, but forced himself to finish it. Somehow that was a grotesque image to see him drink tea during this time of day, usually he had at least a glass of wine.

"Does it help?" Jack asked with a nod towards the cup.

"Why did the Gods decide to make all the medicine so damn bitter?" Geoff huffed. "It tastes worse than the poison. It does help though, at least according to the doctors."

And that was another lead, right? The doctors who might for whatever reason be after Geoff and what a horrible thought that was.If he began thinking like that, soon he would suspect everyone around because he could never be sure, right?

Was he doing exactly that with Ray though? He could see Ray studying the basics of medicine in case of an emergency. Maybe he couldn't be of use in a fight, but helping Gavin afterward? Yeah, Jack could imagine that.

Could he also imagine Ray plotting against Geoff, sitting somewhere where no one would see and mixing together something poisonous? Not really.

Geoff was probably right, he was just jumping to conclusions because the opportunity was there.

"When Gavin finds out we even thought that someone from his circle might turn against me, he will be pissed," Geoff muttered after a while.

"That's why I brought this up after he was gone."

Geoff hummed and looked around his room.

"My first idea was the flowers the maids bring in each morning," he went on and Jack turned to the window. On the sill stood a glass vase with an arrangement of pretty white flowers, he didn't know what kind they were.

"As far as I know you don't eat the flowers," Jack reminded him but Geoff's mouth didn't so much as twitch.

"That's the real problem, isn't it? I digested it and there are so many precautions to assure that my food is alright. Nobody else got seriously sick, so it's probably the wine and that leaves even fewer people as a suspect. All wines were sealed, so it had to be someone who did it right beneath my nose or who sneaked in without the guards seeing. If the guards themselves aren't part of it, anyway, but I don't want to believe that. If I start to believe that, I'll go insane and see traitors everywhere." He placed the cup of tea down, now empty. "If Ray poisoned the wine, he’d risk Gavin drinking it as well, but as I mentioned before, Gavin is much younger and healthy. It probably doesn't have as much of an effect on him."

"He also doesn't drink with you each evening," Jack said and Geoff nodded.

"I won't go behind Ray's back, I owe him that much respect at least. I want to properly talk to him."

Jack sat up at that, the sudden change of mind a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. That was a solution he could get behind.

"Tomorrow. Just to get it off my mind."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to Gavin's chambers, but didn't wait for an invitation before letting himself in. An hour ago Gavin had headed towards the city so nobody but Ray should be inside, and sure enough he saw the boy crouching by the fireplace.

He still had a log in his hand to feed the flames but looked up in surprise. Once he recognized Jack he paled and got up quickly, dropping the log. Why? Guilt? Was that guilt on his face? Fear for sure, Ray was clearly nervous.

"Did something happen?" Ray asked him and Jack felt chastised by the urgency in the other's voice.

"Is Gavin hurt?" Ray hurried through the room and up close Jack could see it more clearly now. The pained concern in his eyes.

He hadn't meant to scare him like that, but now he could see why. Gavin venturing into the city, anyone of the royal family going out of the castle, even with guards, was always a precarious situation.

"Gavin is fine," he assured Ray quickly, and Ray's shoulders slumped. After the relief there was confusion though and Ray stopped in front of him. "What's wrong then?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"I mean... yeah?" He pointed towards the room, as tidy as always, and it would be another couple of hours until Gavin would return.

"Good, Geoff wants to talk to you."

Ray frowned but followed him without another word. He locked Gavin's door and pocketed the key as dutifully as always, and again Jack felt guilty. His eyes fell on the cape that hid Ray's right arm, but Jack had seen the scars that the blade had left before. They weren't pretty, but he had seen worse. And there, on his other shoulder a brooch held the cape together. Not the rose one Geoff had gifted him years ago, but the pendant of the Royal Oracle.

The eye was everywhere nowadays it seemed, and Jack got the feeling it was mocking him.

Wasn't it strange that Ray didn't wear the gift of his king? Maybe, but it would be even stranger if he didn't wear the symbol of the Royal Oracle. What choice did the boy then have?

Thankfully that wasn't for him to decide, and as they reached a small conference room Ray faltered for the first time. It was usually used by the court and Ray had no real business being there. Had he expected to be lead to Geoff's private chambers instead? They had spoken there before, when Jack had offered him the position of Gavn's valet all those years ago.

This right here was more official, and Ray was able to tell. Still, when Jack held open the door for him he walked inside without hesitation.

Only Geoff sat on the round table in the middle of the room and a bit awkwardly Ray lingered on the other side as he took the room in. His hand came up, gripping the edge of his cape tightly.

"King Ramsey," he greeted with a small bow. Not Geoff, not the usual casual chit chat between them. Ray caught on quickly.

"Please sit down, Ray."

"I'm in trouble?" He moved to sit opposite of Geoff and Jack closed the door. The clicking sounded too loud in the nearly empty room and he could see how Ray's shoulders hunched.

"I just have some questions. You're not in trouble."

The unsaid 'yet' lingered between them and Jack moved to stand behind Geoff's chair. That way he could read Ray easier.

The boy looked strained and nervous, but that was understandable. His eyes were focused on Geoff though, not on finding a way out. There wouldn't be one anyway.

"When Gavin becomes King do you think he will be a capable one?"

Ray relaxed slightly.

"Of course he will be. He’s worked really hard for it as long as I've known him."

"What will your place be once he takes the crown?"

"I'll still be by his side, if that's what you're worrying about."

"As a knight?"

Ray's hand went instinctively to his cape and grasped the arm beneath. A flash of hurt went over his face and Jack nearly felt bad for reminding him of his injury and his old standing.

"Both Jeremy and Michael are more than capable of protecting him." It sounded like he had to press every word out through his teeth, like it was still hard to face the truth. "I can help him in other ways."

"Like what?"

And to Jack's surprise Ray's eyes darted to him where he stood behind Geoff's back. There was a silent determination.

"Both you and Jack won't be around forever," Ray explained, and oh Gods, didn't he realize how bad that sounded right now? "When that's the case he will need people close to him to advise him. I know I didn't grow up in court, I know there are more capable people out there, but it's Gavin and he doesn't trust easily."

How true that was, and Jack could see it in front of his inner eye. When he imagined Gavin on the throne, he saw Ray by his side. Not with a weapon but with a silent support.

In front of him Geoff tilted his head slightly. He was thinking about Ray's words and Jack didn't he think he doubted them, but there was still the other things Ray had said. You and Jack won't be around forever.

The King's advisor was an impactful position, an influential one, desirable.

"Did Gavin tell you about the poison incident?" Geoff asked bluntly.

"Poison?" It was hard to tell what Ray was thinking with his voice going soft, but Jack noticed how his hand grasped his arm more tightly.

"Someone poisoned my wine in an attempt to harm me," Geoff went on, and Ray's eyes widened.

"I am very sorry to hear that." And then, a heartbeat later. "I'll make sure that any liquor gets removed from Gavin's room. Was it also in the food? I'll make sure to keep a close eye on it, Sire. Why didn't he tell me sooner?"

The boy trailed off, but it was clear that his mind was racing, turning everything around in his head to make sense of it. Neither of them interrupted him as he worked it out. He put together why he was summoned and Jack could pinpoint exactly the moment he got it. It was in the way he went very, very still, how his hand finally let go and dropped into his lap. Most of all in the way he paled and then, for a second, a horrible sneer of anger.

"I'm loyal to the crown. I thought I made that obvious!"

"We found books describing the herbs and how to extract the poison used," Jack threw in. "A witness claims you studied them intensely."

Ray wasn't stupid. He stared up at Jack in shock, but didn't answer right away. Instead he took a deep breath and brought himself back under control. The anger in his face calmed and when he spoke again, his voice was forcefully leveled.

"I studied the different kinds of plants just like you did, Sir Pattillo. You had the opportunity to do so in some fancy university, while I use the library. I also studied etiquette and economics, in case you were wondering. I am not yet as capable as you to support my King, but there's still time for that and I am willing to work hard to acquire the needed skills."

His dark eyes were burning, the same silent determination that Jack had noticed before as Ray turned away from him to face Geoff.

"I managed to save Gavin once when he was in danger and I am willing to do it again. Not in the same way, I realize that's not my task anymore, but in case he gets hurt I want to be able to help. To aide his wounds until I can get him to a professional. That I can do."

Ray sat up straight, pulled to his full height as he leaned forward.

"So go ahead and look through my room, if you haven't already sent someone to do so while I'm here. What you're looking for isn't hidden, it should rest on the desk in front of the window. If you're right and the poison was in one of the books I studied, you'll surely find mention of it in my notebook. Maybe you'll even find a description on how it's mixed and how it looks and tastes, the symptoms even. I'm not going to lie, the topic does fascinate me. What I can guarantee you though is that you will find the antidote there as well and in more detail than most other things."

He took another deep breath, trying to calm down again, but it didn't work as well as before.

"Yes, I have studied those books. Yes, I have knowledge of poison, maybe even the one used on you, King Ramsey. But I assure you that I acquired the knowledge to help and not to harm. Believing me is up to you."

Jack threw a glance down to Geoff. The King hadn't moved, but had listened attentively. His chin resting on his folded hands, he was still watching Ray and Ray was staring right back. It didn't take much to figure he was still furious about the accusations, that he felt betrayed, but he tried his hardest to wrestle it all down.

Geoff's face was a lot harder to read. He was a far cry from a cruel ruler, but he was firm and betrayal was a major crime. Jack had seen him sent people into the dungeons for less, locked away until he seemed satisfied. After the attack on Gavin, he had banished all who were involved from the kingdom and had promised they would be executed should they ever set foot inside his borders again.

There was a fine line between a forgiving King and one that was walked over, and Geoff was very careful on not overstepping it.

They sat in silence long enough that Ray's anger faded and only left behind an empty mask. The boy was fighting with his emotions as he began to understand how bad his situation was, how much was at stake if Geoff didn't believe him. He would be locked away if he got lucky, but Jack didn't think so. Going after the King was only atoned with death and as forgotten as the gallows were, they were still there.

Maybe Geoff would show mercy because Ray had saved Gavin before, had risked his life and they wouldn't forget that, but a crime was still a crime and this one here was a severe one.

"Thank you, Ray," Geoff said finally, and the boy actually jumped. "You may return to your duties now."

Surprised, Jack turned towards him but couldn't read Geoff's face. Ray also stared at him, unsure and still waiting for a trap. When nothing happened he slowly got up, his hand still tugging on his cape.

"I can... just go?" he whispered, and Geoff nodded.

"I will think over your words, but for now you're dismissed."

Ray's shoulders slumped in relief and he let out a deep breath he had been holding. Still, he didn't move, not yet. Instead he bit on his bottom lip, debating on something before whispering, "Geoff..."

Ray had grown up alongside Gavin and Geoff had quickly allowed him to call him by his first name as long as nobody was around.

"Nothing would hurt Gavin more than to see you die. If you can not believe my words, at least be assured that I would never want to hurt him this way."

Geoff's hand tightened, but besides that, there was no reaction. He just nodded, and with another bow Ray left the room.

For a long moment, they sat together in silence before Geoff sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me what you think," he demanded and a part of him had expected this question. What Ray had said made sense and Jack could see him studying hard to help Gavin. They were close, every one of Gavin's circle was, and Ray surely was devoted to him. Was he as devoted to Geoff? No, he didn't think so.

But enough to actually go after his life just so Gavin could take the throne? So that he could become his advisor? And that was another thing; if Ray wanted to become the new advisor he himself was still there. Even if Geoff wasn’t able to wear the crown anymore, Jack would continue to help Gavin.

Was he himself also a target?

Maybe afterward. It would raise suspicion if both the King and his advisor fell ill at the same time.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He'd need time to think, to make sense of it all and next to him Geoff nodded.

"Me neither."

* * *

Most of the kingdom was covered in trees. Deep and dark woods that hid beasts and often made careless travelers disappear. Some turned up exhausted and starving again, miles from where they had entered the forest, some stayed lost forever.

There was one forest in particular, not too far away from the capital, that stretched for miles and was said to be the most dangerous of them all. That wasn't true, there were barely any beasts or other animals there as they grew nervous and avoided the place. Humans though, yeah, humans were drawn to that place.

Inside the woods there was a portal. It looked out of place with its dark stones and the eerie purple light coming from it. It’d look out of place wherever it was because it didn't belong in this world.

According to old legends the portal lead straight to a place called The Nether. A place where the souls of the dead gathered with one last chance to return into the living world. If they managed to find the portal and get out before they faded, they were granted a new body and another chance at life.

Obviously Geoff had been curious about this place. He always had a fascination with old legends and stories, astronomy and fables, things that might not suit a King, but he couldn't help himself.

Unfortunately there wasn't much he could learn because the portal turned out to be mostly boring. It stood right in between the trees and that was it. Apparently it stood there since the beginning of time, and though there were rumors of people returning, he couldn't find any solid proof.

However rumors were enough for some people, and it wasn't uncommon that people would gather there after a great loss, waiting for the return of their loved ones. As a consequence, one of his ancestors had sent a trusted knight there to watch over the place.

That Taker of Hope was meant to keep order around the portal, but also to talk the mourning out of it; to send them back home. It was an important, mentally exhausting task, and Geoff had continued it.

Just a few years ago the previous Taker, a man named Lewis, had asked permission to retire and Geoff had granted it. Now a new, promising knight had taken his place and kept the place in check.

The popularity of the place had only grown over the last decade which wasn't much of a surprise. Geoff hadn't believed that he would see any new developments from it during his reign, least of all so early during his time, but he had only been King for two years before he got the letter.

Gavin had come out of the portal, perfectly healthy, but disturbed.

Geoff had taken him back to the castle, but it hadn't helped much with his research. Gavin was simply too young, Geoff figured he was maybe six or seven years old, and couldn't remember much. The bits and pieces he could tell them about were distorted and didn't seem to align properly. Stories of thousands of voices without bodies and thrones of fire and snow.

They hadn't found where he had come from, where he had died or where his family was, so there wasn't much choice but to let him stay with them. Not that Geoff had actively tried to send him off, or put him in an orphanage and be done with him.

No, he couldn't bear the thought of just giving him away, not when it was so selfishly cathartic to keep him. His own mother had died just two years prior, so sudden that he could barely grasp her sickness before she was gone. Seeing this little boy have no one, with no place to go hit too close to home because it was exactly how he had felt with a kingdom thrown at him.

So the least he could do was to keep the child close, to assure him that he was safe and right where he was meant to be, that things would turn out alright, he would see.

Geoff had said it until he himself had believed it, and seeing Gavin stare up to him with clear admiration in his eyes helped him wear the heavy crown on his head and not buckle under its weight.

He had at least helped that little boy, he could in turn help other people.

Now though, it was hard to see that little boy again that had so eagerly listened to every one of his stories until he fell asleep. Not when Gavin stormed into his chambers that evening, more agitated than Geoff had seen him in a long time.

"Ray? Really, you suspect Ray?" he yelled, and Geoff sighed.

It had been a long, long day and he hadn't even gotten the chance to get dressed in more comfortable clothes before Gavin had walked in here. Considering that Gavin had left the throne room less than half an hour ago, Ray must have told him the moment he had stepped back into his chambers.

"Did he tell you why?"

Something flustered crawled up Gavin's face as he stood in front of him, chest heaving. Just as he thought, Gavin hadn't even listened to the full story before coming here. That was even more evident when just a moment longer Jeremy barged in, breathing heavily.

"By the Gods, give me a warning before running off!" he gasped and at least closed the door so that the whole castle didn't hear Gavin's screaming. Not that it stopped him.

"I can't believe you'd even consider that possibility!"

"Will you calm down?" Geoff asked of him, but his words didn't reach.

"Who's next? Michael? Jeremy?"

Jeremy blinked in surprise at being addressed but he looked so helpless towards Geoff, that he was sure the boy didn't even know what was going on.

"I trust each of them with my life! You trust them with my life!" Gavin went on. "Neither of them would go against you or me! Neither of them would try to harm you!"

This time Jeremy actually jumped, growing a little paler than before.

Geoff sighed and moved towards the seats in front of the fire. Gavin was still huffing behind him, clearly worked up after this, but it wasn't like Geoff couldn't understand where he was coming from. He also kept the people he trusted close to him and suspecting any of them had hurt.

"Sit down. You too, Jeremy. Gavin isn't really being subtle."

Gavin at least looked chastised but shook his head. "I don't want to sit down!"

"Come on." Jeremy stepped forward to put a hand on his arm and Gavin visibly deflated. He was still breathing heavily and now that the anger faded there was a clear fear in his eyes. And guilt.

Because he also considered the possibility? Because his mind had drifted to Ray before? Maybe. Gavin clearly hadn't told them about what was going on. He had kept his mouth shut because both Ray and Jeremy looked shocked by the news.

Geoff knew Gavin well enough to know that all the words he screamed at him, were also directed at himself.

Jeremy's presence helped though, and he guided Gavin towards the seats and even got him to sit down.

"Someone has been trying to poison me and it has to be someone who has access to this room," Geoff explained, mostly to Jeremy. "We've been investigating the issue for the past few days now."

For a moment Jeremy didn't answer, and Geoff gave him a moment. That was a lot to digest and Jeremy wasn't stupid, he wouldn't have made it this far if he was. Clearly he knew that he himself was a suspect.

In the end, he just nodded and Geoff was pleased with that.

"You can't be for real," Gavin whispered. "None of them would harm you. You know that, Geoff."

Before today Geoff would have agreed. Yes, there was the possibility that anyone of Gavin's circle could do it, but did he believe it was one of them? No, mostly because of how it was done.

Both Michael and Jeremy wouldn't go for poison if they wanted him gone. They were warriors, brusk and straight forward. Geoff might get a knife in the throat, but something so slow and deceitful?

It wasn't their style.

Before their talk today Geoff would've agreed that Ray also wouldn't go for poison, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. At the beginning of their talk he had doubted and then he had doubted himself even more as Ray explained himself.

He could see Ray studying to support Gavin, he could see him want that with all his heart because he had seen it before. When they had offered Ray to become Gavin's appointed knight there had been nothing that could've stopped him. Jack kept a close eye on him and Geoff was well informed how hard Ray had trained to be deemed worthy.

This was just another thing, another challenge that Ray was sure to overcome. He had proved himself too much already and if he had come to Jack or him they would've gladly advised him as to what exactly to study.

He hadn't, but even that wasn't what had nagged at him after their conversation.

It was the last thing Ray had said before leaving, carefully chosen words that were meant to assure him, but had done the exact opposite.

_ "Nothing would hurt Gavin more than to see you die. If you can not believe my words, at least be assured that I would never want to hurt him this way." _

That had been the truth, the one thing Geoff was sure that Ray hadn't lied about, but it also made him think. The poison had made him sick but didn't actually harm him. If Ray wanted him out of the way it would've been easy to off him. Though if his health had decreased he would've retired and Gavin would become the new King. Ray would've been one step closer to become his advisor.

There would've still been Jack, but Jack also occasionally drank from his wine. Maybe Ray had counted on also poisoning him? At the cost of endangering Gavin?

That was the point Geoff wasn't too sure about. If he figured out Ray's true motives though things might be clearer.

Opposite of him Gavin still sat, chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn't quite look Geoff in the eye, the guilt also catching up to him.

"Ray admitted to having knowledge about poison," Geoff explained, but he kept his voice level. He didn't want it to sound accusing, to set Gavin off again.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for that."

"Oh, he gave me one, but we don't know how truthful he was."

Gavin huffed annoyed, but didn't reply. Instead, Geoff turned to Jeremy.

"Did you notice anything weird about Ray lately?"

The boy actually flinched at being addressed. He still looked shocked, and Geoff figured all of this was a lot to take in. From returning to Gavin's chamber after a hard day to Gavin storming out and finally this whole shit here. If Geoff was certain his liquor was safe, he would gladly pour him something strong.

"I don't know," Jeremy breathed and then threw a look at Gavin. He didn't want to cross Gavin, didn't want to cross Ray probably either.

The two of them were the first awake and spent some time preparing things for the day each morning, as far as Geoff knew they were close.

"Ray's been studying a lot. He always carries the journal around."

Right, Geoff had sent someone to confiscate the book but hadn't yet had the time to actually take a look at it.

"But Ray?" Jeremy frowned, shaking his head. "I can't... I mean, I don't want to doubt your words Geoff, but R-"

The door was thrown open and whatever Jeremy wanted to say was lost. Instead, Jeremy reached for his ax and was on his feet before Geoff had even fully processed what was happening. They all relaxed when it was Michael standing there.

"Is nobody used to knocking anymore?" Geoff snapped at him, because seriously? He was laid back, but that was common courtesy and these were his private chambers and he was King, alright?

Only that his annoyance faded just as quickly, because something wasn't right. Something was far from right.

Michael was breathing heavily as if he'd run all the way and his hair was still a bit damp. He must've just come back from training and washed up before storming here and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"You're here. Oh thank the Gods," he muttered as he found Gavin sitting with them, and Geoff had to fight down a shiver. It wasn't unusual that Gavin was here in the evening and Michael knew that, but Michael was so obviously shaken that Geoff felt dread curl in the pit of his stomach.

"Michael?" Jeremy asked, and Gavin got up as well.

Instead of looking at them, Michael turned to Geoff, and there was something haunted in his gaze.

The bad feeling just intensified. It had been a long, long time since Geoff had seen Michael scared or unsure. That wasn't a luxury an appointed knight ought to display, but here it was, clear as day.

"Can I talk to you?" he finally asked with a side glance towards Gavin and Jeremy. "Privately?"

Geoff got up and gesticulated to the other two to wait right where they were. When he reached Michael, he wrapped a hand around his arm and was surprised to find the other man actually trembling. He led them out of the main room and in one of the more private ones. He wasn't even sure if Michael ever stepped inside of here, even if it was just used to keep his more formal clothes.

"He's fine, right? Gavin? He and Jeremy aren't hurt?" Michael asked him the moment Geoff closed the door.

"Not a scratch on them. Why would they be hurt?"

Michael took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and after a second he actually managed to relax, at least a little.

"They weren't there when I returned from training," Michael explained. That wasn't unusual, a normal occurrence really, they all knew it.

"So I looked around, checking if they were in one of the other rooms just to be sure," Michael went on and then shivered. His hand reached up tentatively as if he didn't quite dare before he seemed to decide to fuck formality and grasped Geoff's sleeve tightly.

"I found Ray unresponsive on his bed. He's dead, Geoff."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He isn't even cold and you try to pin the blame to him," Gavin hissed. "He kept this journal to help me and you... you just..." He trailed off, clearly irritated, and Geoff looked up from the pages.

Chapter 3

It was eerily quiet in the room. There hadn't been many words spoken, not after they had all hurried to Gavin's chambers.

The main room was as big as Geoff's, with a fireplace and different places to sit, and still it felt too crowded with the four of them in there. The door to Gavin's bedroom was open, probably due to Michael's panicked scramble to find the Prince. It must have been a shock to come into this room and find only silence and death. Geoff threw Michael a glance; he was standing a bit away from them all, not comfortable with simply sitting down and waiting. He was still pale and his throat was working as if he was trying hard to keep his voice down, but he looked calmer than before.

Geoff himself was sitting on the seats by the fireplace, the other two as well. Jeremy was jumpy, looking up whenever some of them so much as shifted. Next to him was Gavin, and his leg was jerking uncontrollably, a steady up and down in the corner of Geoff's eye.

They were all staring at the closed door of the room.

It was a small chamber, but Ray had never protested about it. It was big enough for a bed and the little belongings he had, everything else had been provided by the castle.

Inside doctors were investigating the body.

Geoff had made sure that Gavin had only glanced inside the room before Jeremy had pulled him back to sit down. Geoff had been the one who stepped in, Michael by his side to look closer.

It wasn't gruesome; there was no blood as far as he could see. At first Ray had only looked like he was sleeping, and Geoff could imagine Michael standing right here, shaking him, but to no response. Ray wasn't even cold, but when Geoff had touched him he could already tell that it was wrong. That something was missing.

His eyes were closed, like he had just laid down to bed without ever waking up again. There was an empty cup on the bedside table and Geoff had smelled it, but could only smell peppermint tea.

Still, he knew they were all thinking of poison. That seemed to be the safest bet.

"We were just here." It was Jeremy who broke the silence, and next to him Gavin actually jumped at the noise. "I mean before coming to you, Geoff. Ray was here, waiting for us."

It had happened quickly, that was another thing. Gavin and Jeremy had been talking to him how long? Half an hour? Maybe even less?

"Michael, how much time would you say passed between you finding Ray and coming for us?"

Michael swallowed, they could all hear it from across the room.

"Not long. When I got back I was looking around and found... found Ray," he explained. He wrapped his arms around himself, not defensively, but as if he was looking for comfort.

Gavin must have noticed because he finally stopped bouncing his leg. "Come sit with us, please?"

Michael shook his head minutely and didn't move. "I figured someone had come here. That's stupid, I know after all Ray isn't hurt but... I don't know. I looked around, but it didn't look like there was a fight, so I thought Gavin and Jeremy hadn't been around. The guards said that you two were heading to the King so I..." He trailed off, shrugging. His gaze was far away, not really focusing on them. "A couple of minutes, maybe? Not even five but I'm not really sure. It's all a little-"

He gesticulated vaguely but they all understood.

The door opened and one of the doctors stepped out. All of them felt quiet as they watched her wash her hands in the basin before stepping towards them. She threw a pointed look to the other people in the room but Geoff gave her the go ahead to speak freely. He wasn't about to try and hide what they were all suspecting.

"At first glance, it looks like poison," she explained and no one so much as reacted. There was no shock there. "A very aggressive one, on top of that. He must have ingested enough to be dead in minutes."

"It was in the tea?"

"Most likely."

Geoff nodded. "Thank you very much."

The doctor bowed and moved back into Ray's room, finishing up with the body. Geoff waited until the door was shut before turning back to the others.

"Did he already have the tea when he told you about my accusations?" he asked Gavin, who just huffed.

"I fucking don't know, alright? Not really what was on my mind."

"Try to remember."

Gavin glared at him but it was halfheartedly at best. His eyes were red but he took a breath to calm down and turn to Jeremy. They watched each other before Jeremy shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," he told Geoff. "I don't remember seeing Ray make tea or anything."

"Okay." Geoff leaned back and bit his tongue. He wanted to ask more questions, to figure things out, after all - someone had died in one of the most heavily guarded parts of the castle. Someone close to them.

Someone who he had accused of a horrible crime, and he was still fighting the guilt about it down. It seemed true now, right? It looked like Ray had actually tried to harm him, to get him to resign or whatever and when he was found out... well, he had admitted to having knowledge about different kinds of poison. This time he had chosen a quick-acting one.

But for now he wanted to give all of them a moment to catch up with all that was happening. Jeremy still looked a bit shell shocked and Gavin's mind was racing, trying to understand. Michael hadn't even sat down, he was still standing a bit away, hand pressed against his mouth.

He had known Ray the longest as far as Geoff knew, so this couldn't be easy. It also made him wonder if Michael knew something he wasn't telling, if he had noticed something about Ray's behavior beforehand.

If he was an accomplice in some way.

Before he could deepen that thought there was a knock on the door before Jack stepped in. He had been here earlier for a moment and now came back with the confiscated journal.

"Thank you." Taking the book from Jack, he put it on the table between them and opened it. It was clearly Ray's, and he hadn't lied. There were summaries of all kinds of topics like he had said. Skipping through it Geoff saw etiquette and politics, but mostly medicine. It wasn't even neatly written down, but in every corner there were notes, some crossed out, others underlined.

Clearly Ray had put a lot of work into this.

"He isn't even cold and you try to pin the blame to him," Gavin hissed. "He kept this journal to help me and you... you just..." He trailed off, clearly irritated, and Geoff looked up from the pages.

Gavin was back to shaking, but most of all he looked exhausted, like he was trying to come to terms with what was happening but wasn’t quite able to.

"We have to figure out what happened," Jack assured him. He came up behind Gavin to put his hands on his shoulder but Gavin instantly shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me. Don't you- You were the one who started to blame Ray, weren't you?" Gavin didn't quite look at Jack but was bodily leaning away from him. "Ray was trying to learn and you blamed him and now-"

Another shiver worked down Gavin's body and Jeremy reached over to squeeze his arm, a touch Gavin didn't try to escape.

"Stop that," Geoff said. He could tell that Jack was taking those words too personally, that they would gnaw at him, and he wouldn't have that. "Jack was doing his job. He followed my orders. If you're mad at someone than it should be me."

Gavin's eyes darted at him but they were more pained than angry. Geoff felt himself go soft.

"We'll figure this out, buddy," he assured him.

"Someone might have poisoned Ray," Gavin blabbered on. "Maybe I was the actual target but after all the stress Ray decided to have a cup of tea and... It doesn't mean that Ray did anything wrong."

"That's a possibility," he agreed if only to calm him down a little.

Turning back to the journal he skipped a few pages until he found a section conveniently labelled 'poison/toxin". Jack sat down next to him and Geoff nudged the book towards him to look through it. After all Jack had found the poison in a book before and knew better than him what he was looking for. For all Geoff was able to tell this looked exactly like Ray had explained to him.

A short summary about the poison and how it was made, the symptoms and finally a form a treatment. Sometimes there were small sketches along the side, depicting the herbs used.

Jack hesitated after a few pages and they all leaned forward. Even Michael could tell that something was wrong because he finally stepped a little closer.

"This is it," Jack muttered and pointed towards the little paragraph.

It was like a punch in the guts when Geoff saw it. He wasn't sure what he had expected, a red circle around the words, a quick note that read 'use on Geoff' or something. The entry didn't look any different then all the others, not even a bookmark to find the page. There was a messy sketch to the right and if Geoff hadn't seen the herbs the doctors had used to brew the antidote he wouldn't be able to tell what it was.

Somehow that made him doubt, this nonchalant note. One of many. Hearing that Ray had been found dead could be a sign of his guilt, but this? This somehow wormed too deeply in his chest because it was just there. One of a dozen other poisons in this book, a page between so many others, all filled with useful information for an advisor.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn't know what to say. He knew that Jack was watching him and was thinking the same. It didn't show on his face but Geoff was able to tell as he leaned back in his seat.

If Ray wasn't the one who had tried to poison him- If Ray had been poisoned himself-

Gavin reached across and pulled the book towards himself, staring intently at the page, but it was Jeremy whose face turned sickly pale. He was looking over Gavin's shoulder when he froze.

"What is it?" Jack asked and Jeremy actually jumped. He opened his mouth but no noise came out, instead he threw a helpless look towards Gavin who seemed just as confused.

"What?"

Whatever Jeremy had noticed, Gavin was as unaware as all of them and just turned back to the page, looking even closer, as if a hint would just jump at him, and Geoff himself was leaning forward, hoping to see something for himself.

"Wait," Jeremy finally mumbled and got up. They watched him move towards a cupboard in the corner of the room, pulling the door open and rummaging inside. He pulled a little glass jar out before turning back towards them.

"Is that it?" he asked carefully. He didn't look keen to hand it over, but when Geoff reached out, Jeremy gave it to him reluctantly. That was fair because if it was what Geoff thought it was...

Lifting the lid of the jar, he found familiar looking dried herbs and immediately he noticed the bitter scent.

"That's the antidote I use," he explained and handed the jar over to Jack. "I mean I guess it would make sense for Ray to keep it here just in case. No use knowing about the antidote but not having it close by-"

"Oh Gods," Gavin whispered. If possible he was even paler than before, frozen in his seat before jumping to his feet. For a second it looked like he wanted to run away but instead he was just pacing along the room.

"What's going on?" Geoff asked, but neither of them answered. They didn't look like they wanted to, not by the way they all avoided his gaze.

In the end it was Michael who stepped closer, catching Gavin's arm and stopping him from mindlessly pacing around.

"Ray used those herbs regularly for tea," Michael explained. "But he said... he said it was good for our health and against..."

"Against waking up hungover," Gavin continued and leaned into Michael's side. "So when I drank a bit too much with you, Geoff, Ray would fix me this tea before bed. Bitter as all hell but..."

He trailed off, but there wasn't really much more to say. Geoff stared at him and they all knew what that meant, and just like that his doubts were gone.

"Ray poisoned Geoff's wine and when he heard that you drank from it, he made you drink the antidote," Jack said. The clink as he put the glass jar onto the table sounded very, very loud in the room. For the longest time it was the only sound heard besides the fire. Nobody moved, but if Geoff listened, he could hear Gavin's labored breath.

That right here was the last clue they needed. That explained things. If they searched more thoroughly through the rooms here, surely they would find more poison, hidden as harmless tea or other things. Maybe there was even some in the confiscated items from his room. Even the one Ray had finally used on himself after Geoff had started to suspect him.

Ray hadn't looked too panicked after he had left Geoff this morning, at least not to this degree. Had he always planned for this to happen in case he became a suspect? Was he so set in his ways that he had seen this as his only way out?

Granted, Geoff would have sent him to the dungeon once he'd been sure it was Ray, but to kill himself..? All of this... for what? He himself had gotten away unscathed and Ray was dead.

What a waste.

The door to Ray's room opened and Geoff actually flinched. He had forgotten about the doctors still close by. They were carrying the body, thankfully wrapped in a sheet out of the room and Geoff's heart sank.

Even if Ray had poisoned him, even if Ray had been after his life - he hadn’t wanted this to happen. He was still thankful to Ray for protecting Gavin, for serving loyally under him since childhood, and that was another thing. He had known Ray since he'd been a child and could still remember being so excited to see Gavin making his first friends. Another thing he was thankful for, and watching his body being carried out like that... it was like a nightmare.

Geoff absentmindedly noticed Michael's little pinched out noise and Gavin, turning away and escaping into his bedroom. Away from it all.

"By tomorrow the whole castle will know about this," Jack murmured. "We have to think what to-"

"Who the fuck cares?" Michael blurted out, something agitated in the step towards them. "Who cares what they say or think? Fuck them!"

A bit taken aback by the outburst, Jack could only stare at him, and Geoff reached over to press a hand to his knee.

"Not here," he whispered to him. Of course they had to contain the rumors and decide on what to reveal about the whole situation and what not. It was so like Jack to think about this, but right now it wasn't the right time and certainly not the right place.

Jack understood as well and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael instantly deflated at that, the fury gone just like that, and left behind was a way more harmful helplessness.

With a sigh Geoff got up and followed Gavin instead. He didn't even bother knocking, just let himself in and found Gavin sitting on his bed.

"Isn't it weird?" Gavin asked him right away. "My fire is still going, Ray must have put new log on not too long ago. Nobody else had the time to do it. Isn't that weird to think about?"

Geoff nodded and sat down next to him on the bed. They both turned towards the smaller fireplace on the other wall, still flickering.

"He didn't want you to grow cold."

"He wanted me to take the crown," Gavin replied. "That's the bottom line, isn't it?"

"We don't know exactly what happen-"

"Geoff," Gavin interrupted him, an angry frown on his face. "Don't you fucking sugarcoat it. I'm not stupid."

With a sigh, Geoff kicked off his boots. He scooted further up the bed until he could lean against the wall.

"It looks like that's the case."

"I just don't understand why. I'm your heir, I'll get the crown eventually. Why would he..?" Gavin gesticulated weakly towards him before letting his hand drop into his lap. "I'm just trying to understand..."

For a moment Geoff wondered if he should tell him about his suspicions. That Ray wanted to become his advisor. That Ray might not only have been after him but also after Jack. Right now it didn't look like Gavin had connected those dots yet, but in the end, Geoff decided against it. This day had been awful enough already.

"Did Ray hold a grudge against us after I demoted him?"

"I didn't think he did. I thought he was happy." Gavin's voice sounded nearly pleading. "But apparently I didn't know enough about him."

Geoff reached out to tug on his arm and Gavin followed him up the bed. Nestled against his side, Geoff could feel his unruly hair tickle his chin, could feel how his hand clawed into his tunic right over his chest. Gavin was shaking and Geoff rubbed down his back to ease it.

"I'm sorry this happened, Geoff," Gavin whispered against his shoulder. "I'm sorry that someone tried to hurt you, that I didn't notice, that I didn't believe you."

"I didn't want to believe it either."

Really, he hadn't. Ray had been close to the royal family, and if he could turn against him so many others could as well. It also brought up the question if Ray had been the only one, if he had acted on his own or if someone had been involved as well.

Michael who was so close to him? Jeremy who had instantly known where to find the antidote?

Those were all the things they had to check on, things that Jack was probably already pondering over as well, but right now Geoff didn't bring it up. He was mentally exhausted by this whole ordeal and Gavin had just lost someone very close to him. Bringing up that this might go even deeper would just make it worse.

Gavin had asked him not to sugarcoat it, but right now Geoff had a hard time doing so. Having Gavin's warm weight pressed against his side reminded him too much of old times when Gavin had been younger. How often had Geoff sat in bed with him, holding him after a nightmare? After a rough day full of mean words towards a mere child?

It had eased after they began the whole oracle-deal, and no matter how opposed Jack was against the whole idea, Geoff didn't care. If he could, he would’ve introduced it sooner if only to save Gavin some of the pain. Because no matter how far in the past all that harassing was, it still left its traces on all of them.

No, right now he wanted to keep Gavin as safe as back then, with a hand brushing through his hair until he fell asleep. Maybe not tonight, Geoff didn't think any of them would sleep much no matter how long they sat there.

When Gavin finally did sit up again some time had passed. The fire didn't burn as brightly anymore and Gavin threw it a long look. His eyes were red, but besides that, he only looked tired.

"I should check on Michael and Jeremy," he muttered.

"Are you sure?"

Gavin hesitated before nodding. "This was also a shock to them."

"It sure was." Geoff brushed hair out of Gavin's face before he got up, searching for his boots. "I have to take care of things anyway.

"Should I help you?"

"At least one of us has to rest. The next days will be rough, buddy." He gently took Gavin's face in his hands and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. It at least made him smile.

"If you feel lonely, you can come to my chambers," Geoff reminded him, and Gavin actually laughed. It had been a few years since the last time Geoff had offered him that.

"I have Michael and Jeremy here, but thank you."

Jack wasn't in the sitting room anymore, but Geoff found him in his own chambers. Again there were pages in front of him, littered with notes.

By now it was late and Jack was illuminated by the single lamp on the desk, his face drawn in concentration. He barely looked up when Geoff entered.

"Gav okay?"

"I hope so." He sat down next to Jack before he could give in and open a bottle of wine. Not that he could be sure that it was safe now, but fuck, after a day like this he really needed a drink.

"What a shock."

"Indeed."

"You think Ray acted on his own?"

Jack hummed and finally looked up. "I mean, he could've. He has access to the gardens and could acquire the herbs. Sometimes he'd come here with Gavin and could've poisoned the wine. It's possible."

"Not what I asked."

Sighing, Jack put his feather down and rubbed his face. His hand was stained with ink.

"Do I think that Ray pulled that off for weeks without anyone noticing? Not really. With all those people close to him they must have noticed something."

"Noticing something doesn't mean they were a part of this," Geoff reminded him.

"I know that, but it's still strange. We'll have to talk to Michael and Jeremy. Gavin as well once he calms down. Maybe they noticed something that only makes sense in hindsight."

"I will meet with the court tomorrow and inform them of what happened," Geoff went on. "Gavin should probably hold a meeting with his followers as well. I'll talk to him about it, but we should work against the rumors that will spread thanks to this as soon as possible."

Jack pulled a face at the mention of Gavin's followers, but today he stayed quiet. Thankfully so, because sitting here, Geoff could feel a massive headache coming. It was pounding right behind his eyes and he knew it would only get worse.

Sighing, he took another glance towards the pages in front of Jack before he pushed them away. Right now he wasn't interested in that.

"Are you gonna be honest with the court?" Jack asked him.

"As far as I have to. Gonna give them a rough rundown about what happened. Someone tried to harm me, but we noticed soon enough. Before we could truly face the suspect, they killed themselves." Geoff shrugged. "It's not like we could've acted differently in such a short amount of time."

"There will still be a backlash."

"There's always a backlash, always a thing I could've done better according to the court. I don't think that will ever change." He was tired just thinking about it. About all those familiar faces criticizing his every move. It was exhausting. Most of his courtiers were still from his mother's reign, and that was fine. They were experienced and had the best of the kingdom in mind. During the time he had taken over as King, they had been an immeasurable help to catching up with things.

His mother had fallen sick and died so quickly that Geoff had a hard time catching up on all her plans and projects, and in the little time he had together with her before her passing, there were more pleasant topics to talk about.

So he was thankful for the help of his courtiers, but most of them knew him since childhood and getting them to see him as a King and not as a little child was a challenge in itself. Not to mention that he had angered some of them during his reign for not following their advice; whether it had been about taking Gavin in, or about marrying the Queen of Rhyst, even some trade deals.

"We have to prepare Gavin for it as well. It's the first scandal he'll have to face as the crown Prince and-" Jack went on and on. Mostly about things Geoff already knew, sometimes things he hadn't so much as considered. That was his specialty after all; Jack had spent his life as a noble with close ties to the royal family and the court, so he had a different point of view than he himself. It made his advice so essential, but right now Geoff just felt sick of it. There were so many things to consider and to look out for and his headache only grew worse.

For the first time it really sank in what had happened; the last few days had been such a blur that there had been barely time to truly take things in.

Someone had tried to harm him. Maybe Ray hadn't wanted to kill him, maybe Ray had wanted to first weaken him before actually poisoning him. Making it look like he'd fallen sick before his death so that there was less suspicion.

Geoff still didn't quite know why Ray had done what he had done. He considered himself a good King. His kingdom was healthy and prospering, most people didn't hunger and even though most orphanages were full, he was working on building new ones.

There were conflicts, yes, but he didn't think it was possible to avoid that in such a big kingdom. Not everyone agreed with all his decisions and who he was allying with, but most had.

And still, someone had come for his life. That was a given, a position of power was always dangerous and that was the reason why there were guards stationed around every and any room he moved into, why Gavin had Michael and Jeremy, and he had Jack. Someone they could both trust completely and he had considered Ray a part of that. How could he not? The boy had been barely fourteen before jumping in front of Gavin and saving him from harm. There was something deeply loyal in him, but maybe Geoff had misunderstood that. The loyalty didn't seem to involve him, but was reserved for Gavin.

Since when? Since the beginning, or had Geoff at some point done something that made Ray doubt him? Was it the demotion? He hadn't thought about that for a long time because Gavin was right, Ray had seemed happy with his position. As far as he knew Ray had never tried seriously to get back into fighting, Geoff wasn't even sure if he still had a weapon.

What had caused that change?

What made Ray betray him? And in hindsight, he had also harmed Gavin. Gavin would have a hard time recovering from that. A scandal like this now that he was somewhat popular could destroy any reputation he had built for himself.

Had it even been Ray? It looked like it, but honestly, he couldn’t be sure. But who else had known about this? Who had the opportunity to slip into Gavin’s chambers and poison the tea in this short time between Gavin leaving and Michael coming in? 

Or was it even meant to harm Ray? Had he only been collateral damage? Maybe the tea had been meant for Gavin instead. That was also a thing they had to consider.

The next days would be crucial for both of them, they had to handle this situation very carefully, and right now Geoff wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

At some point Jack had stopped talking and was probably only watching him. Geoff didn't dare to check; his face was in his hands, his fingertips massaging the space above his eyes like it would help against the massive headache that was forming right there.

"Rest," Jack told him, and Geoff huffed.

"We don't have time for that. Tomorrow will be crucial an-"

"And nothing you say will matter if you look like you barely escaped death," Jack interrupted him. "At least get a few hours of sleep."

Geoff actually started to laugh at that. It was muffled behind his hands, just like his words, but Jack understood him anyway. Jack always did.

"Someone tried to harm me, Jack. Someone I trusted."

They fell quiet, the simple truth hanging between them with no way of denying it. In the end, it was Jack who broke the silence. His chair scraped across the floor nearly mockingly, but Geoff couldn't laugh about it. His throat felt tight and when Jack sat down right next to him, he didn't fight against getting pulled in.

"We'll get through this," Jack assured him. "Just like we got through everything else, alright?"

Like the sudden passing of his mother. Taking Gavin in no matter the mysteries surrounding his past. When Queen Belatrice returned to Rhyst without an engagement.

Now this.

It was assuring to know that they had dealt with so many crises already and had come out fine. This was just another one.

"But before all of that, you have to rest. You'll need every ounce of strength you have for the coming days."

Jack was right. Like so often.

Taking a big breath, Geoff let his hands drop into his lap and opened his eyes. With the single lantern on the table and the fireplace going strong the sitting room was homely and safe, but once he stepped outside all of that would be gone. Out there he would have to keep his head high and make sure that everyone knew that he was alright and in control.

"Okay."

* * *

The Royal Oracle was a drunk idea Geoff had had one night, a scheme, a trick, something that he had never considered would actually work.

But after a few hardships, the people were eating it up. Not all of them of course. Those devoted to the Gods called it blasphemous and a sin. That's why Jack wasn't a fan of it. His mother had been very religious before her passing and Jack wasn't a fan of lies in the first place, but even he couldn't deny it was working.

In retrospect, it was probably an easy solution to a big problem.

Once Gavin had returned from the Nether, everyone had been watching him. From the beggars on the streets to the maids in the castle, everyone was talking about the dead boy being alive again. They were waiting for something, and if Geoff was honest, he had been as well.

There had to be a reason why Gavin of all people had returned through the portal if so many others hadn't, and he had heard so many theories about it. That now Gavin couldn't die, couldn't even be hurt, that he would be able to talk in the old tongue or wield magic like the legends said.

None of that was true. When Gavin tripped he skinned his knees like any other kid, there were no strange voices coming from him, no hint of any magic, and as fond as Geoff was of the legends of his kingdoms, he didn't actually believe that there had been magic creatures, dragons, and wizards living here before. Even if they had been real, Gavin certainly wasn't one of them.

No, Gavin was nothing more than a scared child, plagued by horrible nightmares during the search for his home. They had never managed to find it, no matter how many men Geoff sent out, and so Gavin had stayed in the castle. Not that any of them minded that, after years of living here and being one of the few persons Gavin trusted, they had grown close.

The people thought differently about that. They still expected something, some sense behind all that was happening, and because there was nothing, they made up their own theory.

Child of Misfortune.

A name that followed Gavin wherever he went. A creature sent by the Nether to undo this healthy kingdom, to infect the people highest up and bring bad luck to all involved. Gavin was at fault when the weather took a turn for the worse, Gavin was at fault when sickness spread through the outer villages and Gavin was at fault when a child was born, sick and deformed, before passing on.

The man that attacked Gavin had believed in the same thing. He had courted a lower noble whose influence was fading slowly but surely. It had been going on for nearly a decade now, but apparently right then it had been the fault of a little child and killing the Child of Misfortune would surely restore their reputation.

It was stupid and ridiculous, but a cruel reminder to Geoff that it wasn't so in all minds out there. That some really did believe that Gavin brought nothing but misfortune and needed to be gone.

So they gave them something different to believe.

While Gavin had been studying economics he had come across the patterns Geoff himself had never realized. There was an area close to their neighbor Agptek, the desert kingdom, that experienced a severe drought every eight to ten years. It wasn't a very populated area and Geoff himself had been too young to remember the last drought, but when he looked at the reports of the area, he could also see it.

They would have to prepare to avoid another heavy drought for the area, but it also gave him another idea. The title Child of Misfortune was something so ugly and hateful, even though Gavin never actually said it, Geoff could see in his eyes how much it hurt to be called that. Of course, that was understandable; it scared him because people were actually acting on it and Gavin barely dared to leave the safety of the castle anymore.

An oracle though, someone who could see into the future and warn the kingdom about upcoming dangers... that was something more positive. Something that the people expected. If there was a reason as to why Gavin had returned from the Nether, maybe the people would calm, and who was more likely to see the future if not the dead boy walking in their midst?

At first, the idea was laughed at, but the drought came, and thanks to their preparations the area had enough food and water to withstand the year.

After that, the voices grew very, very quiet. It was nothing more than studying and seeing patterns in history, and Gavin was surprisingly good at it. He even took some guesses that paid out, even when Geoff found them too risky.

They had built upon that and over time Gavin had accumulated some kind of following with some very influential nobles among them. Of course, there were some nonbelievers and heated discussion about the Royal Oracle, but they could take that.

It was better than being the Child of Misfortune, and Gavin was ready to play this role.

Geoff could still remember the change happening in the boy, how he had grown more confident over time and nowadays he’d even stand up for himself if needed. It filled him with such pride to see the painfully shy boy he had met by the portal grow up.

Right now he was silently watching as Gavin pulled on his purple cloak. It was one made out of the finest materials one could buy and a gift from a well-known tailor in the city. The royal color was as much a symbol for the Royal Oracle as the golden eye Gavin always wore. Everything for show.

Normally he wouldn't get himself dressed, the cloak was heavy and wrinkled easily, but Ray had perfected each step even with one hand.

Now Michael was standing next to Gavin, his lips pressed together in concentration as he tried his best to help.

It wasn't very even; one part of the cloak was dragging on the floor while the other side was riding up too high and when Michael stepped back, he must have noticed. Instead of laughing about it, his face fell.

"Sorry. Lemme just-"

He reached for Gavin's collar, but Gavin caught his hand before that, squeezing.

"It's fine."

"I can do it right," Michael insisted.

Gavin hesitated and his eyes met Geoff's through the mirror. Finally, he let go of Michael's hand and let the other start anew.

Geoff didn't comment, they were on a tight schedule today, but he couldn't get himself to hurry them up. Michael's face was so drawn and exhausted that it hurt his heart, but his movements were very calculated, doing up the cloak more carefully. There were still wrinkles, but at least it fit Gavin better now.

Gavin held still as Michael fastened it with the golden eye pendant before letting go. He gave Gavin a once over before shrugging and Geoff nearly had to laugh; he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Michael this nervous.

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror, pulling a little on the collar before smiling.

"Thank you, Michael," he said softly and finally turned towards Geoff.

The day was dawning lazily over the hills, washing the sky in soft pink hues. After the winter it would be one of the first pretty spring days, but neither of them truly paid attention to it.

The door to Ray's room was tightly shut and once they were heading towards the throne room, Geoff had instructed a group of maids to clean up and take everything personal. Maybe they would find some more clues as to what had happened.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked. Usually he would already be here while Michael was resting, but Geoff found no trace of him.

"He's asleep by now," Gavin told him. "He stayed the night, I don't think he slept a wink."

Geoff's eyes darted to Michael who didn't look like he had slept either, but the other noticed right away.

"I managed to get a few hours of sleep. I'm ready," he said, and the fierceness in his voice assured Geoff a little. He nodded.

"When is your meeting with your followers?"

Gavin shifted a little uneasy on the spot. "I wanted to schedule it for this morning."

Which would mean he would miss most of the council meeting. That was honestly what Geoff had been hoping for because it wouldn't be pretty. He felt sick just thinking about it and he couldn't imagine that it was any different for Gavin.

His council wasn't a big fan of Gavin as his heir and they also knew him well enough to realize the whole Oracle thing was nothing but a play. They had no qualms about calling him out on it, and usually Gavin took it in stride. He could be quick witted and had a sharp tongue if he wanted to, but right now he was too emotional. Geoff couldn't have him losing face in front of the court, it would only hurt his reputation further.

"Do so," he instructed him. "There are lower nobles and commoners in your ranks, that should help dam the flood of rumors that are already circulating."

Gavin nodded. He took another glance at himself in the mirror, his hand reaching up to touch the golden eye. The pendant swayed a little, the gem catching the light.

"I will assure them that the Royal Oracle and his followers are here to support the King and his decisions. That we are a union that has to work together to assure that everyone has a brighter future," Gavin muttered.

That was a little surprising. The time when Gavin had run each of his meetings by him and Jack were long gone, but right now he looked so unsure of his own position. An expression that couldn't leave this room.

"Just in case... just in case what happened had anything to do with this." He tapped his pendant again. "I will remind everyone that we're on the same side."

"We don't know exactly what happened and what Ray's motives were," Geoff told him. "It probably has nothing to do with the Royal Oracle."

Gavin pressed his lips together and Geoff stepped closer. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. The green and purple of their cloaks clashed a little.

"But do as you seem fit. Those are people devoted to you and they will listen to your words. Reminding them of our alliance will be a good step."

"Okay."

Geoff jostled him and couldn't quite keep the worry out of his voice. "Are you sure you're ready for this? If you need more time to prepar-"

"No," Gavin interrupted him. He didn't so much as glance at him, just looked at himself in the mirror, and now there was something fierce, something determined shuttering over his face. A mask, sure, but a good one. Once that would fool people.

"I can do this. We have to act fast to counter the rumors, that's what you said yourself."

"Alright." Geoff let go of him and watched as Gavin pulled himself to full height; he was nearly as tall as him now, and wasn't that funny? Not too long ago Gavin had barely reached his middle, his short legs having a hard time keeping up with him.

Right now Gavin stood in front of him as his heir, not the little boy from before. Sure enough Michael was waiting, the silver crown in his hand. It was pretty, one of Jack's greatest works with the three arcs. A copy of Geoff's own crown, the Ramsey crown that would be passed down to Gavin eventually. Only the green gems were missing but Gavin looked just as royal when the crown was placed on his head. They weren't needed.

"Let's go."

The doctor put her report in front of Geoff before stepping back. In the morning light streaming in from the windows behind the throne, she looked tired. She must have worked through the night to get him the answer he needed.

"There were no wounds on the body. No sign of any harm done to him," she explained. "As we suspected Narvaez died because of the ingestion of poison. We found a vial with some traces of the poison. It slows down the heart until it finally stops, leading to certain death."

"So... Ray fell asleep?" Gavin asked. He had moved to stand by Geoff's side and now the doctor looked up to him, tilting her head a little as she thought about it.

"Not... really. But it was a fast death, he didn't suffer if that's what you're concerned about, your Highness."

Gavin shuffled restlessly.

"He's a traitor to the throne," Gavin said, but it sounded like he had to remind himself of that. That was stupid, Geoff was absolutely fine if Gavin wanted to mourn Ray no matter what the other had done. After knowing each other for so long it was only natural, there were feelings there that couldn't just be forgotten overnight, and Ray had always been good to him.

Geoff made a mental note to talk with him about that later, but here they couldn't. The public image was crucial in times like these and they couldn't have Gavin standing here, openly mourn a traitor.

Reaching out, Geoff brushed against his hand before nodding.

"Thank you very much. Get some rest, there might be some things I'll send your way once we searched through the chambers."

"As you wish." The doctor bowed before them before turning away. Geoff watched her leave the throne room and once the huge doors fell shut, he sighed.

What a mess.

Turning around he found Gavin still standing there, taking deep breaths to calm down. That was fine as long as they were alone, but it was probably better that he wouldn't be here for the court session. The doctor had explained everything very objectively, but some of the court would find a lot of harsher words.

A bit away stood Michael, and he looked ready to pass out. He was so pale that Geoff was actually worried he was growing sick, but as he watched, Michael wrenched himself back under control. Shaking himself until he stood taller.

Michael was one of the most promising warriors in his kingdom, otherwise Geoff would've never allowed him to become part of Gavin's guard. Of course, this whole mess hit close to home and still...

He squeezed Gavin's wrist until he looked at him before nodding towards Michael. Once Gavin turned around, his face fell. Something truly upsetting seemed to crash over him as he pressed his lips together. He looked pale before shaking it off and walking over to Michael.

"Hey, it's okay."

Michael actually jumped at that, he was so deep in thought before looking up to Gavin who was approaching him like he was a shy animal. He leaned into the hand on his shoulder, but his eyes darted to Geoff, something scared in it. Like he expected judgment. Michael wasn't stupid.

If Ray was the culprit he must know that it didn’t look good for him either, not with how close they had been.

They still didn't know if Ray had truly worked alone or if he had anything to do with it in the first place, but right now Geoff just looked back steadily. He wasn't yet sure what to think and in front of such an important court session, he had other things to concentrate on.

Gavin pulled Michael in and even though he resisted for a second, he finally sank into his embrace, hiding his face against Gavin's shoulder. Gavin was whispering to him, but Geoff didn't try and listen in. Right now with both of them so close and a hand brushing through Michael's hair they just looked like two friends, supporting each other after a great loss.

Geoff left them for a moment, watching as Michael's hand came up, grasping so tightly to Gavin's cloak that his knuckles turned white.

"Are you able to protect my son if anything happens during that meeting?" Geoff asked bluntly, and Michael took a deep breath. It was like a switch being flipped and when Michael guided Gavin to the side his eyes were hard in determination.

"More so than ever, my liege."

That Geoff could believe and it eased something in him. It wasn't like Gavin was far away, he would meet his followers in the hall just outside the castle walls, but after everything that had happened, it still left him on edge.

"You two should go then. Court will begin soon."

With a nod Gavin began to walk down the couple steps that raised the throne over everything else, but he wasn't even down when the doors opened. It was Lady Reese stepping inside and Gavin instantly tensed. She was one of the members of the court who spoke very openly about what she thought of Gavin's position, and Geoff could bet she was having a field day with all that was happening.

"Prince Gavin, will you not join us today?" She asked instantly. "I heard our session today will be about a very important issue that also involves you. Granted, as the heir of the throne you will be part of it."

"I fear I have responsibilities somewhere else, but if time allows me, I will join the session later," Gavin told her, his voice as sweet as could be.

"You're early, Julie," Geoff interrupted both of them. "The court session isn't for another half hour."

"There are horrible rumors floating around, my liege. I heard about death and betrayal within the castle walls and the fear just wouldn't let me hold still." Her smile was well practiced, but not even that could mask how cold her eyes grew once she turned to Gavin again. "Considering that we have an Oracle in our midst, I, of course, didn't believe them. Surely our Prince would've seen it coming if there was any ill will."

She made no move to step out of Gavin‘s way and he wasn‘t going to step out of his way to do so, so he was forced to stop in front of her.

"I don‘t think you should talk about things you wouldn't understand," Gavin said, but the jab didn‘t make her falter.

"Nobody should, Oracle. It usually results in lies if one tries."

"Enough now," Geoff interrupted them."I already have a headache and your bickering doesn‘t help."

"Of course, your Majesty." She stepped out of Gavin‘s way, but before Gavin could go on, Michael‘s hand shot out, holding him back.

"Bow," he demanded, turning towards Lady Reese. "He‘s royalty, he‘s the Crown Prince. No matter your stance, you have to bow before him."

That... was a move. Usually it was Jeremy who accompanied Gavin throughout the day and even though he had seen Jeremy more than once lose his cool during situations like this, that was nothing against Michael. He wondered if Michael even knew who he was talking to, how influential Lady Reese was or how far her family tree went back.

Even so, would Michael care about it? Probably not, and he was right, no matter what, Gavin was wearing a crown and that should demand respect.

For a second Lady Reese just straight out stared at Michael with all the disgust that tainted her heart. Michael came from a family of lower nobles and Geoff had no doubt that under other circumstances he would turn up missing. There were certain rumors regarding Lady Reese‘s way of handling things at her mansion and if she wasn’t so influential and didn’t own so much land...

Finally Lady Reese lifted her hand, but didn‘t quite touch the place above her heart. Her bow was mockingly deep, like that of a jester.

From up on his throne Geoff could only see Gavin‘s back, but he was very curious what his face showed in that moment. He surely took his time to raise his hand and beckon her to stand again.

"Is there anything else you want to address, Lady Reese?" he asked, and if possible, her face flushed even more.

"I wouldn‘t want to keep you from your oh so important duties," she informed him, and with one last nod Gavin left the throne room. Lady Reese looked after the two of them, her shoulders pulled back and her hand a fist at her side.

Seeing her like that, Geoff had to keep from laughing.

"I could imagine that little brute being part of this whole mess. He‘s disrespectful enough to even turn against the crown," she said, and that surely sobered him up.

"Michael just reminded you of common courtesy."

"That whole bunch surrounding the Oracle were always too close to one another. Now one of them is dead after turning on you. I‘d say you‘d be a fool if you didn‘t keep a close eye on them, my liege."

Geoff raised his brows. "Are you insulting your King?"

"I would never, your Highness." She bowed again, her hand pressed against her chest. "I‘m just worried that this little Prince got too drunk on his position and is now after your place on the throne. I don‘t trust him."

"I trust him enough for both of us. Otherwise I wouldn‘t have made him my heir. Gavin is more than capable of leading."

"He‘s a dirty bastard without any heritage to speak off! Clawing his way out of the Net-"

"Watch your tongue!" Geoff couldn‘t remember standing up, but now he was on his feet. Up here on the aisle he towered over her and she flinched. "You are talking about my son! His heritage is mine, no matter the blood flowing through his veins! Speak ill of him, you speak ill of me and will be punished accordingly!"

Lady Reese stared up to him, face pale as if she‘d seen a ghost, but with two hectic red spots on her cheeks. Her mouth was half open, but no words were coming out, and that was probably the safest bet for her. After these past days Geoff felt rubbed raw and angry. Angry that someone was coming after him, angry how much it weighed on the people closest to him and even more so when those he trusted were called out, least of all from someone like her.

"Everything alright here?"

He hadn‘t noticed Jack stepping inside, but he was waiting by the huge doors. He must have heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Everything is well, isn‘t it, Lady Reese?" Geoff asked, and she was quick to bow again.

"Of course, my liege."

"I just made sure that our dear Lady Reese knows her place," he went on. She kept her head lowered but he could bet that her face was burning. "And it‘s well beneath that of a royal. So she should word her concerns carefully."

She didn‘t answer, didn‘t even react as Jack passed her. He had a bunch of reports in hand and when he stepped up to Geoff, he handed them over.

"Calm down," he whispered to him. "I know this whole situation is shitty, but we have to stay level headed."

"She went after Gavin."

"She won‘t be the only one who will today."

Geoff hated that Jack was always right. Sometimes it was just annoying, but today it was burning like a fire beneath his skin. 

Most of the court had heard a version of what had happened already and even though Jack clarified the case it wasn‘t dramatic enough for them.

They blamed Gavin. That he had sent Ray to get rid of the King so he could take over or that his followers were working on their own. That they didn‘t see the Royal Oracle and the King as a united front, but rather as a threat for their revolution.

That last one came from Lord Lowry and Geoff had to fight not to roll his eyes. Lord Lowry was the highest cardinal in their kingdom and as insane as a caged rat. His first reaction to Gavin appearing out of the Nether was to praise the Gods, only for it to instantly turn to burning the boy at the stake because the devil was sitting on his shoulder. Over time a lot of the commoners had flocked to the Royal Oracle. Apparently the Gods hadn’t done much for them, but thanks to the warning of the Oracle they hadn’t suffered hunger from the upcoming drought.

So yeah, Lord Lowry’s opinion of Gavin might be a bit biased.

When all of them brought forth their opinion and things were said and done, Geoff had a massive headache. It was the headache of a century as far as he was concerned. None of their advice was useful, most were just thinly veiled accusations in the first place, either against him, Gavin, or a punishment by the Gods. The last one once again kudos to Lord Lowry.

But Jack had been right and he kept his calm, listening to his court until it was appropriate to send them away. He was sure they could tell that he was brimming with anger and Lady Reese was just waiting to tell what had occurred before the court session. Not that he regretted putting her in her place, it had been a long time coming. It still didn’t look good for him, but fuck that, he would worry about that later.

Like after he finally had some food. This morning he had been too anxious to eat and now it was early afternoon and he felt like he was nearly devouring himself. 

"At least that’s over," Jack mumbled when they were finally alone.

"Remind me again why I had to sit through that without jumping down their throat whenever they open their mouths?"

"So that the court can spread what really happened and we can call out the ridiculous rumors I already heard."

Geoff rubbed his face. They were heading towards his private areas of the castle and he could already smell the minced meat waiting for them. "Amuse me."

"First one I heard was that you are sick and tired of the Royal Oracle and now are killing Gavin’s closest friends."

"Pretty standard, not very creative."

"Also heard a ghoul was walking the castle at night and ate Ray’s dreams, leaving only his shell behind."

"A ghoul!" Geoff cried out. "Ghouls don’t eat dreams! Someone messed up there!"

"I'll make sure to inform them."

"And tell them to educate themselves about monsters in the dark. Ghouls!" Geoff threw his hands up in disbelief, but it had at least eased his mind after that exhausting meeting. It all came rushing back when Jack opened the door to the dining room.

Michael and Gavin were already sitting there and by the looks of it, it’d been a long morning for them as well.

"Since when are you two back?" he asked. Gavin had mentioned that he might join the court session if time allowed him, but he hadn't. Honestly, it was for the best. Towards the end the discussion had really grown heated and Gavin showing up would've only escalated things further.

"Not too long. Maybe half an hour ago," Gavin murmured. He was poking at his food, besides that it looked completely untouched. Michael on his other side had at least eaten something, but he was throwing Gavin a worried look.

"So how did it go?" Jack asked as they sat down. A servant moved quickly to bring them food and Gavin watched them absentmindedly. He didn't answer while they were in the room, and that left a foul taste in Geoff's mouth, but even when they were left alone Gavin remained silent. He was staring into his plate and looked like he was going to grow sick.

Jack threw him a concerned glance and Geoff scooted his chair over until he could place a hand on Gavin's back.

"Buddy?"

Gavin opened his mouth, but still didn't find any words. There was a thoughtful frown on his face, and only when Michael grasped his hand did Geoff realize how tightly Gavin was grasping his fork.

"There were some very worrisome reactions to the news." It was Michael who said it as he eased the cutlery form Gavin's hands. "Some real assholes out there."

"What does that mean?"

Gavin shook himself and took a shaking breath. When he spoke, his voice was very controlled, "Some of my followers think that the Royal Oracle stands above the King. That the order of things is outdated."

"They think you should lead the kingdom?"

"Not a kingdom anymore. A theocracy."

"Well, okay." Geoff leaned back to share a look with Jack. That was fucking news, alright. To have Gavin as a religious leader of this land was... was certainly a thought he hadn't entertained yet. He didn't even get the chance to attempt to work through this when Gavin went on.

"They said that they are very grateful to the Ramsey bloodline but... but that it was ending. There is no real heir after all, none that carries your blood at least." Something furious crossed his face and he pushed his plate noisily away from himself. "Not even in front of my followers am I good enough for the crown! But who cares, doesn't sound like I need the crown in the first place- Jack, don't look at me like you told me so."

He spat the last words, harsh enough that Geoff actually jumped before turning around. Jack sat opposite of him, but Gavin's words didn't even make him falter.

"I didn't say a thing, Gavin."

"Come on, you say it all the time! What kind of fucked up idea this whole Oracle bullshit is, how I'm representing this kingdom in the wrong way and-" Gavin threw his hands up, something frantic in his movements. "Guess you were right! Guess you were fucking right as always!"

The words hung between them, but nobody dared to reply. Jack had been against it from the beginning and Geoff had still insisted. It had helped after all. It had helped the public opinion about Gavin, and fuck, Gavin even dared to leave the castle, not fearing to get attacked on the street. Geoff would never regret going that path, no matter how unconventional it had been, because it had made things easier.

Now it was the cause of this mess and by the Gods, what a big mess this was. A theocracy! As long as their records showed, this country had been in the hands of a king, not always a good King, but Geoff had never believed there were such deep issues that some people wanted such drastic changes.

Geoff still had a hand on Gavin's back and he could feel him tremble. He didn't think it was out of anger.

"It weren't many people who hinted at that idea," Michael said. He spoke carefully, nervous. "Maybe five or so? That's good... right?"

"We need the names of all of them," Jack said.

Michael nodded eagerly but his face fell when he turned to Gavin. Gavin who had his face buried in his hands, still trembling uncontrollably.

"Gavin told them that the Royal Oracle and the King are meant to work together," Michael went on like he wanted to remind Gavin of that. "He did a great job, I'm sure they got that Gavin doesn't want all this crap!"

That was wishful thinking at best, but it was at least an effort to cheer them up. Unfortunately if they wanted this to stop they would have to cut the head off the snake.

Gavin stood abruptly. His chair scraped across the floor, unfitting in their thoughtful silence and he pulled a face at the noise.

"I’ll prepare the list right away."

He made to leave the room and Michael quickly got up to follow him. Geoff caught his sleeve when he passed by him, making him stop.

"Make sure he rests first," Geoff told him quietly. "We can't have him losing his grip right now. Tell Jeremy the same."

"Yes, my liege." He bowed quickly before catching up to Gavin.

Geoff watched both of them leave and then turned back to his plate. The conversation had ruined his appetite, but he still shoveled the food into his mouth, knowing he needed it. Opposite of him Jack didn't move, but Geoff could feel his eyes on him.

"You really have I-told-you-so written on your face."

"Probably because I did tell you guys," Jack remarked, and Geoff could only roll his eyes.

"Neither of us thought it would escalate to this degree." He nodded towards Jack's plate. "Eat. We'll need the strength."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They blame me, don't they?" Gavin asked him.
> 
> "You know they always do. You could barely write your own name and already you were the cause for the clouds on a sunny day. Life is easier with a scapegoat."

Chapter 4

The night felt as cold as a thousand needles against his skin, the sky absolutely clear of any clouds. Not even the moon gave much light, a barely there crescent above Geoff. Winter was behind them for now, but right now it didn’t feel like it.

From up here he could see torches and lamps lighting the city, warm homes that closed the doors against the cold. He was standing on the astronomy tower, the highest part of the castle and could see for miles. There was a group of travelers up north, outside the city. They hadn’t quite made it before the gates closed but they had a roaring fire going. Sometimes he could see shadows moving there.

It was night, but the kingdom was still alive, still breathing. He also took a breath and it helped clear his head. After such a horrid day, standing up here felt peaceful. No reason to think about anything really, about how hard the words of the court had hit him or that some out there would rather see him kneel than on the throne. Ray’s lifeless body and the question if he had also believed so.

The other questions, like if Ray had acted alone? Who else had known? Had someone paid him to put poison in his wine? Had it been Ray in the first place?

Back in his chambers it wouldn’t leave him alone, but here he was able to let it go. From here he could see his city, could remind himself what was truly important.

The kingdom. The kingdom always came first, no matter what. His mother had lived like that and she had made sure that he understood their role as royalty. She had ruled until her body had given out on her, and even when she was laying on her deathbed she had asked him to look after the kingdom, not her.

When he gazed up now he could see the Guiding Star and that reassured him as well. It was a stupid little legend but he liked legends and stories and astronomy. As a child he had studied all those things extensively until he couldn’t find the time for them anymore, but all those things had spoken more to him than any religion ever had. Maybe that was now biting him in the backend.

Somewhere beneath him, at the foot of the tower he could hear voices, but it was too far away to properly hear what was spoken. Sure enough just a minute later the heavy wooden door downstairs was pulled open and slammed shut. There were steps coming up the long and winding stairs in the inside of the tower and Geoff lazily turned around.

He figured it was Jack, after all, only Jack knew where he was and the room in the spire for the astronomy equipment was locked for the night, so no scientists. What a shame, it was a wonderful night for stargazing.

There was only one door right behind him and he was only a little surprised when it opened.

“Gavin?”

“I wanted to give you the list,” Gavin told him and let the door fall shut. “I gave it to Jack instead and he told me you were up here.”

He looked softer in the dim light. Without the purple cloak, he always did. It was like a mask getting slipped on, a necessary one, but Geoff didn't like it. Not that he was one to talk, after all, he was the same. The moment he wore the crown he was the King and had to act accordingly. At some point, Gavin must have copied that from him. Every time he slipped that cloak on it was like someone was pulling his strings, making him stand up straight.

Now bundled up in the green of the kingdom he looked more like the little boy waiting by the portal. The little boy that had followed him wherever, holding on to his hand to not get lost.

"You look better," Geoff told him and scooted to the side to make space for him. "Did you manage to sleep?"

"I crashed pretty hard." He still looked a bit sleepy, his cheeks red either from the cold wind or the stairs he had just headed up. "Michael made sure I did."

"It's been a rough few days. Sleep helps clear the mind."

Gavin nodded. When he stood next to him, arms resting on the balustrade, Geoff could still feel the warmth that only a good nap brought come from him.

"I didn't ask before but how did the council meeting go?"

Geoff sighed. "As well as you'd expect."

He wanted to let it be at that. After all, he had come here to forget about all of this if only for an hour, but he knew that Gavin was watching him. His steady gaze hard to ignore when there was no one else but them around.

"They blame me, don't they?" Gavin asked him.

"You know they always do. You could barely write your own name and already you were the cause for the clouds on a sunny day. Life is easier with a scapegoat."

Gavin's hands held on tight to the balustrade; Geoff could see the white of his knuckles.

"This time they are right though. When we started this," Gavin gesticulated to his chest where usually the golden eye pendant hung, "I didn't expect this to happen. This whole Oracle got too much traction in the first place. When was the last time I foresaw something? I can't even remember! This whole spiel should've run dry months ago, now this!"

"Life is easier with a scapegoat," Geoff repeated. "It's also easier with someone to believe in. You managed to be both."

"There are Gods for that!"

"Gods are something distant though. You are right there, they can talk to you, touch you. Who would you rather listen to? You or that nutjob Lord Lowry?"

That made Gavin's lip twitch. "Are you kidding me? If I ever get stabbed in the back I’ll know it's him."

"Stab you in the back? He would wrap you in golden chains and burn you at the stake!"

"Right, like the Sorcerers in the old legends. Without the golden chains, I would just snap my fingers and be free."

They laughed together, no matter how morbid the topic was. Over time that had become some form of coping mechanism, and Jack wasn't really a fan of it, but it was working. Right now Gavin actually grinned at him, but as the silence dragged on the light feeling faded.

For a while Geoff actually entertained the idea that Lord Lowry was behind all of this, making it look like the Royal Oracle was their enemy to get rid of them. Ray didn't fit into the picture though, Ray had been devoted to Gavin and would've never followed Lord Lowry.

"I'm sorry," Gavin whispered next to him. "For what's happening. This time all those voices are right: it's my fault. Today when my followers talked like that... with such vehemence..." He shook his head. Geoff watched as he fought with his words, trying to sort the thoughts in his head.

"If we hadn't started this whole act, things wouldn't have turned out this way. Your reign would be secure because you're a good King, you are, Geoff, and everyone down there has to know that." He nodded towards the city at their feet. The twinkling lights of the people just living their life. "The only real thing overshadowing your time as King is me. If I hadn't come from that portal things would've gone smoothly."

"I highly doubt that."

But Gavin wasn't even listening, he was still grasping the balustrade tightly.

"Maybe I do bring misfortune," he whispered.

"Oh come on, buddy! You never listened to those assholes before, don't start now!"

"If I would just go..." Gavin turned towards him, something pleading in his eyes. "If I'd just disappear, Geoff. Things would be better. What if I just run away, somewhere where nobody knows me-"

"Hey," Geoff interrupted him but when he touched him, Gavin just frantically shook his head.

"No, think about it. Without me there would be no Oracle, there would be no constant fighting with the court. This whole mess wouldn't have happened. You'd need a new heir but there's still time. There's still time and I'd just need some funds. Just enough to start somewhere els-"

Gavin flinched when Geoff grasped his arm. He tried to pull away, but Geoff wouldn't let him, no, he kept him right there.

"My heir is standing in front of me," he told him. "That's something that won't change. That's something that I won't allow to change. I chose you to be the next in the Ramsey line and I don't care what all those old farts think about that. I know it's the right decision."

Gavin closed his eyes, he looked like the words physically hurt him. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." He pulled Gavin in until the other stopped struggling. Until his face buried in the crook of Geoff's neck and his heavy green cloak was enough to keep both of them warm.

"I'll fight each and every one of those who spoke ill of you personally if it means to have you instead," he whispered. "I don't care about them or that the blood in our veins is different. I love you even if it means I have to fight for you. Especially then, okay?"

He meant it with every fiber of his being. The louder the voices had gotten, the tighter he had held on to that child. The more Gavin had struggled and feared, the more Geoff had protected him.

He had fallen in love with that little boy who had clung to him because he had no one else, and later when Gavin had stood on his own feet, had made friends on his own and discovered the world around. At the end of the day he had always come back to sit on the fur before Geoff's fireplace, telling him about all the adventures he had stumbled into. Those had been simpler times that were long gone, but he still remembered them fondly. Becoming a King so young and suddenly... at least he could make that child smile, at least he could make a home for him.

Gavin was shaking in his arms, a deep tremble as if he was cold. Geoff buried a hand in his hair; when Gavin didn't wear a crown it was as easy as years ago to brush through the strands.

"I love you," he assured him again. "And we'll get through this together.”

He could feel Gavin’s nod, could feel his hands come up and hold on to the front of his tunic. Gavin didn’t step back, just buried into his embrace, and Geoff let him. After all, this was all he could ask for, standing here with him while looking over the kingdom. Knowing they were all safe, at least for now.

It took a while for Gavin to compose himself, but when he finally looked up he was smiling. Geoff smiled back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. When Gavin freed himself, couldn't help but chuckle and catch the end of his scarf.

Even without his purple cloak, Gavin was provided with only the finest clothing. Of course, as part of the Royal Family he had to represent them as well. Because of that, the scarf stood out like a sore thumb. It was well worn and the ends were even starting to fray by now but Gavin still wore it as much as he could.

"I could ask for a new one," he offered, but Gavin quickly shook his head. He even snatched the scarf from Geoff's hand and pressed the end to his lips.

"I like this one, it's mine."

"You've worn it for so long it'll tear some day."

"It's mine," Gavin just repeated, and Geoff huffed. Actually, it had been  _ his  _ scarf, one of the dozens hidden in one of his wardrobes, but that had been so long ago that Gavin might not remember. When Geoff had wrapped the scarf around him for the first time it had still gone to his feet, but the boy had latched onto it right away.

"Keep your nasty old scarf then. I'll get myself five new ones instead."

"Go ahead, I don't care about your fancy new scarves." He puffed out his cheeks like the brat he was and for a while, they just stood there like that. Watching over the city, close enough to touch, their arms a warm point of contact. Gavin was still playing with his scarf, deep in thoughts and Geoff nudged him.

"Look at the Guiding Star," he told him, and Gavin looked up.

"It's bright," me muttered.

"It's bright and steady. I haven't seen a single flicker up there all night. It means we're on the right track." Even now as he watched there was none. It was a cold and clear night so that might be why, but it had settled something in him. By the way Gavin relaxed next to him, it did so for him as well.

"You are going to question Michael and Jeremy soon, right?"

"Probably tomorrow. I didn't find time today."

Gavin nodded, but he looked saddened. It wasn't the same reaction as with Ray though, and his voice was heavy when he murmured, "I don't want to think that it's one of them, I really don't, but I would've never believed that it was Ray either. Fuck, I never believed this would be a problem at all."

He hesitated then turned to face Geoff.

"I guess we can never truly know what goes on in other people's heads."

His gaze was open, nearly challenging and Geoff knew why. After all those rumors about Gavin coming after the crown ahead of his time, after one of the closest people to him had clearly turned against Geoff, he wanted to know what Geoff was thinking about that. All those fancy words about getting through this together didn't mean much if deep inside Geoff had started to doubt.

Maybe Gavin was expecting that, a clear question.

Are you behind this.

Did you tell Ray to poison me.

Are you trying to overthrow me.

"It seems so," Geoff just said and Gavin's eyes widened. There were so many emotions on his face that Geoff couldn't even begin to decipher them but he didn't care. He had never listened to those voices, to this stupid Child of Misfortune shit and he wasn't going to start now. As a child, Gavin had trusted him when he had trusted no one else. He was going to repay that favor now.

"You will die as a foolish old man one day, Geoff."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." He shrugged and pushed himself off of the balustrade. When he passed Gavin, he snatched the end of his scarf up again and pulled. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm freezing my dick off."

* * *

"You know why I called you here?"

"I mean... yeah?"

Geoff had to admit it was a stupid question to ask. It was early the next morning and he had asked Jeremy to come in. They were sitting in the same meeting room he had been in with Ray and somehow that left a bitter taste in his mouth, like some kind of bad omen. That was of course unreasonable and he tried his best to ignore it.

"Tell me about Ray."

"He always seemed content to me," Jeremy answered right away. He must have prepared for this meeting. "I know he took his injury hard, but he was over that. He seemed to enjoy his life and his place in the castle."

"In which way did he take the injury hard?"

"He tried to fight left handed. Sometimes he would train with Michael and once or twice he came to me and I showed him how to throw axes. Bows and crossbows weren't really an option for him, so he tried other methods, but it wasn't really working out," Jeremy explained. "He couldn't quite get the technique right with the axes and Michael told me Ray had a hard time with the weight of the swords. He gave up eventually."

"Would you say he was still resentful about that?"

"I didn't think he was. As I said, he seemed happy. He was studying hard." Jeremy trailed off and bit down on his bottom lip. Geoff gave him the time to compose himself.

"Can I speak freely?"

There was no one else around, not even Jack. Jack was already taking steps to surveil the names on Gavin's list, so Geoff nodded.

"If the evidence wasn't so damn convincing I'd never believe you," Jeremy blurted out. His cheeks colored because saying something so blunt to a King was always dangerous, but Geoff didn't care. Nobody was around to put an act on and he preferred it this way. It was easier to see the truth when the one opposite of him was emotional.

"Gavin told me about what's going on with his followers and I know it looks like Ray was a part of that, but Geoff..." Jeremy frowned, shaking his head. "Ray didn't believe in that. None of us do, we know Gavin is playing the Oracle. I mean we're there when he studies and looks for things he can safely predict. We all know it's a game!"

That was a point Geoff had thought about before. Ray had been around since before the whole Oracle act had started and Gavin might be a good actor, but not like that. It was hard to keep something like that hidden when Ray and the others were around Gavin all day. Also Jeremy had just admitted that Gavin wasn't even trying to.

"Did Ray want Gavin to become King?" he asked, because that was the only explanation he could come up with.

Jeremy just shrugged, a bit helplessly. "I guess he did? But why the risk? That's the part I don't understand. It will happen eventually since Gavin is your heir. Why risk losing everything just to have Gavin on the throne quicker? That hardly helped anyone, least of all Ray."

Yeah. Maybe the plan could've worked out if Geoff had never figured out he'd been poisoned, but how likely was that? Ray had to see it coming that Geoff would search for a doctor and figure this thing out. That could not only bring Ray a life in the dungeon, but had also greatly damaged Gavin's reputation.

It all seemed too thoughtless.

"I'm sorry Geoff," Jeremy said. Sitting there in the same place like Ray before felt like a strange déjà vu. He was also clearly nervous, but not in the same way Ray had been. Perhaps because he had been more prepared for this conversation than Ray? Geoff didn't know anymore.

"I really want to help you, but I don't understand it myself."

The Ramsey crest was pinned over Jeremy's heart, the green shiny because Jeremy took good care of it. It was different from the crests his normal messengers wore or the embroidered ones the other knights had because Gavin had especially ordered it for Jeremy.

The buckle of his belt that carried his axes was the golden eye though. All of Gavin's closest followers wore some kind of signet from him and Geoff knew it would be weird if they didn't. 

"Thank you, Jeremy. Could you ask Michael to come in next?"

Michael looked exhausted in a way Geoff couldn't remember ever seeing him. The red rimmed eyes spoke of either not enough sleep or too much wine. Considering that he was just about done with his shift, Geoff hoped that it was the first.

"Did you sleep at all yesterday?" Geoff had to ask. There was a sharp pang of concern going through him upon seeing Michael like that. He had known all of them since early childhood and seeing them so rundown made him realize that it was also weighing hard on them.

Ray had died, Ray was gone just like that, and under all the political impact that was easy to forget, but Michael hadn't. No, Michael had walked in one day and had found his friend dead on his bed.

"I did," Michael assured him but his voice was colorless. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it, buddy."

Michael took a moment to think about that before trying himself on a smile. "I will be fine then, Geoff. It'll just take a few days."

"If you say so." He didn't ask any questions, and sure enough Michael continued on his own.

"I grew up with Ray. We spent every day together for years and now it feels weird to have him gone. I'm just trying to understand."

"We all do."

Michael folded his hands on the table and stared at them in concentration. When he spoke his words were very carefully chosen.

"You want to find out if I knew anything, if I was a part of it, or know someone else who was a part of it. I don't, Geoff. I'm just tired. I wish this hadn't happened."

"Did Ray have contact with anyone besides your group?"

Michael shrugged. "Could be. He was alone for most of the day when Gavin and Jeremy were out and then he went to the library or the gardens. He might have friends there I don't know about. Before his injury, he had friends within the knights, but I can't remember the last time he went there."

"What about Gavin's followers?"

"Sure, he sometimes accompanied Jeremy and Gavin."

Geoff hummed thoughtfully. He turned away to look out of the window. The sky was of a pale blue and bare of any clouds. It had been a cold night, he could still see frost on the roof tiles. The guiding star had been bright and Geoff knew that it was just a useless belief, but it had settled something in him. He wanted to believe Jeremy and Michael; he wanted them not to know anything about this whole mess because he wanted this to be over.

Michael had followed his gaze and was looking outside as well. He seemed impossibly far away in that moment.

"Do you think Gavin should be King?" he asked him, and Michael snapped back to attention. For the first time, he looked actually awake.

"Gavin belongs on the throne." There was no doubt in his voice, no hesitation as he looked Geoff in the eyes. "He's worked hard to be where he is today and I do believe he will be a good King. Not yet though. He isn't ready yet."

* * *

Geoff hadn't touched any bottle of wine since he had found out about the poisoning. Even now when he knew Ray was dead and his body burned, he didn't dare to open the wine. The seal of the bottles was still intact so he knew there was no poison inside, but he also didn't fight too hard against his disgust. He had drank too much in the first place, this was a chance to stop that bad habit.

Today he felt the urge to open one of the bottles though.

It had been two weeks since Ray's death and shortly after they had begun their investigations. Nothing had happened. The court was moody as always, but whenever Gavin joined their sessions, they kept their mouth tightly shut. It would be hysterical under any other circumstances, but it tasted bitter. The court had realized the influence Gavin had over his followers and now feared getting poisoned as well.

If their own King wasn't safe, who was?

Of course Gavin wouldn't do so, but it was obvious that it amused him greatly. After years of being looked down on, watching the court fear him was a sight to behold.

There was also no issue with Gavin's followers. Besides that first meeting the voices about a theocracy had calmed down until they were nonexistent. Geoff would love to join Gavin one day like he had done in the past, but knew his presence might not be advised.

Jack made sure to send out people he trusted to oversee the meetings but they also came up with nothing. Meanwhile Jack had also sent out spies to check on the people on Gavin's list.

"Isn't it strange that we have nothing on either of them?" Geoff asked over breakfast that morning.

"They aren't idiots. It's not like they'll prance around, proclaiming they'll try and overthrow the King," Jack reminded him.

"Could we have one idiot among them though? One who just gets drunk and tells some of our guys the whole story?"

Jack threw him an unimpressed look over his cup of tea. "Gavin might have been too forceful with assuring his loyalty to you in those meetings. Those guys might have gotten cold feet."

Geoff hummed and turned back to his slices of bread. He had known some of the names on Gavin's list. Most of them were higher nobles in this city that had served his family for generations, and that had hurt. A reason could be that they hoped for more influence under Gavin's reign when Gavin called for a new court.

There were barely any names from the common folk, but probably because those hadn't dared to speak up freely. It would be hard to find out how deep this whole issue ran and Geoff didn't have much hope to find everyone involved.

The snake's head though, that's what he had to concentrate on.

"They'll make a mistake eventually," Jack assured him, and Geoff just pulled a face.

"Probably. I hope they do so soon. Right now it just feels like it's all going to explode at some point."

"It won't. We'll catch them ahead of time."

Geoff didn't believe that. He had a bad feeling since waking up, but that might just be his overworked mind.

"I wanna head to Gavin before court today," he found himself saying. "I wanna go through the schedule one more time."

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Still."

And that was it. He didn't know where that urge had come from, it was just a gut feeling, but he tended to listen to it. Most went with logic, but he had always trusted his instincts more. It was like looking up to the Guiding Star. There was no rhyme or reason behind it, but it was still working out for him.

Jack knew that, and after throwing him a glance, he just shrugged. Yeah, he had learned years ago that trying to stop him wouldn't do either of them much good.

Geoff was a lot more thick-headed than him.

They finished their breakfast before heading out together. It was still early, they wouldn't have to be in the throne room before noon, and Geoff had planned to take this morning to relax a little. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone though and he knew he would have to act on it or it would bother him all day.

The moment he knocked, he already knew that something wasn't right. There was no shuffling behind the door, no one calling them and there should be. Jeremy should already greet them, Gavin already awake, someone had to be there. Nobody answered the door though and without thinking about it, Geoff barged right in. Next to him Jack actually jumped, he had been lost in thought and stared at him with big eyes at the harsh reaction, but then he also paled.

Inside it was dark. A sliver of light at the far wall showed where the curtains were still pulled shut and didn't let the sunlight in. The fire had burned out, leaving only ember behind and it was cold inside.

Geoff took a deep breath and froze. The scent of blood was thick on his tongue and nearly turned his stomach.

"Gavin?" he called and stepped inside. The light of the hallway didn't reach far into the room, but it was enough to see things strewn around, books and clothes, and as he stepped towards the windows he felt them under his boot. Soft things, things that broke, and something metallic that he kicked into the dark abysses around him.

His heart was beating so hard that it hurt and his hands were outstretched and he just waited to touch something wrong. Some human skin, something hiding in the dark, something sticky.

Instead, he brushed against the curtains, grasped them and pulled. He nearly tore them right from the wall to let the light in.

The first thing he noticed was an ax embedded deep into the door towards Gavin's chamber. It caught the sun's rays beautifully, but it nearly made his heart stop. His knees felt weak, but that didn't stop him from rushing to the door and pulling it open.

"Gavin!"

Nobody was inside. In here the fire was also burned down to embers, but he didn't bother to pull open the curtains. He could see enough, the carelessly thrown around trinkets, the blanket that had slipped halfway from the bed. Some jewelry sparkling under some cloaks, carelessly thrown away.

"Guards!" That was Jack, screaming at the top of his lungs and Geoff had nearly forgotten about him. Slowly he turned around to face the main room again and felt all the breath left his lungs.

It looked even worse. The furniture wasn't where it was supposed to be and there was a second ax in the corner of the room. Maybe the thing he had kicked away before.

Blood had drenched part of the fur in front of the fire and Jack was standing there, looking down. Someone was laying there unmoving and for a second it was Gavin. For a second those were Gavin's legs he could see, and Geoff didn't dare to step closer in fear of also seeing his face. He wasn't sure if he could take it.

"Guards!" Jack yelled again and even through his shock Geoff realized how weird it was to hear Jack so loud. Now there were steps coming from outside the room and Geoff forced himself to step closer, to move past the armchair and see.

It wasn't Gavin laying on the ground and the relief washing through him nearly made him fall to his knees. It was instantly replaced by a feeling of dread because it was Jeremy. Jeremy was laying on the ground, unmoving and cold, and Geoff knew that he was dead. One glance could tell him so much, but Jeremy had fought. There were at least two axes missing from his belt. Whoever had come in here, Jeremy had tried to fight them, but they had been stronger.

Geoff couldn't see where all the blood was coming from, but it was a lot.

"My liege?" Two guards barged into the room but the second they looked around, they fell quiet.

"Close the gates," Jack ordered. "Nobody gets into the castle and nobody gets out. Send a servant right now!"

Geoff barely registered the words, he was still staring down at the body. Jeremy was laying on his front, one hand raised like he had reached for something, like he had thrown an ax in his last moments before collapsing.

Turning around Geoff found the ax embedded in Gavin's door again and felt bile rise in his throat.

What had happened here?

Had Jeremy ordered Gavin to stay in the room? Probably, there were ways for him to escape from there. But one of the intruders had run after them and Jeremy had tried to stop them.

Then where was Gavin?

Had he managed to slip into the secret passage?

Turning back to Gavin's bedroom, he pulled the curtains away. The secret passage was hidden behind a framed map of the kingdom. A good push against the corner of it would make it swing back and reveal a staircase leading into the lower parts of the castle.

Now with light streaming into the room Geoff could see that it hadn't quite closed again. There was a bloody handprint on the frame from someone climbing inside and for a long moment Geoff just stared at it. In his head was only white static that left no room for a full thought.

Only when he heard the guards returning he managed to shake it off. It was replaced by a horrible feeling of rage and he stomped out of the room before he knew it.

"How did neither of you interfere with this?" he barked at the guards. "Clearly there was a fight! Do you want to say you didn't hear a thing?"

One of the guards, a man maybe a bit older than Gavin, stared at him with wide eyes. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, but the woman next to him looked more composed. She was around his age and began, "My Lieg-"

"The intruders must have come past you! It's the only way up here!"

"King Ramsey," she said, now more harshly, but at the same time she got on her knees. Her hand reached out to pull the younger man down with her.

"Please listen."

"I'm listening!"

"If we truly neglected our duty you may gladly have my head," she told him, her head lowered. "But I swear that we didn't hear a thing. Nobody passed us either, besides you and Lord Jack. However we only got here an hour ago. Please allow me to fetch the night guards for you."

Right. He waved his hand to signal her to hurry up. The woman jumped to her feet and ran out, the young man was still kneeling in front of him. Geoff wanted to order him to do something, to not just waste space there, but then Jack's hand wrapped around his wrist.

He hadn't even realized how much he was shaking until he had that steady point of contact.

"Get up and send the chief of guards up here. After that find the Head Maid as well and bring her here."

"Yes, my Lord!"

The guard hurried out of the room, through the open doors Geoff could see nosey servants standing around, clearly being brought here by the noise. He was thankful that Jack closed the door between them because Geoff wasn't sure if he could keep his calm right now.

That also meant they were alone in this room though and he very slowly turned around. The chaos was everywhere, carelessly thrown around books and clothes, nearly every drawer was pulled open and ransacked.

"What were they searching for?" Geoff whispered. "Riches? Documents?"

"Not riches." Jack moved towards the fireplace to bend down. In the early morning sun something there reflected the light but only once he picked it up, Geoff recognized the bracelet. It was made out of the finest silver, a gift that Jack had crafted himself for Gavin. Someone must have stepped on it because it was broken in half, and seeing that gave Geoff a stab in the heart.

To see it so carelessly on the ground when it was worth so much, just thrown away.

Geoff quickly looked away, but then his eyes fell back on Jeremy and that was even worse. Before he had felt relief once he'd realized it wasn't Gavin, but now he was ashamed because of that. He liked Jeremy, no matter all the shit that had happened recently. Once Ray had been injured and couldn't take on his duty anymore Jeremy had been their first choice.

He fit right in with the other three and was talented with the axes. It was no secret that Jeremy had looked up to Jack, had worked so hard to impress him and to be worthy of his position. Geoff had appreciated him in the throne room each day, the easy humor he brought when they were alone and his quick reflexes when he felt something was wrong. Sometimes he had lost his temper, mostly when people blatantly disrespected Gavin, but that had only showed his heart.

Now here he was, laying on the ground with one hand above his head. The ax had buried itself deep into the wood of the door, but there was no blood there. It was too high to hit anyone anyway, one last desperate attempt to follow his duty.

Geoff kneeled next to Jeremy and touched his back. It was cold and unmoving, but he didn't let go.

"Thank you," he whispered. He didn't think Jeremy could hear him, but just in case he wanted Jeremy to know that.

There was a knock on the door and Geoff expected Jack to answer it. Jack was more composed in a crisis and just the thought of facing the guards who had let this happen sent him in a blinding rage.

But Jack was deep in thought, the bracelet still in his hand as he looked around. Yeah, Jack was already working things out and probably hadn't even heard the knock, so Geoff got up.

It was the Chief of Guards waiting there, a serious expression on his face and shortly after the Head Maid appeared as well. The old lady shushed the servants away that still lingered even though her breath was heavy from hurrying up here.

Good.

"There has been an attack and the Prince is missing," Geoff told them bluntly, and even though the shock after the words were clear, both of them quickly schooled their faces. "Sent everyone out to search the castle. The gates are closed so nobody can escape outside. I want every stone turned."

Jack had made the right decision. The knights could act quickly in case the intruders were found, but the maids and servants knew every nook and cranny of this castle. Not that he believed the intruders to still be here.

If the guards had been right and nobody passed them during their first hour of their shift, then the intruders had a head start, and Geoff's first instinct was to believe them. It was a possibility though. If those intruders really followed Gavin into the secret passage, they wouldn't have passed these guards.

Still, someone had to have seen something.

When he closed the door again, Jack wasn’t standing by the fireplace anymore. He had moved on into Ray's room and when Geoff passed him, he could see that everything had been ransacked as well. What had happened here?

Entering Gavin's room, he nudged the map and let it swing open. Behind was a dark staircase and hoping against hope, he called, "Gavin?"

No answer, of course not. He heaved himself inside and followed the steps downward. After a few, he was walking in complete darkness and had to carefully search his way forward. The torch at the entrance of the passage wasn't there anymore, but the fire in Gavin's room hadn't burned anyway, so he wouldn't be able to light it.

Soon there were two bright specks in the distance and his heart sank. The passage ended behind a painting down in the lower hallways of the castle. There was a latch that was pulled back, letting light flood in.

He had to crouch a little to peer through the eye holes but from here he could see into the hallway beyond. On the opposite of him was a mirror at just the right angle to see the entire hallway in its reflection. Right now there was no one but he could hear distant calls as the servants were alerted.

Pushing against the painting, it swung open and Geoff stepped out.

There was no trace of Gavin here either.

Now with the light shining into the passage, he could see the torch on the ground. Someone had stomped it out and just left it there. The fire would shine too brightly through the eye holes and as Geoff looked up to the painting, he had to shiver.

It was a painting of a woman, getting water by the well. Nothing spectacular but her eyes were black holes. Who had looked through them before coming out into this hallway? Gavin? Or someone who had caught up to him in that dark staircase?

It was impossible to say right now and Geoff stepped back inside the passage. He pushed the latch back into place and pulled the painting shut.

For a long moment he stood there in absolute darkness. His hand reached out to touch the rough stone of the walls and he could nearly feel Gavin covering there. His breath going fast because Jeremy had just been killed and now the same people were towering above him, holding him back. A hand over his mouth to keep him from calling for help. So close to servants and guards but unable to reach them.

"Geoff?"

Jack's voice reached him from far away but it took him a long time to truly progress it. His hand was still pressing against the rough stone and he could nearly feel how they had bored into Gavin's back, could nearly feel how hard his heart had pumped in that second, his mind racing.

Gavin wasn't stupid. If there had been a chance to leave any clue behind, he would've. Geoff just had to find it.

"Geoff!"

Jack called again and this time Geoff turned around. He began to walk upstairs again, but stopped when the light fell in from above. Like this Jack was just a silhouette, a dark shadow looming above him.

"This doesn't add up," Jack told him right away and Geoff nearly wanted to laugh. Did Jack really expect this to make sense? But something about the way he said it locked his words up. Even from down here in this dark staircase he could see how tightly Jack was holding on to the silver bracelet.

"Something isn't right here. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His name is Alfredo Diaz," Jack went on as he noticed his hesitation. "He says he met with Jeremy the night before he was found dead."

Chapter 5

The two men who had guarded the stairs to this part of the castle had begged and pleaded with Geoff, but he barely listened. They claimed that no one had passed them besides people who had business being up here. A handful of servants and maids in the early morning hours. Michael and Gavin. Jeremy.

Either the men were lying or someone had found another way inside. That was possible, sure, but Geoff didn't believe it. Of course, there were windows someone could've climbed in from, but that would still mean they had sneaked inside the castle without anyone noticing a thing. Someone had to see something!

The other option left him uneasy. What if someone used the secret passages to move around unnoticed? That was a terrifying thought that he quickly pushed away. There was hardly anyone who knew about the system of hidden hallways that sneaked through the entire castle and the ones that lead into the chambers of the Royal Family were kept secret. They were only used during emergencies, and to imagine someone finding out about them and climb up that dark stairwell straight into Gavin's bedchamber was terrifying. A shadow in the night, just waiting for the right time to strike.

All of those ideas were scattered in his head, and through it all Geoff forced himself to hold on to the red hot fury in his chest. He didn't dare let go of it, feared what would rest beneath.

Gavin was gone and whoever had him was ready to kill. They had taken Jeremy out before he could sound the alarm and Gavin wasn't even trained in combat.

It was only thanks to Jack's hand on his back that Geoff ordered for both of the guards to be thrown in the dungeons. Whatever had happened that morning, it had been their duty to protect the Prince and they hadn't. Geoff had rarely ordered for an execution during his reign, but it wasn't unheard of. Standing there in Gavin's empty chambers with the scent of blood in his nose, he figured it would be a fair punishment. If he didn't know he would regret the decision once he calmed down, he didn't think the men would live to see the next day.

"The fire," Jack told him once they were back alone in this horrible room. Geoff had just sent for the doctors to take a closer look at Jeremy and get him out of here. Maybe they could at least work out what had killed him.

"Geoff, both fires were out. It was cold in here," Jack said again; Geoff barely heard him.

He didn't give a fuck about the damn temperature in this room, not when Gavin was missing or maybe worse. He could barely take his eyes from Jeremy's unmoving form and the blood that had soaked into the fur in front of the fireplace.

Jack grasped his arm and shook him.

"You don't get to work yourself into a panic right now," Jack hissed. "You fucking help me figure this thing out, you hear me?"

Right.

It was a physical effort to look up at Jack, to wrench himself back under control, but he knew that Jack was right. He could panic all he wanted to later, right now there were more important things to think about.

"What about the fire?"

"It had completely burned out and it was cold inside of here. The curtains were drawn."

"It happened in the early morning," Geoff mumbled. How was that important? That's what he had figured anyway, and it just meant that they had to hurry. Maybe they could still find the intruders. Nobody he had sent out had come back with anything to report, but the gates were closed, nobody could get out.

"Who fucking opens the curtains in the morning?"

"Fucking Gods, Jack. That's honestly the last thing I'm concerned about-"

"Michael does." Jack's hand squeezed hard enough to hurt, but Geoff fell silent. "Michael is here in the early morning hours. Michael checks on the fire during the night and Michael fucking opens the curtain when the sun rises. Why didn't he do it?"

"He didn't get the chance," Geoff whispered and slowly it dawned on him. "We got the timing wrong."

"Whoever was in here came in the middle of the night. They searched through everything by the looks of it, that took time. They were here for maybe an hour, if not more, and it was most certainly more than one person. Maybe three at least."

"One to search through this room, one to keep an eye on Gavin and one to... what? Restrain Michael?" That was a laughable idea. Michael was strong and insanely talented, to think that any ragtag group could overpower him and keep him in check was ridiculous. But didn't that fit wonderfully with his idea before?

if this group came through the passage and dragged Gavin out of bed... If they barged into the main room, a blade pressed against Gavin's neck; what could Michael do besides lay his weapon down?

Geoff's eyes darted back to Jeremy's body and he felt his mouth grow dry. "Jeremy disturbed them. They didn't expect anyone to barge in here, but Jeremy also had no clue what was going on. They overwhelmed him and took him out."

Jack wasn't quite on board with that, Geoff could see it in his face, but it was close enough to what he had worked out. That didn't matter, it was easy to check on their theory.

Geoff threw open the door and gave the poor maid the scare of her life. She dropped the laundry that she had collected and quickly kneeled to pick it back up again.

"Leave it," Geoff ordered. "Find me Jones and bring him here. As fast as you can."

Michael wasn't in his barracks. Nobody could remember seeing him come in that morning. Nobody could find him on the castle grounds. He had vanished just like Gavin had.

Knowing that made Jack's mind run in circles. Something horrible had happened in Gavin's rooms last night, something that left Jeremy dead and the other two missing.

If he was right about the timing of things, he was sure that Gavin and Michael were already out of the castle by the time Geoff had closed the gates. Anything else would be ridiculous and too risky.

Not that this whole thing wasn't risky.

Whoever had come in the night, had made questionable decisions. If their main goal had been Gavin, and Jack was pretty sure that had been it, why face Michael? If Geoff was right with his theory that the intruders had come through the secret passage and had surprised Gavin in his sleep, why not just take him? Drag him down that dark staircase and leaving Michael none the wiser a room beyond.

Of course, it could be that Gavin had managed to make a noise, to put up a fight, and Michael had barged in. Only that Jack hadn't seen any sight of a fight in Gavin's bedchambers.

Someone had ransacked the place but the only signs of a fight had been in the main room.

That was another thing. If someone really managed to snatch the Prince and overpower Michael and restrain both of them... why bother searching through the chambers? Sure, there were riches and jewels and silk there, important documents, and Gavin kept an assortment of rare books, but the risk of it all. There were guards close by who could hear something or one of their prisoners could escape.

What was so important that those people had stayed behind for?

That they had stayed long enough until Jeremy had walked in?

"They killed Jeremy," Jack muttered. They were in Geoff's chambers now, and it was a relief to get out of that horrible room that reeked of death. However, it was unbearably quiet after all that chaos before, after Geoff had yelled orders and brushed off curious onlookers.

The silence had something unnerving in it, like they were standing still while time was moving on too fast. People were working on it, he knew that. The castle was searched from top to bottom; Geoff had also sent people out into the city beyond. Servants were questioned if they noticed any strangers during the night.

Everything was moving around them and standing still in the middle of it was eerie.

"I noticed," Geoff told him. He was sitting in his armchair and even though his eyes were wandering to the wine and liquor in the corner of the room, he hadn't bothered to get himself something.

Jack had to admit that it surprised him a bit, but it was a good thing. They both needed a clear head.

"Then why bother with Michael? Why keep him alive?"

That didn't make sense to him. He couldn't imagine Michael just sitting there, giving in and following orders. No, Michael had been putting up a fight, would've thrashed around and screamed at the top of his lungs if he so much as got a breath into his lungs. Dragging him through the castle unnoticed was a nightmare.

Why not just get rid of him like they did with Jeremy?

Geoff also slowly shook his head. He didn't have an answer for him either.

"We don't know what happened," he finally said. "Maybe there was some kind of deal, maybe Michael actually managed to escape and we just haven't found him yet. Fuck, maybe we haven't found his body. I can't tell you, Jack."

"I know. I'm just thinking out loud," he said, nearly apologizing. It was a thing Geoff was holding onto and Jack wasn't going to lie, he did as well. If Michael was out there with Gavin, it was a form of comfort.

Michael would keep him safe as long as he could, and having someone familiar with him would help Gavin keep calm and not do anything reckless. It was a small comfort, but it was a better picture to imagine than Gavin being out there alone, having watched both of his friends die in one night.

It still didn't make any sense to him.

Sure, there was a possibility that the intruders used Michael and Gavin against each other. Michael wouldn't do shit if it meant risking Gavin’s life and he could also see Gavin following orders to keep Michael safe. Even more so if he had seen what had happened to Jeremy.

However, neither of them were stupid, they both knew that anything was better than to be taken away from the castle, somewhere where Geoff's protection didn't reach them. Why not fight and scream and thrash around until someone nearby noticed?

The longer Jack followed that trail of thought, the more he could feel himself grow uneasy. It got him another idea, one he would not share with Geoff. Not yet, not without any evidence, because he could already tell that Geoff would blow up in his face. He had every right to because the claim would be outrageous.

What if there hadn't been any intruders? Not in the sense as they thought?

Michael had already been in the room and had all the time in the world to look for whatever he was searching for. If there had been something he had been looking for in the first place, maybe the chaos was just to throw them off his trail. They would have to wait and see what was truly missing in Gavin's chambers.

But he could wake Gavin in the middle of the night and get him to come along. Gavin trusted him and he surely had been sleepy. If Michael shook him and told him to go, he would follow no questions asked. After all, Michael was meant to keep him safe and in case of an emergency, Gavin was meant to listen to him.

Jeremy didn't fit in that thought. Michael knew better than anyone when Jeremy showed up.

If he really wanted to get Gavin out of that room and whisk him away, why take so long? Why risk Jeremy catching him?

To get another hour where nobody would be alerted? If Jeremy had come in that morning and seen that Gavin was missing, he would immediately raise the alarm so maybe Michael had taken him out to avoid that.

But no, that was stupid. Michael had been alone with Gavin for the whole night. Why not just get him out as soon as possible and disappear into the darkness. Jack could think of no reason why Michael would've waited for Jeremy to come inside.

Still, it was a possibility, and he would investigate further into this. It didn't sit right with him though and he hoped he was right. None of them seemed to fit with Michael.

Michael was many things; mostly brusk, honest, and loyal. Jack couldn't see him keeping secrets and acting behind their backs.

Yes, Michael had taken Ray's death hard, of course he had. They had been close and had worked together for years.

Was Michael part of this bullshit about the Oracle? That was another thing Jack couldn't really see. He didn't know if Michael was superstitious, but he didn't think that Michael believed in this whole nonsense. What other reason was there?

Jack couldn't think of something, and frustrated, he let it go. Maybe this was just his mind spewing some shit, the past weeks had been exhausting and he hadn't gotten enough sleep. It wouldn't be the first time his mind had jumped onto a theory that was pure nonsense once he thought about it with a clear head again.

This one was bugging him especially because he had given the go-ahead to hire Michael. He made it part of his duties to keep a close eye on the new recruits and squires that trained in the castle. It helped Geoff decide who was fit to stay here and who was better sent to defend another city, and Michael had caught his eye quickly.

It was raw talent and strength that the boy had shown easily. At one point in his life, Michael had decided to become a warrior and he had never looked back afterward. The fact that he and Gavin had gotten along like a house on fire was just the cherry on top. Making Michael Gavin's appointed knight was a no brainer and even now Jack stood by his decision.

No matter what had happened in the room after darkness fell, if Michael was still with Gavin, he was safe. Even if Michael was the instigator of his disappearance, he would never harm Gavin. No, that wasn't in his nature, and knowing that, it eased Jack's mind.

Gavin had always preferred Geoff. Jack had never fretted over that after all, it was only logical.

Geoff was the King who had swept in to save him and had taken Gavin to the castle. There he had a roof over his head and a warm meal whenever he felt hungry. More importantly, even though Geoff was busy ruling the kingdom, he always made time for Gavin. More so than he probably should have, but Jack had always made sure to catch up on the work. It took no genius to see that Geoff had adopted that child in record time.

Someone fearful and small and scared that Geoff could help? It was too much like the heroes he loved to read about.

Geoff was fun and full of stories and adventures. Geoff was the one who would hide behind peasant cloaks and sneak out to show Gavin something interesting, a place where the two of them were not the King and the Child of Misfortune.

Jack was the one who taught Gavin etiquette and how to write. Jack was the strict one who told Gavin to sit still and to eat up, to not run around so much or yell.

Jack didn't mind that role, it was the role he played best, the role he had to play as Geoff's advisor. Someone had to keep a level head and see the big picture.

Also there were other things he was good at. He could stay calm where Geoff didn't. Geoff was always emotional, but in the first year after they had brought Gavin home it wasn't what the boy had needed. There were enough people around who yelled and screamed at him, scholars who wanted to take a look at him and people who were ready to hurt him.

Jack couldn't even begin to count how often there had been a knock on his door and he had found Gavin there in the middle of the night, haunted by a nightmare. For the first few weeks, he had stayed with the boy until he fell asleep and Gavin had loved it. The stories Jack would read him, the lullabies, and the attention.

All that had stopped once Gavin got older, which was good. After all he was outgrowing his issues and trauma, didn't need someone to fight the nightmares anymore.

It had left Jack with a hollow feeling, but he ignored it.

Things had grown worse when Gavin got older and Jack could basically feel them growing distant. He wasn't quite sure why. They still spent a lot of time together in the throne room and he helped Gavin continue his studies. Gavin was never outright disrespectful towards him, quite the opposite, but there was an underlying accusation in each and every word. Something that reminded Jack that Gavin didn't trust him, not truly, not unconditionally.

Of course that was rare, Gavin didn't trust easily. Too many people had betrayed him for that, but Jack had never considered himself one of them. After all, he clearly recalled the small boy in front of his door, shaking and with wide eyes, asking if he could sleep in his bed.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Gavin didn't remember those days.

He had been very young after all.

So Jack took the lead after Gavin went missing. There were few things that hurt Geoff deeply, often he could brush everything off, but this right here was too much.

They didn't find a trace of Michael or Gavin in the castle and the guards stationed along the inner walls couldn't remember seeing anyone enter or leave the castle grounds. It was like Michael and Gavin had just disappeared, as if a ghost had crawled up from underneath Gavin's bed and had wisped them away. Clearly, that wasn't possible.

They had gone somewhere and they had to pass through some of the gates and some guard either had seen them or had slacked on the job. Finding out which one it was would be hard and Jack wasn't sure if he had the needed patience for it. Even if he and Gavin weren't as close as they had been before, he had still seen the boy grow up next to him. Imagining that he was out there somewhere and that someone was doing him harm left him uneasy. The only thing he could hang on to was Michael. Michael would protect him, and he told Geoff the same. That was something.

Jack did sleep that night, not a lot, but at least more than Geoff. When he had left, Geoff had sat by the fireplace, lost in his own thoughts and that was where Jack found him the next day as well.

"Go and clean up," he told him once he stepped inside. Geoff actually jumped and his tired eyes darted to him. He didn't look like he even knew where he was or what time it was.

Jack helped him by pulling open the curtains and letting the early morning light in. The fire was burned out, and seeing the empty fireplace made him remember too many things so he crouched down to fix it.

"Any news?" Geoff's voice was hoarse, like he had screamed and yelled all night, and Jack would make sure to get him some tea as soon as possible.

"You'd be the first to hear about it," Jack assured him. "But the doctor said she wanted to come in and talk to us about Jeremy before noon."

"Right."

"You should look at least halfway presentable by then." It was meant to tease Geoff, but also to get him to move. He really did look bad; pale, and with dark eyes. He should shave as well, but Geoff just watched as Jack put new logs in the fireplace instead.

"What about Lord Lowry?"

"What's with him?"

"Gavin told me that if anything happens to him, it would be him. I know he was kidding back then but..."

But it was no secret that Lord Lowry hated Gavin and his whole group of followers. It was a thought that Jack hadn't even considered. Truth be told he had connected this whole thing with the poison, but maybe that wasn't even the case. It could be two totally different crimes.

Lowry had once proclaimed that they had to burn the devil child at the stake. Granted, that had been after too much wine and Lowry wasn't the most reasonable man in the first place, but now that the idea was there...

"I don't see Lord Lowry overpowering Michael," he said slowly.

"That old nutjob? No way, but there are many, many influential nobles that believe in his teachings. Very rich people who believe in the church and who might feel threatened by the Oracle."

"Or who simply don't like Gavin's position, like Lady Reese," Jack threw in. Geoff shivered at her name and they both knew that Lady Reese was a cruel woman, something she had painstakingly learned from her father. If she'd ever get Gavin in her hands it would be a living nightmare.

"It can't be that hard to hire some mercs, right? And if it was someone in this castle, getting them inside here would be easy as well."

“So you're saying it's someone from your court?"

For a moment Geoff looked so sure of himself, but Jack watched it all crumble just a second later.

"I don't know," he said and let his face drop into his hands. "I feel like I worked through every possible scenario already, but then there are more ideas coming. The court has a motive, they don't want Gavin as the next ruler, but they aren't the only ones. Even Gavin's followers might want to get him away from here to start this weird theocracy or whatever bullshit. There are too many possibilities here and I fear if I focus on one and it's wrong, we’ll lose too much time."

Getting up, Jack sat down in the chair opposite of him and reached out to lay his hand on Geoff's knee.

"That's why we have to wait for some evidence. There has to be something because people don't just disappear and leave nothing behind. Once we have a lead, things will be easier."

Geoff nodded but Jack could still feel his uneasiness. The underlying question of what they would do if things were already too late then. Maybe they were searching for nothing, but Jack refused to think like that. It would just freeze them on the spot. 

If someone wanted Gavin dead, there was no reason to first get him out of the castle. No, something was going on out there and it was up to them to put the pieces together.

"Go and clean up," he told Geoff again. "Then we'll see what the doctors have to say."

The doctor that came to see them was the same woman they had called after they found Ray. In her grey uniform, she always looked a bit small, but she actually wasn't when she stood next to Jack. Her eyes were cold, but not cruel. Clinical might be the right word, and she didn't wait until Geoff offered her a seat, she just sat down.

Under other circumstances, Jack might have been amused by that.

All of that fled his mind when she told them about what they had found out.

Jeremy had been killed by a single stab wound in the side of his neck. The bloodloss had made him lose consciousness in seconds before he passed away soon after. All things considered, it was a rather painless and quick death.

The weapon had been narrow, like a knife or dagger, and that surprised Jack. He had expected a sword or something close to it, but a dagger? Those were weapons of cheap mercenaries who couldn't afford anything else, but he had to admit that it was easier to hide a dagger or knife.

Not Michael then, and he already felt awful for ever considering him.

The doctor hadn't quite left the room when Geoff got up. Shaved and washed he looked more competent, but the dark expression on his face was dangerous. Someone had taken what was his and Jack knew he would do whatever to get it back.

"Send your spies to keep eyes on Lord Lowry and the other members of my court."

"If they find out you're spying on them there will be a huge outcry."

"I don't give a fuck. Do as I say, Jack."

* * *

Gavin's room had been cleaned thoroughly. The blood-drenched fur had been removed and the maids had tidied everything up that had been out of place.

When Geoff stepped inside, it seemed like he was traveling back in time to a place where all that shit hadn’t happened. Back then, someone was always here to greet him even if Gavin hadn't been in, so now the silence was unnerving. This place was abandoned and cold, no use to keep a fire going here when no one was living here.

It had been five days since Gavin and Michael had disappeared and the news had already left the castle. He felt like there was a constant murmur in the streets whenever he so much as opened a window. Everyone was talking about it, but nobody had anything useful to say. There were a ton of rumors floating around, each one more ridiculous than the other.

There was still no solid clue as to who had intruded on the castle, and even the spies Jack had sent brought back nothing. Lord Lowry was being his usual eccentric self, but he didn't mention Gavin's disappearance. Not yet at least, he must have been smart enough to know how it would look.

The time would come though, and Geoff already felt his temper rise just imagining Lowry standing in front of his church, preaching that the devil was finally gone.

The court wanted to talk about it, wanted to get their little greedy hands on some news, but Geoff had avoided them. He wouldn't be able to for much longer and he knew that he just wasn't sure if he was able to keep his temper.

Imagining some of them in a conspiracy against Gavin was turning his stomach, and more than once he sat in his chair and imagined what Gavin was doing right now. If he was doing anything anymore or if he was already dead. 

That was a thought, he kept pushing away because shouldn't he know it? Deep in his heart, he should be able to tell if Gavin was gone, right?

Was he scared? Probably. Hungry, or perhaps cold, and was whoever had him taking care of him? Was he hurt?

The last question always sent him spiraling until he had to remind himself that Michael had to be with him. Michael would look out for him.

Thinking like that didn't help for long though. There had been no message for him yet, no call for ransom - nothing. Whoever it was had the Prince in their hands and could ask for riches beyond belief. Fuck, Geoff was ready to give them everything he owned if he could get Gavin back. Somewhere safe, away from those people out there. That's all he had ever wanted.

Seeing that there was no call for riches, they needed Gavin for something else. A public display perhaps.

A couple of generations ago there had been an uprising in the Ramsey kingdom, and Queen Ramsey had captured the leader of the resistance and had him executed in front of his followers. It was a story Geoff had learned about in his studies, but hadn't thought about in years.

Now it wouldn't let him go.

Having no answer or clue was worse than anything else.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing in Gavin's chambers right now. There was clearly nobody here to talk to and he had spent way too long inside of here that first day, looking for clues. But now that everything looked like it was supposed to, it felt right to return here.

The maids had done a great job with cleaning up the chaos and Geoff could walk through the room without tripping over everything. There were still signs of what happened of course. The missing rug and the splintered wood of Gavin's door where the ax had hit it. Things that told of Jeremy's last stand, and Geoff could still see him lying there in front of the fire.

The doctor had said he'd been stabbed in the neck, and in his mind, Geoff could see him standing there, an ax raised. If he had taken aim at someone at the door, maybe the attack had come from behind.

Behind the loveseat Jeremy had stood next to was Gavin's desk. There was a neat pile of documents on top of it, but when Geoff came closer, he could tell that some had been carelessly thrown down before. He picked up the report on top and found a smudged mark on it as if someone had stepped on it.

The green wax was broken apart in the middle, but the candle to melt it was still in its place. The ring wasn't.

Geoff reached up and touched his own ring on his finger. There were only half a dozen made of them and four of them were locked inside the treasure chamber deep inside the castle. It was the signet ring of the Ramsey family, with their family crest carefully etched into each and every one of them. Important notices and letters were sealed with a blot of wax before they pressed their ring into it. The crest showed that the letter was sent from the Royal Family and nobody else.

Gavin had gotten his own during his coronation and always wore it during the day just like he did. When Geoff retired though, he put it down on his desk because that was where he used it most. He wasn't sure what Gavin did with it and there was nobody around to ask.

Was that what the intruder had been after? The signet ring in the wrong hands could mean a ton of confusion and Geoff sat down at the desk and began to look through it. There was still a chance that it was here somewhere, and he began to pull the drawers open.

It wasn't there. The ring wasn't beneath the letters and not in any of the drawers. He found a bunch of spare paper and some notebooks, even Gavin's letter opener was still there.

No ring.

That didn't mean anything. He didn't know if Gavin kept it here at all or maybe he had worn it. That seemed unlikely, considering that it happened in the dead of night or early morning, but a possibility. Geoff had also fallen asleep wearing his jewelry once or twice.

He searched through the room, something that made him feel guilty because he had always let Gavin have his privacy, but it wasn't like he was here to protest. It still felt wrong.

There were a lot of books; just like him, Gavin was a passionate reader. They both shared books about the history of the kingdom, economics, and science. Geoff enjoyed adventure novels about brave knights and the theory about astronomy, while Gavin liked to delve into more fantastic books. Stories of magic and old legends, rumors about the Nether and other worlds beyond their own.

Considering his upbringing that was only natural, and now Geoff went through each and every volume, pulling them out of the shelves to flip through them.

He wasn't even sure why, he didn't expect the ring to be in them, but maybe a message, some kind of hint. That was also unlikely, that maybe Gavin had managed to leave behind something, but all in all it was just something to keep his hands occupied.

Sitting around doing seemingly nothing while Gavin was out there was driving him insane. There had to be something in here, but like this he was just ruining the efforts of the maids. That didn't stop him from going through every book and coming up with nothing. He placed them back in their places and continued through the room.

His hands were shaking when he pulled open the cupboards and chests around the room and coming up empty handed. The different containers for tea on the shelves, the heavy furs for cold days and the sturdy boots didn't help him in the slightest.

By the time he reached Gavin's bedroom, he was breathing heavily, not because of any exertion, but because of his frantic heart. Everything in here reminded him of what he might lose if he couldn't find Gavin, of what he might have already lost.

He wouldn't be able to take it, he knew that. The only thing worse than having Gavin turn up dead was to have no answer at all, and he wanted neither. The kingdom was the most important, the thing he should always keep in the forefront of his mind; that was a lesson his mother had taught him over and over again, but he had never been good at that.

His family was up there alongside. When his mother had grown sick he had wanted to stay by her side and not sit on a throne all day and sure enough, one evening she was just gone. She had just disappeared while he had answered letters, pressing his ring into fresh wax, and only Jack was left.

Jack and then later Gavin who had wormed his way into his heart. Gavin who had disappeared in the blink of an eye just like his mother had.

His breath was going too quickly and Geoff forced himself to stop. His hands were shaking and his chest tight and that wasn't what he needed. Looking through this room, he needed a clear head. Maybe something was missing, like the ring, maybe something was here that didn't belong. He just had to keep it together.

The signet ring wasn't on Gavin's bedside table either, but there was other jewelry piled there. Not as much as Gavin owned, not by far. To celebrate his coronation he had received a ridiculous amount of gold and silver and emeralds, all of the finest quality and worth a fortune. It could well be that the maids had taken some, but they wouldn't be so bold as to take so many; also Jack had made sure that only the most trustworthy maids had been sent here.

There were some rings and a handful of bracelets, a fine silver necklace was also part of it, but besides that, some not very valuable jewelry. Jack's silver bracelet was the only broken one as far as he could see and thoughtfully he picked it up. Gavin had played with it a lot when he wore it, turned it around and around his wrist and Geoff also rubbed over the metal now.

A robbery?

If gold was the reason for all this, why take Gavin as well? For the ransom, of course, but Geoff had received no letter demanding any payment. All he had was missing jewelry.

The maids had collected Gavin's scattered clothes on the bed, carefully folded them and laid them out on the dresser. Geoff ran his hand over the cloak on top.

It was one that he didn't usually wear, made out of the thick fur of a bear that would keep any cold out. It was a gift from the kingdom of Rhyst where cloaks like this were needed in the wintertime. Most of Rhyst was full of mountains and the height made snow fall far into spring and it was always icy cold.

Gavin had never visited that place, but Geoff had before. They were an ally of their kingdom, so Gavin would eventually venture there.

Geoff put the cloak aside for now and looked at the other clothes. The green of the Ramsey kingdom was evident there, which made what was missing all too obvious.

"Geoff?"

It was Jack calling him, and Geoff quickly let go of the clothes. Even though it wasn't Gavin and he had a good reason for searching through these things, he still felt caught red-handed being here.

"I'm here," he called back, and sure enough Jack appeared in the door frame just a moment later.

"I can't find Gavin's signet ring," he told him right away, and Jack frowned.

"I'll make sure to inform everyone to only act on letters coming from your pen and to report any suspicious ones."

Geoff nodded, but turned back around to the pile of clothes on the bed. The scarf was also missing, that dumb thing Gavin carried around with him for years and he wasn't sure if knowing that made him sad or if he should be glad for it.

The scarf might be old, but it would still keep Gavin warm out there. A memento of home.

"I don't see Gavin's oracle cloak," he said, and the reaction was instant. Jack didn't speak, didn't even move and for a moment they just stood there, thinking about it.

Lord Lowry was back on Geoff's mind, but the old geezer hadn't done anything suspicious, and still Geoff wanted nothing more than to shake him until he told him where he was hiding Gavin. If Gavin had been kidnapped because of this stupid oracle spiel he wasn't sure what he would do about it.

"There is a mercenary who wants to talk to you. He claims to have some information that might be useful."

Now it was on Geoff to frown. There had been a couple of people coming forward with their so-called information, but most of them had only been out for some quick coins. Still, he had some trusted knights taking care of questioning them. He had enough on his plate already.

"His name is Alfredo Diaz," Jack went on as he noticed his hesitation. "He says he met with Jeremy the night before he was found dead."

Alfredo Diaz was a tall man that tried to act nonchalant as he waited in the small sitting room, but couldn't quite hide how nervous he was. Geoff liked to believe he had an eye for people and he could see right through the mask. The only question was why exactly he was nervous. Because he was guilty? Somehow he doubted that.

Diaz's clothes were sturdy and practical. It was clear that he wasn't well off, but he certainly wasn't starving. Geoff could see him as a mercenary or someone who did odd jobs to get by. Apparently, he had carried a sword, but had willingly given it to the guards before waiting here. It was a diamond sword on top of that, and that might be the biggest mystery of the man.

There were only a handful of diamond weapons in this kingdom and most rested in the treasure chambers. Warriors that returned as heroes from war often received one of them, and Gavin had gifted one to Michael when he had become his appointed knight. Besides that the captain of the guard carried one.

They were very, very valuable and rare. There were a few mines in the kingdom that gave them plenty of iron and coal, but diamonds? Rhyst and Fieldhollow had more luck, there were plenty of gems in their mountains.

So how did this mercenary get his hands on a sword that could easily buy him a nice house in the capital?

Geoff would just have to ask him.

Diaz had bowed when he entered the room and only sat when Geoff gesticulated for him to. Now they watched each other over the small table separating them, and Geoff couldn't quite work out who the other was.

"It takes some courage to ask for an audience with me in this time of crisis."

"I'm aware, but I figured it would be best to tell you my story in person, your Highness."

"Why's that?"

"My job isn't really prestigious and it takes no genius to figure out you're looking for the mercs who took Prince Gavin. To go to one of your knights and have my words repeated might throw a bad light on me. There is less risk of miscommunication when I tell you directly."

He was right, and Geoff nodded for him to continue. Across from him Diaz took a deep breath and began, "First off, I want to assure you that I have nothing to do with Prince Gavin's disappearance. I never even saw the Prince before and I have no reason to harm him. Believe me, if I had a hand in this I would be far, far away from your wrath."

"I would advise as much," Geoff murmured. He hadn't yet dared to imagine what he would do with the people who had harmed his family, but it wouldn't be pretty. "You said you knew Jeremy though?"

"He's a friend of mine. Considering that you're talking about him in the past tense it means the rumors are true and he really is dead."

Right, Jeremy's death and Michael's disappearance were merely footnotes next to a missing Prince, but he could see a genuine sadness in Alfredo's face when he nodded.

"I fear so. As far as we know he was killed while protecting Prince Gavin."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Alfredo fell silent for a moment, his gaze unfocused and Geoff gave him the time to mourn. If this was a trick it was a very well crafted one, but he didn't think so. There had been so much loss in those past weeks that it was about time he saw the impact it had left on other people outside these walls. He had been too occupied with his own problems, and now he felt strangely chastised by that silent moment alone.

"I met with Jeremy the evening before he died," Alfredo went on. "That wasn't unusual. Once Jeremy was done with his duties he often visited the pub and that's where I find most of my business, so we often saw each other there."

"The pub down in the city?"

"Exactly."

Yeah, Geoff knew that one. It was the biggest in the area and he had visited it himself often enough during his youth before he had inherited. There had always been shady folks hanging around, mercenaries who sat in the dark corners waiting for their next coins.

"I'm not from around here. I came from Werringthal and reached this city not too long ago. Jeremy is the closest thing to a friend I have," Alfredo explained to him. "He is fun to be around and doesn't take himself too seriously, but also made it very obvious how proud he was about his position."

"He talks about his work while drunk?" Geoff asked, and his shock must have been obvious because Alfredo quickly raised his hands.

"No details! I never heard him talk about anything private or whatever he overheard as Prince Gavin's appointed knight. Jeremy isn't like that."

Geoff hadn't thought so either, that's why it had surprised him so much. He had no problems if their knights took some time off after their duty was done; he himself did it as well, but the risk that they could spill some sensitive information was always there. Even more so when they were so close to the Royal Family. Information like Gavin's escape route in case of an emergency and where it would lead. Things that Jeremy had clearly known and that would be too dangerous in the wrong hands.

"So you and Jeremy talked that evening? What about?"

"Not much. He'd been subdued for quite some time, mainly drinking for himself. He was stressed and sad about what was happening in the castle. Again, he wouldn't go into details even if people were pestering him about it, but I mean, there was enough information going around to get a general idea about what was going on in here." Alfredo shrugged. "If anything he was a bit more agitated that evening. I could tell that he was pondering over something, but we didn't really talk. I think he sat at my table because I didn't even want to know what was going on. I'd rather focus on my own business and not on that of others, no offense."

"None taken. Please continue."

"After a while, he said that the other warrior working alongside him seemed stressed and tired. Jeremy didn't think he had slept properly and that he was still mourning, but didn't take the time to properly do it."

Michael. Geoff could remember the lost look in his eyes the days before his disappearance. The death and betrayal of Ray had hit him hard, maybe the hardest from all of them because he'd known him for so long, but the world had moved on. There truly hadn't been time to properly work through what had been happening because the kingdom came first, and the same had happened to Michael. He had accompanied Gavin to his meetings the very next day and had kept an eye on him every night afterward. There had been no chance to mourn such an old friend, and maybe Michael hadn't allowed himself in the first place.

Ray was a traitor who had come after the royal family, and if anything, Michael was loyal. There was a chance that he had denied himself those feelings, no matter how much they were eating at him. He was young like that.

"What else did Jeremy tell you?"

"After that? Not much. He just jumped up and said he had an idea."

"An idea?"

Alfredo nodded. "He wanted to go back and wanted to speak to this other warrior. To take some of the weight from him. Jeremy figured it might be easier to talk to him about what happened than with Prince Gavin."

Geoff stared at him and slowly, slowly he began to piece everything together.

"Jeremy returned to Gavin's chambers right afterward?" he found himself asking, just to make sure he didn't screw something up here.

"That's the impression I had. He didn't even finish his beer, just paid and went his way. I believe he was feeling helpless and overwhelmed by the whole situation. Jeremy wanted to help somehow because once he got the idea he looked way more lively than before."

"Do you remember what time it was when he left?"

"It wasn't too late. Long before midnight."

Geoff didn't miss how sharp Alfredo's eyes grew in that moment. Oh, he wasn't just an ordinary mercenary, he was smart. Smarter then was probably good for him, and there was still the issue about that diamond sword.

Before talking to Alfredo it had made him unbearably curious, but right now it was just a passing thought. Who cared where he got it from, even if Geoff could question him and find out he had stolen it, he wasn't sure what he would do about it. Alfredo had just given him a piece of information that they hadn't known about, and by the way the other was watching him, he knew it.

Geoff would make sure that he would receive the promised coins if only to make him silent about anything that had transpired here.

"Thank you very much, Diaz. I hope I can count on your discretion about this whole issue."

"I wouldn't even think about selling this information to any high bidder."

That was cocky, and Geoff nearly laughed about it.

"Don't worry, nobody will pay more than me. Though I wouldn't mind the names of those who come to you for information."

Alfredo smirked, didn't even try to hide it.

"As you wish, your Highness."

"I know that you don't want to hear this but we might have to consider that Michael has been a part of this."

Jack was right, he really didn't want to hear this. If it was true then Geoff had surrounded his own son with people who were after the royal family. All besides Jeremy apparently, who had died for it.

"If Jeremy returned that evening to check on Michael, he might have disturbed his preparations of taking Gavin somewhere. Michael knew about that secret passage and Michael had enough time to go through Gavin's stuff in the night. He knew where everything important was, he just had to create such a mess that it wasn't as obvious. Jeremy surprised him and Michael had no choice but to take him down."

"Jeremy was killed by a dagger or something similar," Geoff protested, but it was weak. "Michael carries a broadsword."

"You really think he wouldn't be able to get a dagger? That is the easiest thing to do if it was him."

They were in Geoff's private chambers, the only damn place in the castle where they could have a discussion like this. If anything of it got out into the public before they were ready it would lead to an uproar.

Michael was popular among the people, most of all the common folk. While Michael was a noble, his family was small and lived on the edge of the border to Rhyst. That was why he had been sent to the castle so young in the first place. Where he came from there was nothing, a couple of mines and even fewer farms. The landscape was too rough for anything else, rocky hills that turned into dangerous mountains. A noble maybe by blood, but nobody in the capital was about to take him seriously.

To have this boy rise to the ranks by raw talent up to one of the royal family guards was unheard of and gave hope to many out there. To have this fall from grace would only fuel the rumors.

Now as Geoff watched the fire giving them warmth, he couldn't help but agree with Jack. Michael would've been able to pull this off. Fuck, he could see him just telling Gavin to follow him, and Gavin would. That's after all why Michael was with him: to give him instructions and protect him in case there was danger. Michael knew the ways to get around the castle unseen because that's where he was meant to take Gavin, and also because as children they had played fucking hide and seek in the hidden hallways.

No guards around the castle had seen Gavin leave that night, not even those at the gates even though they had to have. There was no other way out and they had searched every nook and corner on the castle grounds, but Michael had many friends among the guards of the castle. Would some of them cover him if needed? Maybe, right now Geoff was ready to believe nearly anything.

To some degree, it would be nearly relieving to know that Michael was behind it, because through everything and even if Michael had betrayed them, he wouldn't hurt Gavin. That was a naive thought, he was ready to admit that, but he held on to it.

"Why would he do it?" he asked himself out loud. "Because he believed in that oracle stuff? I don't think so. Gavin's cloak is missing, I told you that, so maybe it has something to do with that."

"We are keeping an eye on the most influential followers of the Royal Oracle and they are all right where they are supposed to be. Some sent out search parties because they think that we don't even want to find him, but there is no reason to believe that any of them are hiding Gavin."

"What if... Gavin wanted out? What if everything got too much and he ran away?" Geoff asked and the thought had come to him before. In the dead of night, while he was trying to fall asleep. "Michael found out or he asked Michael to come along and he just needs some time before he comes back?"

"Without telling you or anyone?" Jack told him. "That's unlike him, he knows how much we would worry. Also, it wouldn't explain why Jeremy is dead."

Geoff sighed. He had stared for such a long time at the fireplace that now as he looked up, the flames were burned in his vision. He threw himself into his chair and wanted to just sink right through it and get swallowed up by the floor. Right now he could imagine how Jeremy had felt on that evening, this stupid helplessness that he couldn't get rid of, and on top this exhaustion.

He knew he should take a step back and rest for at least a day because he was burning out. This constant worrying and turning of ideas and theories around in his head was making it impossible.

Gavin was somewhere out there and Geoff had no way to contact him. He didn't know why he was there, who was with him, or if he was hurt or cold. It would make anyone go insane.

"What if Gavin is a part of this?" Jack asked slowly, carefully. They didn't look at each other, not after Geoff told him what he had learned in his conversation with Alfredo and Geoff had dreaded this very sentence.

"What if he liked the idea of a theocracy and to be in charge?"

"He will inherit the crown."

"Maybe he got sick of waiting."

"He's not ready yet. He's way too young."

"Gavin is older than you when you inherited. Also, we can't forget that Ray's poison wasn't meant to seriously harm or kill you. Gavin doesn't want you gone, but he might want your place and he asked the people he trusted for help, so-"

"Stop," Geoff snapped at him. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"Geoff..." The word was said in a chastising way, nearly pitiful, and Geoff had to close his eyes to keep it together. If it were anyone else but Jack, he wouldn't show this level of restraint. Whoever dared to turn against his family would face the consequences, but the very thought had come to his own mind before.

It always passed when he thought back to Gavin, to that night on the astronomy tower and how unsure he had been about his own position. To think that he'd done this for a search of control sounded ludicrous.

_"If I'd just disappear, Geoff. Things would be better. What if I just run away, somewhere where nobody would know me-"_

And he was nearly ready to believe it. That everything that had built up since Gavin's childhood had just become too much, that someone had said something that had finally broken Gavin and he'd just taken his things and ran away. Michael would follow him, but then Geoff remembered the state of the room and Jeremy.

No, someone had hurt his son and to hear Jack say something this awful-

"Leave me," he ordered and still didn't dare to look at him.

"Don't lock me out, Geoff-"

"Jack, that wasn't a suggestion."

It took an awfully long time until Jack actually moved. An awfully long time as he waited for Geoff to change his mind, but he didn't.

* * *

Time passed in the horrible cruel way it always did. It kept the world turning, not stopping for anything, not giving answers.

It left them in a strange limbo of reliving day after day again without any change, without any answers. It wasn't until there was a single letter that ripped him straight out of his daily trot and Geoff honestly couldn't tell how many days it had been since Gavin had disappeared.

There were a lot of letters piling on his desk these days, something he was usually better at keeping up with, but he wasn't in the right mind to work through them or to read the false words of condolences. They just soured his mood further, but this letter stood out because of its seal.

The wax used was of a royal purple, and for a heartbeat, he was sure it was from Gavin; after all, it had the same colors as the robe of the Royal Oracle. Then he realized that even as the Oracle Gavin had used the green of the kingdom.

The desert kingdom Agptek used purple, but it wasn't their signet, it was a very unique one that Geoff had only seen once before. The signet of a purple flame that only the Taker of Hope carried, the guardian of the Nether portal.

The last time he had received a letter like this had been nearly two decades ago, and he had found Gavin by the portal. Now someone else had returned and he was instructing his servants to prepare for an immediate departure.

They were going to head to the portal that brought back the dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who do you think it is?"
> 
> "Ray or Jeremy," Geoff told him right away.
> 
> Maybe Michael. If Michael had died and they just hadn't found his body, Geoff could see him fighting to get back. He wasn't sure if even death could contain that boy.

Chapter 6

Echolon Forest was one of the densest forests in this kingdom, but unlike other places, there was very sparse wildlife. It seemed like animals avoided this area and most people agreed that it was because of the portal in the middle of it.

The Nether portal had been here forever. When he was young Geoff had been fascinated by the stories surrounding the portal and he had tried to get his hands on any kind of information he could get. Their library was vast and he also had access to the rarest books and tomes his family had gathered, but he had never found an answer. The portal had always been there, maybe even before the trees and the first stone of this kingdom.

There were enough legends surrounding it though. Stories about demons and dragons that rested in this area, just waiting for a hopeless soul to wander through their territory, of whole worlds that were just waiting on the other side. Or of course, hell. That this was the gate to hell itself where the sinners were sent to burn.

Would they ever find out the truth? Geoff didn't think it would be during his lifetime. He had never been here, not before they had received the message about Gavin, and then they had acted quickly to get this child away from this place, but he had taken the time to take a closer look at the portal.

It was impossible to step through, at least from this side, but he couldn't deny that there was a certain hypnotic charm about the portal in the middle of the trees. He wouldn't be the first one to fall for it.

Echolon Forest took around three days to reach from the capital, depending on the weather, but they got lucky. Spring was often a stormy season, but besides some rain showers, it was sunny, and soon he could see the forest in the distance.

He was sitting in his coach with Jack opposite of him, and he couldn't deny that all of this felt like a déjà vu. The day they had found Gavin here lingered in his mind, and now he was hoping against hope.

"A knight of the castle," Jack murmured. Both of them had been quiet during the trip. They weren't really fighting, but after the past few days, being in each other’s presence felt awkward. Now Geoff turned towards him and also took a glance at the letter in his hand. By now he had read the few words so often that he had memorized it.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Ray or Jeremy," Geoff told him right away.

Maybe Michael. If Michael had died and they just hadn't found his body, Geoff could see him fighting to get back. He wasn't sure if even death could contain that boy.

"Might be neither," Jack said carefully.

"With that timing?"

"You don't know that. We don't know how time works between here and the Nether. When Gavin came out, we searched through the whole kingdom to find his family and never found so much as a hint," Jack reminded him. "I always figured it might be because a lot of time has passed. I know what you mean, but..."

He trailed off and Geoff had to admit that all of that sounded logical, but he still held on to it. Sure, there might be an old knight waiting for them; who had perhaps been dead for decades, maybe even served under his mother, but he didn't think so. It was so rare that someone returned through the Nether Portal, but somehow it made sense to him that it would be someone close to Gavin. Someone who had spent so much time with the last person who had stumbled out of there.

The coach stopped a few yards later, just as they crossed through the first trees, and Geoff raised his brows in question. Jack was already on it, slipping from the carriage to check things out. 

"The horses refuse to go on," he explained when he returned.

"How much further is it?"

"Around half an hour on foot."

"We'll walk," he decided. If he remembered correctly that had happened the last time as well and they had followed the beaten path to pick up Gavin. Animals of all kinds avoided getting close to the portal.

He could feel it as well once he stepped out of the coach, the oppressing feeling, the proximity of another world. It was like a hum in the air around them, something that he could barely hear, but was definitely there. It made his hair on the back of his neck stand on edge and vibrated down to his very bones. The warning to stay away was clear and he knew that people who stayed here too long could go insane.

A handful of knights followed them down the path while the rest of his delegation stayed back, and with each step further it was clear that this place was off. It was eerily quiet in the forest, no rustling of leaves and no birds singing. There were people living close by, they were all aware of that, but they couldn't find any evidence of that until they were right by the portal.

A portal that could bring back the dead; a lot of people went here after a loss, hoping to see a familiar face again. Most moved back to their old lives once they realized how futile waiting here was, but some stayed. Some never gave up on that desperate hope and stayed here until their dying day.

It was a sad place, a sad existence, and their faces were still clear in his mind from the last time he had been here.

The trees around them cleared after a while, and then Geoff could see it. The portal that shouldn't belong here, that looked otherworldly with its black stone, darker than even the night sky. The purple veil in between was hypnotic and he had to force himself to look away.

Around it sat a few dozen people and only a few of them even noticed them arriving, most were just staring forward, forever waiting.

"King Ramsey!"

The current Taker of Hope was a young knight named Lindsay and she hurried towards him now. She wore black armor, just like his other knights, but hers was made out of Enderman skin. According to the records it helped against the effects of the portal.

"You managed to get here fast." She reached them and bowed deeply.

"This might help us find out what's been happening in the castle," Geoff told her and could feel her confusion. Right, out here she probably hadn't heard about a thing that's been happening.

It must be a lonely life in this forest, only surrounded by mourning people and the trees. It could quickly take its toll on some, but Lindsay looked fine, her eyes bright and determined.

"I had to separate him from the people here just to be sure," she told him. "They aren't always rational."

"Show us please."

With a nod, she lead him away from the clearing and Geoff couldn't help but throw one last glance at the portal. It was still standing there, ominous and strangely peaceful. It made him shiver.

There was no path here and they carefully picked their way through the underbrush.

"Did my messenger disturb you on a journey?" Lindsay asked as she moved ahead. She was having an easier time then all of them combined.

"Why do you ask?" Geoff held onto a branch to not eat shit down a slope and held a hand out to Jack.

"I'm just curious how you got here so quickly. I only sent the letter two days ago."

Geoff froze and barely noticed how he steadied Jack.

"That's impossible," Jack said. "We've been traveling for three days already. The letter we got was at least from a week ago."

Lindsay stopped to stare at them, a frown on her face. Geoff didn't think she was mixing things up or lying, but something didn't add up here.

"So you only received my first letter?" she asked.

"The first?"

"About the first person coming out of the portal. I sent it around a week ago."

What the fuck.

Geoff couldn't do much more than outright stare at her. Was she implying that there had been two people stumbling out of the portal in such a short time? After decades of nothing?

Jack threw him a disbelieving look, but Geoff didn't know what to do with that information either. Before he could ask for more details though, Lindsay pointed to their right. "He's here."

Besides the green of the trees that took over everything around them, the dark uniform stood out like a sore thumb. There was a small fireplace next to him and a makeshift tent, all in all, it looked like a hopeless place. It was hard to say after all this time, but for a moment Geoff was hit by such an intense déjà vu that he had to steady himself on a tree. It looked exactly like the place the last Taker had hidden Gavin. It might as well be the same tree where Gavin had curled up to sleep and wait.

"Jeremy!" Jack called and that snapped Geoff out of it. There was no child wrapped in blankets beneath that tree, there was Jeremy. Sitting by the fire, stirring it up; but now he jumped. Looking up, he had to recognize them, but for a while neither of them said a thing.

Jeremy wasn't hurt, there wasn't so much as a scratch on his skin and after seeing him... well, _dead_ before it was kind of disturbing. Geoff hadn't considered that. Before he had come here to get Gavin, he had never seen the boy dead or alive, and thanks to the Gods for that. But Jeremy?

He could still see the blood drenched fur by the fireplace, could almost smell it. Fuck, he had touched his body, had felt how empty and cold it had been.

There wasn’t the case now; he could see how Jeremy's eyes widened, how his chest rose in a gasp, and he was getting to his feet. Something that shouldn't be possible, but there he was, stepping around the fire. Geoff had no idea what to say.

He hadn't expected this to have such an impact on him. Now he realized how naive that was.

"Long live King Ramsey." Hand pressed over his heart, head lowered in respect; Jeremy stood before him.

Hearing his voice again was the last straw and Geoff surged forward to pull him into a crushing embrace. There wasn't any hesitation from Jeremy either, his arms wrapped around Geoff's middle and held on tight. He was trembling and had his face tucked against Geoff's shoulder, he could feel his agitated puffs of air.

Relief, fear, and confusion were basically pouring from Jeremy. Potent enough that Geoff was sure he could touch it.

"It's okay," he found himself saying. Empty words, sure, but better than silence. "You're back. You made it."

Jeremy nodded and for a moment his hands were like claws on his back, pulling himself even closer before he could wrench himself back under control.

"Gavin and Michael?"

Right. Geoff was wondering how he should tell him about the whole mess that had happened, but thankfully it was Jack who took over.

"They are gone. We haven't found them yet." He put a hand on Jeremy's back as well. "But with your help, we can find the intruders. You were there. Are you ready to tell us what you saw?"

Jeremy went very, very still in Geoff's arms before he lifted his head.

"Intruders?" he asked. "There were no intruders."

"It's okay. Take your time to properly remembe-"

Jeremy shook his head and there was such a deep frown on his face that Geoff fell silent. He let the boy step back out of his embrace.

"I remember." Jeremy's hand went up, pressing against his neck. "It grew so cold, but someone... someone was holding my hand."

"Who? Gavin?"

"I think Gavin was scared. He was talking very fast, but he wasn't... no, it was Michael. Michael tried to calm me down and helped me lay down." Jeremy's breath picked up, something very frantic about each intake, and Geoff reached out. He wanted to pull his hand away from his neck, but Jeremy shook his head. His eyes were a thousand miles away and it was too soon, they shouldn't have asked-

"Michael hurt me," Jeremy whispered and the sorrow nearly drowned them all. "I don't know why. I just wanted to help him."

"Michael?" Jack asked and Jeremy nodded. There were actual tears in his eyes now and Geoff felt his heart sink. He couldn't remember ever seeing him cry, but right now he was on the verge of it, his hand still digging into a stab wound that wasn't there anymore.

"He hurt me," Jeremy murmured, the disbelief clear in his voice. "He hurt me and I don't know why."

Jack threw him a helpless look and Geoff squeezed Jeremy's arm. The boy needed a break, but he had to be sure.

"Michael killed you?"

Jeremy's eyes darted up to him and if possible, he blanched even more.

"I died," he whispered like this was just starting to make sense to him. "That's why I'm here. I died."

"I think Jeremy needs some time to process this all."

Geoff had nearly forgotten about Lindsay, but now she was next to him and pointed towards the small camp she had set up. She gave him a pointed look and he followed her lead.

Jeremy was shaking so badly now that Geoff had a hard time steering him towards the fireplace and even the proximity to the flames didn't seem to help. He just sat there, staring into the fire and seemed a thousand miles away. That was no surprise, everything that had happened must have been such a shock to him.

Geoff made sure to stay close to him, but couldn't help but think back to his words.

Michael had attacked Jeremy. Michael had killed him.

_"I think Gavin was scared."_

Geoff felt himself grow sick and tried to push those bad thoughts away. They would have to ask Jeremy more questions later, but only after he'd calmed down.

"You said something about two letters before?" Jack asked and turned to Lindsay. She wasn't sitting down with them, but was still standing and right, that was another thing.

"Jeremy came out of the portal two days ago and I sent a letter right away," Lindsay explained. "Considering that you said you received the letter before that it must have been my first letter."

"So what was the second letter about?"

"Well, exactly the same as the first one," Lindsay told him. "That a person returned through the portal."

"Do you mean to tell me that..." Jack trailed off because the claim was just simply outrageous, but in some weird way it made total sense to Geoff.

"Ray came out before Jeremy, didn‘t he?" It wasn‘t really a question because he was sure of it now and when Lindsay nodded, he wasn‘t even surprised.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jack asked. "Two people coming back after years of nothing?"

"That‘s what I wanted to ask you," Lindsay told them. "I never heard of anything like this before. Even Prince Gavin was long before my time and before him, there were decades of nothing."

"I don‘t think we have an answer for you," Geoff murmured. He turned away to look at Jeremy, but Jeremy wasn‘t even listening. His eyes were still drawn to the fire and Geoff couldn‘t bring himself to snap him out of it.

There were a lot of things to unpack here and he had no idea where to even begin. Besides of course asking Ray next, and thinking back to their last meeting didn‘t help. He had accused Ray of such a horrible crime and then he‘d been gone, just like that.

"Where is Ray now? I want to speak to him." He had to get to the bottom of this, and Ray hopefully knew more. If he knew that Gavin was in danger he might be willing to cooperate.

Lindsay didn‘t answer and when Geoff turned back towards her, she looked at him confused.

"He was already picked up?"

"Picked up? By whom?"

"Prince Gavin." She said it as if that wasn't a big deal and Geoff’s heart stopped. "He came and picked Ray up."

* * *

"Prince Gavin said that he was in the area when he met the messenger, that‘s why he answered so quickly," Lindsay explained. "I had no idea that he was missing! News doesn‘t reach this place."

She was watching them frantically now that Jack had explained the situation and Geoff barely listened. His head felt like it was filled with white noise and it was hard to fight through it.

Gavin had been here. Gavin had just waltzed in here as if nothing was wrong at all and had taken Ray with him before disappearing again. As told, back to the castle, but they all knew that wasn‘t the case.

"Did he appear stressed or even intimidated to you? Was he hurt?" Jack continued to ask and Lindsay looked so confused by this all.

"No, not at all! I would say he was relieved instead. It looked like he and Ray knew each other before."

Of course. Of fucking course.

"Who traveled with Gavin?" Geoff found himself asking. His tongue felt numb.

"Another warrior. I believe Michael was his name."

Geoff tried to make sense of it all, but he couldn't. His head wasn‘t ready to piece all those pieces together and all that was left for him was the question _why._

What was the reason behind all of this? He didn‘t know.

Jeremy was still sitting next to him, a little more attentive now and Geoff couldn't help but wonder if they should wait. If Gavin would show up for him as well to whisk him away, but somehow he didn‘t believe it. Not if Michael was still with them, and if Jeremy remembered correctly, it had been Michael who killed him.

_"He hurt me and I don't know why."_

But hadn‘t Michael also been the one who had found Ray as well? Had he also poisoned Ray? Why though? Just to pick him back up here?

Was Gavin part of this, somehow?

It looked like it even though Geoff still couldn‘t make any sense about it.

Jack tried to make eye contact with him, but Geoff couldn‘t bring himself to return it. He was just too confused and hurt.

Had Ray really tried to poison him or was that Michael? Michael had access to Ray‘s journal and his wine. Had Michael then killed Ray to keep them from looking deeper into things?

No, Michael had looked so lost afterward. He had clearly mourned! Or had that been guilt?

What role had Gavin played in this?

Had he known about all that was going on or had he been pulled into this mess? Had Michael dragged him along that night and kept him from going back?

Jeremy had said he had sounded scared.

Lindsay had said he was relieved to see Ray again.

Of course, his friend was back!

It was all such a mess, and for now, he pushed it aside. More importantly, he could hold on to what he knew and that was good.

Gavin was still alive. Gavin wasn‘t hurt and he wasn‘t out there alone.

Michael and Ray were with him and would keep him safe. Right?

At least he believed so, but what did he truly know?

Reaching out he touched Jeremy‘s shoulder.

"We‘ll take you home with us," he assured him, but had to frown. Jeremy felt numb and it spread up his arm and settled in his own chest. There was a small spark somewhere in there that he couldn‘t quite pinpoint, but besides that, he got the feeling as if he could tell exactly what Jeremy was feeling.

Wasn‘t that strange?

Across from him, Lindsay watched him closely, but before he could ask her, Jeremy nodded.

"I think I would like that. This place feels wrong."

* * *

"He can make us feel what he feels. That‘s the only way I can describe it," Lindsay told him later. They had ventured a bit away from their little camp until only trees were around them.

"That‘s impossible," Geoff told her right away even though he had felt it himself.

"He came back from the dead. Is this really the strangest thing?"

That was a valid question, but Geoff still didn‘t buy it. She must be able to tell because she continued, "Wasn‘t it the same with Prince Gavin? He is able to see into the future."

Only that he couldn‘t. Or maybe that was also a lie or something because Geoff for sure didn‘t know anymore what he should believe in.

With a sigh he reached up to rub his eyes. "What about Ray then? Did you notice something about him?"

Lindsay hesitated at that before shaking her head.

"Nothing, but he was only here for such a short time."

Right, because Gavin had apparently waited somewhere close while the whole kingdom searched for him and he himself was worried sick. Only to appear like a shadow, spirit Ray away, and disappear again.

"I will send some of my knights to search through this area," he informed her. "If you notice anything-"

"I‘ll let you know immediately," Lindsay told him. "I wish I‘d known beforehand, King Ramsey."

That was his own fault. He hadn‘t wanted to think about Gavin dying or otherwise he might have thought about the portal and the Nether. The chance that Gavin would return once more, and then he would‘ve sent a letter to Lindsay.

He hadn‘t though, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"It‘s all good. You are doing good work here." He thought back to the portal and the restless people waiting in front of it. "Not everyone could do what you do."

She smiled and just shrugged. "Someone has to. Most people are not like those you have seen. Once they mourn and let go they can return to their homes without regret. I think this place is just something they have to get off of their conscience."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Will you leave now?"

He nodded. "There are a lot of things to take care of and the people grow nervous when I‘m not around. Also, who knows, maybe Gavin is waiting back home with a damn good explanation."

She was polite enough not to call him out on this obvious lie.

"Take care, Lindsay."

"You as well, King Ramsey."

* * *

It started to rain shortly after they departed, just like Geoff had predicted. At first, it was only a soft spring rain, but then dark clouds pulled together and took out any light. It was still the late afternoon when the lanterns around the coach were lit and the pace slowed to a crawl so as to not endanger the horses.

At least the rhythmic tip-tap on the carriage roof was pleasing, a soothing noise that Geoff could focus his thoughts on. Jeremy was sitting next to him, wrapped in a thick fur because he hadn't stopped shaking. Now he had been asleep for the longest time, completely unmoving and Jack sometimes couldn't help himself, but check on him.

It was somehow eerie to think about this situation and Geoff tried not to do so. With the storm outside it was scary to think that there was a dead person sitting next to him.

Before he had told Jack about Lindsay's concern and Jack had scoffed at the idea that they could sense Jeremy's emotions, but if he'd tried again right now, his reaction might be different.

It was peaceful here, sleepy even. He should be on high alert. His thoughts should wander, repeat themselves, and search for an answer; none of that happened because Jeremy was asleep and dared to drag them along.

Geoff was leaning against the window to look out into the early night. Thanks to the clouds he couldn't see the Guiding Star, and he wondered if Gavin was also looking up, wherever he was. If not seeing it made him doubt as well.

"Something about Michael was off that night."

Jeremy had spoken so quietly that for a moment Geoff was sure he had only heard the wind. He turned around and found his eyes open. There wasn't much light in here and so one half of his face was drenched in shadows. It was hard to read his expression.

"I figured he was still mourning," Jeremy went on. "There hadn't really been time for that because things were happening so fast, but it wouldn't let me go. I kept on imagining him sitting there each night, completely by himself and just... thinking. Nights are endless then."

"An eternity until the sun rises," Geoff agreed. He knew that too well, this infinite stretch of time between midnight and morning.

"We met Alfredo while investigating," Jack told him, and Jeremy's face lit up.

"That's right! Alfredo was at the pub like most nights, but never to drink."

"He told us you went back to Gavin's chambers to check on Michael."

"I figured if I could just... sit with him for a while and maybe talk it would help?" His smile fell again and he began to tremble. Geoff reached over to place a hand on the fur he was still buried in and felt the anxiousness crawl over his skin.

"What happened when you got back?"

"It wasn't that late, but I was surprised that Gavin was still awake. He seemed to be always exhausted after what had happened with Ray. I figured he was sitting with Michael and I felt stupid because of course he would. If I noticed that Michael wasn't doing well, then Gavin had to as well. They have been friends for way longer and I was just intruding." Something dark crossed his face. "Everything was a mess though, and that's when I realized that something was off. It looked like someone had gone through everything in the chambers and the two of them were jumpy. I had surprised them."

"Was there someone else there?"

"I saw no one else, but things are... blurry now." A full body shiver went through Jeremy and Geoff rubbed over the fur, hoping to somehow comfort him. "We talked. I think Gavin wanted to explain something to me, but I can't remember what he said. Michael was... he wanted to prepare some tea for us? I'm not sure, he wasn't sitting with us. I-I didn't see him before-" Jeremy stopped with a heavy breath and his hand shot up, pressing against his neck.

This time it was Geoff who shivered and he pulled Jeremy's hand away to squeeze it.

"I don't remember what happened afterward," Jeremy whispered.

"You fought. We found traces of it," Jack reminded him, but Jeremy just frowned.

"Did I?"

The axes in the room, probably one last attempt at self-defense before Jeremy went down. It wasn't really a surprise if he didn't remember that part, and Geoff squeezed his hand again.

"Doesn't matter. You don't need to recall all of what happened. You already helped us with what you told us."

Jeremy relaxed at that and looked up to him. "What will you do now?"

That was an excellent question and Geoff couldn't help, but throw a glance at Jack, looking for advice. He looked just as helpless as Geoff felt because things were just so damn complicated. If there was no intruder, did that mean that Michael and Gavin had left on their own? Had Jeremy interrupted them as they were about to run away? But why stage this whole thing, making it look like someone had broken in? Why kill Jeremy?

"We find Gavin and Michael," he found himself saying. "And try our best to figure this whole thing out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is anyone even reading this or am I screaming into the void, pfft)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your false Oracle has called in his followers while you were gone," he whispered, but it still carried over the space. Jack stopped and turned back around. Lowry was outright gleaming, his remaining eight teeth showing.
> 
> "All those who have lost their way are following him like lambs. Watch out for those who carry his mark, Lord Pattillo, for they are not acting under your and my Gods."

Chapter 7

The people of the capital were restless. Jack could tell immediately upon their return. Thanks to the bad weather the way back had taken a day longer, and even though it was early in the morning the market wasn't as busy as it usually was.

The people that were on the street though all turned to look at the carriage and bowed in respect.

Some still looked unsure, but Jack couldn't blame them. The kingdom was in a crisis and in the middle of it the King had just disappeared for nearly a week. After the deaths in the castle and the missing Prince, it must have left everyone on edge.

Still, Jack hadn't protested when Geoff had prepared to travel to the portal. It would've been a waste of breath anyway, just like it had been when they got the message that Gavin had appeared there all those years ago.

Geoff was fascinated with old legends and stories, no chance of keeping him from something this big.

Jack could understand the appeal and it was a nice thing to dwell on, to imagine epic battles against terrifying beasts, but he had always preferred it to keep them a fantasy. To wake up the next morning in his own story and the option to just let the adventure rest between the pages for a while.

Reality was best kept steady and with as little surprise as possible. People disappearing when the night was the darkest, poison, betrayal, and someone returning from death belonged in old pages, not in a kingdom.

And still, here he was, sitting in a carriage with a King and another dead boy. It wasn't even the first time, and before when they had brought Gavin back from the portal, he had gazed at the city with big eyes. Things that were more wonderful than he had ever seen before passed by the little window.

Jeremy didn't look outside. He was staring at his hands and hiding in the shadows so as to not be seen from the windows. As a child, he had witnessed how people punished those who returned from the portal, the cruelty against things they didn't understand.

On their way back he had been quiet, lost in his own thoughts as he tried to come to terms with what had happened to him. Jack couldn't tell if he had slept much in those four days, he seemed to always be awake when he checked on him. Who could blame him?

Now as he sat there, he looked very lost and small. The air around him was strange, like static, and Geoff had to notice it even more, sitting next to him. Geoff had told him about Lindsay's theory that they could now sense Jeremy's feelings in some way. Jack had quickly dismissed it, locked it between the pages of books along with magic and dragons.

After spending four days so close together in this carriage he wasn't so sure anymore. He could feel it tingle over his skin, each of his emotions like a small static shock. It didn't make sense to him, he didn't understand how that was supposed to be possible, but then again, Jeremy had been dead. He himself had found him, laying on his front and already cold. To see him move was a shock each and every time.

What was this strange empathic power against all that?

They drove through the castle gates and before they truly stopped, Jack could see Lord Lowry waiting for them. He was positively gloating, and Geoff sighed. Neither of them was in the mood for some religious tirade, but they could hardly avoid it.

Jeremy let out a small noise when he saw the priest and pushed himself further into his seat. Right, Lowry had never tried to hide how much he despised Gavin. According to him, those coming out of the Nether were best sent back right away.

Geoff also caught on and threw a helpless glance to Jack.

No way they would let Jeremy run into this mess right away, not so soon after coming back. He would have to face those cruel people soon enough, but they could try to avoid them as long as possible.

"I'll talk to Lowry," Jack found himself saying. "You two sneak in."

He slipped out of the carriage and sent it off to the stables without him. Lord Lowry wasn't happy about it, he could already tell from afar, but that was hardly his problem.

"Lord Lowry, what is so urgent that it can't wait until the King has fully arrived?" Jack called.

"I have a message for the King!"

"I figured that much, but as you know the King is busy and I am able to deliver any message to him."

Lord Lowry was a ghastly man. He was tall, thin as a stick, with a pale complexion, overall giving him the appearance of a skeleton. His hair was thin and gray and stood every which way like he didn't know of a comb. Rumors had it he had scars and fresh wounds all over his back because self-flagellation was his idea of serving the Gods. The worst was his eyes though. They resided deep inside their holes and always jumped around like those of a rat. If it wasn't for his heritage Jack was sure Lord Lowry would've died in some dirty alleyway long ago.

"I warned the King! I warned the King countless times and now he brings more of the dead in!"

Jack sighed inwardly, even his patience was wearing thin after the past few weeks.

"The King has heard your warnings and has considered them. There is no reason to recount them countless times."

"He has to use gold!" Lowry ranted on because he wasn't even listening. "Gold bindings, anything else won't work on them. For those who have the devil on their shoulders!"

"I'll let King Ramsey know."

Jack made to turn away; he really wasn't in the mood to hear more. Lowry could go on for hours, and thankfully Jeremy wasn't here, otherwise Lowry might bring up the staking.

Jack hadn't made it far when Lowry called him once more.

"Your false Oracle has called in his followers while you were gone," he whispered, but it still carried over the space. Jack stopped and turned back around. Lowry was outright gleaming, his remaining eight teeth showing.

"All those who have lost their way are following him like lambs. Watch out for those who carry his mark, Lord Pattillo, for they are not acting under your and my Gods."

"What are you talking about?"

"The city is quieter than before. The barracks as well. You will see and The King will remember my words."

By the time Jack caught up with Geoff in the throne room, the king was already surrounded by other members of the court. He made no move to send them away though, and thinking back to Lord Lowry's warning, Jack got a bad feeling.

He stepped closer, but couldn't quite follow the conversation, having missed the first part. Geoff was listening with a grim expression; there was no time to stop and explain things to him. Whatever it was wasn't good though, and Jack noticed that not all members of the court were even here.

Sure, nobody had announced the return of the King, but he couldn't see Lady Reese and she was usually one of the first to appear in such events. Instead, he saw the Chief of Guards in the middle of it and that made alarm bells ring.

The Royal Oracle was popular among the knights and warriors. Gavin had often wished them luck for their upcoming missions and sometimes even dared to give a small divination for them. Also, Michael was at his side, and he was very popular with the younger recruits. It wasn't uncommon to see the golden eye carved into pieces of armor or equipment among those ranks.

_ "Your false Oracle has called in his followers while you were gone." _

That seemed to be exactly what happened. The longer Jack listened, the more he put together the pieces. It had started with the knights, how their barracks were suddenly empty; how they vanished in the middle of their shift without another word. Then came the warriors who packed their bags. Not a lot left, but enough to be noticeable. 

They weren't the only ones either. The same happened with the common folk; even up to influential nobles that were vehement followers of the Oracle. They all vanished in the night and nobody knew where.

Funny enough, the people Jack himself had ordered to be spied on were still there; like they knew exactly what he was doing. Or as if someone had told them.

Geoff took the news very, very calmly. His face was expressionless as he sat upon his throne and he took it in without replying. It was worrisome, it wasn’t like Geoff. Geoff always carried his emotions on his tongue, but seeing him this quiet and distant was concerning. Geoff was hurting and trying so hard not to let it show.

Had Gavin betrayed them? It looked like it, but Jack still couldn't see why. Did he want the throne? It was already reserved for him; could he just not be bothered with waiting for his time?

This whole ruse seemed too extreme, the poisoning without actually killing, then Jeremy's death, and now this right here. Like he was calling forth an army against Geoff.

What a ridiculous plan! As if his little fellowship could hold their own against the King's army!

Or was it Michael behind all of this? He had killed Jeremy and disappeared with Gavin. Maybe he had forced the Prince to follow him, to get Ray, to call on all those people.

But why?

Why would Gavin play along?

Jack couldn't find an answer for that and stood to the side of the throne and listened to all those words. All those people talking over each other, no real discussion, but a lot of passing of blame. The words were just white noise in his ears as he tried to make sense of it all.

When they finally, finally calmed down, Geoff just got up. He didn't address the issue or even looked at anyone, he just searched his way through the small crowd and left the throne room. It left behind an agitated murmur, like an angry bee, but again Jack didn't bother to listen. It was just a bunch of blame being shoved on others. I-told-you-so's that Geoff really didn't need to hear right now. Jack didn't as well.

With the King gone, the court soon left as well, still discussing everything amongst themselves, and most of them looked worried. It was concerning news after all, and they loved the kingdom enough to realize that this could turn into bloodshed so very easily. A select few didn't see that though, they were smirking, nearly giddy at seeing this fall from grace.

After they were finally gone, Jack moved as well. His first instinct was to follow Geoff, to find out more and hear his thoughts on everything, but he didn't quite dare. Geoff had been uncharacteristically detached at this meeting; Jack wasn't sure if he was even allowed near his chambers or if he had ordered to be left alone.

So instead he wanted to do something, to be useful. He had been perched in that carriage for too long and with all this shit happening, he wanted to jump into action. Unfortunately, he didn't know exactly what to do.

No matter what they knew now, he still had no clue where Gavin was. They knew he was alive and where he had been a little over a week ago. Geoff had sent a part of their knights to search the area around the portal, but now that they knew that some of his followers were on the way towards him, they had to look out for a bigger group.

How many people were with him now? It would be hard to find an exact number for that, but it could be a small army.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gavin?" Jack whispered to himself.

His legs had carried him towards Gavin’s room aimlessly, but that was fine. They had searched this room so many times by now; Geoff and him separately, and still this was the place he figured would hold the most hints.

It's where Gavin had spent most of his time when he hadn't been with them, it's where Michael and him had spent nights together doing what? Plotting? Maybe. It's where the poison had been found that had been used on Geoff.

Not to kill, but clearly to harm. Gavin had digested it himself, but oh, Ray had always waited with the antidote, hadn't he? Against a hangover, sure.

Stepping into the room was like walking straight into a wall. The atmosphere inside was so stiflingly thick that Jack was sure he couldn’t breathe anymore. It took his body a moment to fully adjust to the room because everything was drenched in an oppressive feeling. It felt like the moment before the thunder rolled, a deep, etched, pressure.

Jack had to steady himself on the doorframe before he managed to shake his head free of the feeling.

Jeremy was standing in the room like a ghost. A most accurate description for seeing him in this place, considering that he had fucking died here. He looked like he was just about to open the door to Gavin's bedchamber, but when he looked closer, Jeremy was actually reaching up, his fingers brushing against the hole his own ax had left.

"What are you doing here?" Jack couldn't help but burst out. Of all the places in this castle-

Jeremy flinched, as if he hadn't just heard him barge into this very room, and turned around. His eyes were blue, an unnatural blue, just like the ocean. Jack could feel his mouth grow dry. That wasn't right.

"Jack?" Jeremy asked and his voice was soft, like he had just woken up. He threw another look towards the gash in the door before frowning. "I tried to remember."

"Remember what happened here? That can't be pleasant."

Jeremy shook his head before stepping away from the door. His eyes were normal again and for a moment Jack wanted to pretend it was just a play of light.

"But we need to know, don't we? I want to know. That was an ax, right?"

"Yes, it was still in the door when we found you."

"I don't remember throwing one. I don't think I even reached for one."

Jack didn't respond because Jeremy looked so thoughtful at that moment. Deep inside he disagreed, through. Jeremy had been stabbed in the neck and had rapidly bled out. It was hardly a wonder that he didn't remember anything after that.

He watched as Jeremy traverse through the room, right in front of the fireplace. Did he notice the missing fur? If so, he didn't mention it.

"I was sitting here when we were talking," he explained and pointed to the chair facing the door he had just come from. "Gavin was sitting opposite me. He didn't attack me, why would I attack him? I wouldn't..."

He trailed off and stared at the armchair where Gavin had been. They had sat close together then, just the small table between them. Jack remembered how often he had found them like that. Just casually chit-chatting or playing some weird card game. Gavin always closest to the fire because he grew cold so easily.

"You were talking?" he asked, and Jeremy nodded.

"I wanted to know what was with the chaos, but I don't... what was Gavin saying?" He frowned, his eyes focused on the armchair as if he could actually see the scene again.

"What was Gavin wearing?"

"What?"

"The purple cloak of the Oracle?"

"No, he always takes that thing off when he comes in. Just his normal clothes, I think?" Jeremy reached up, touching his own neck. "His scarf. That old thing, he was wearing that."

Jack's heart sank a little. It would've been easier to imagine the Oracle sitting there, pulling the attention towards himself while Michael came up behind Jeremy. It would be so much easier to imagine the Oracle betraying them, but that damn green scarf was Gavin. The green scarf that he always wore since childhood, when it had been so long that he would trip constantly over its ends, but that he loved as much as other kids loved their favorite toys.

Jack was also watching the seat now, like he could see what Jeremy did, but there was nothing.

"They didn't trust me, did they?" Jeremy mumbled. "They acted like it, but deep inside... I wasn't part of this."

"Did you want to?" Jack asked and didn't like how challenging he sounded, but when he could finally rip his eyes from the familiar armchair, he deflated.

Jeremy looked lost standing where he had died, hand still pressed against his neck, and couldn't he understand his pain? Jeremy had entered this room to help Michael, to help a friend and protect Gavin and Jack had always seen the three of them as a unity, the four of them, counting Ray. Always up for trouble as children, always together in some arrangement, but now this clearly drawn line.

Gavin had come to get Ray from the portal, would he have done the same for Jeremy? Had they just come first to snatch him away?

Jack wasn't sure, and he wondered if they'd ever find out - the feeling from before starting again. The feeling like thunder that rolled beneath his skin, oppressive and heavy, and now he knew it was coming from Jeremy. The boy was still standing there, so clearly heartbroken for being left behind, for being betrayed so fundamentally, that it was no surprise that he felt like this.

He had been killed by someone he had come to comfort, and Jack didn't truly believe that this had fully sunken in. It might never, because Jeremy was back, was standing right where he had taken his last breath.

A mind wasn't meant to cope with that, and still, here he was, standing somehow, a hand raised to protect his neck this time. To stop the attack, turn around, and ask  _ why,  _ to demand an answer.

Maybe they could one day, Michael was still out there, and Jack couldn't even imagine what would happen if the two of them were to meet each other again.

The blue eyes were back, burning bright like the sea, and most certainly not a play of light. They came with this all-encompassing feeling that rattled some of the still intact cups that were hidden in the cupboard. They sounded like bones.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Jack asked, and Jeremy didn't even react. His eyes were back on the hole in the door, and when Jack stepped up to grasp his arm, everything flowed through him as well.

Pain foremost, a pang of deep-rooted sadness, and a chill down his spine for being back in this place. A place that had been a second home before, but was now a grave. A toxic mix of confusion, betrayal, and gratitude. The last thing was strange, nearly tender, and easy to be broken. It had to do with the gash in the door for some reason that Jack couldn't quite pinpoint.

It was all too much anyway, so much that it overwhelmed him. Processing what he could before letting go.   
Jeremy stared up at him, shocked, with those wide blue eyes. They didn't fade this time, but Jack could see him fighting against it, the horrible pressure around faltering.

"Sorry," Jeremy brought out. "I'm trying to keep it in."

"What is it?"

"What I brought out with me. It sits in my heart to protect it. Sanaii." The last part seemed to reassure him a little, and the feeling around broke. His eyes turned back to their normal shade. "I think she's kind. There's no danger."

Jack lifted his hand, but didn't dare to touch again. It had felt like thunder, and lightning, and his heart was still pounding away to get rid of the feeling.

"What you brought out?"

"From the Nether," Jeremy explained like that was the most normal thing in the world. "The Nether is full of them, but she was the one who offered to help me."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He suddenly became well aware that he was standing in this room, talking to the very person that had fucking died here, and it made him shiver just thinking about it. He should’ve expected Jeremy to say some creepy shit, considering that he had returned from the Nether, by the Gods Gavin had done the same when he had come back, but that didn't help much.

"She? Gavin never mentioned that anyone was in the Nether." Which was another totally horrifying thought in itself.

"There aren't like... people or anything. Just... voices. Beings." Jeremy trailed off, seemingly confused with his own words.

"Voices in the red," Jack mumbled. That rang a distant bell. Gavin might have described the Nether like that before, but they hadn't thought much about it. Gavin had been seven years old and disturbed, it was hard to tell what had truly happened and what had been one of his nightmares.

"I wonder if I was the only one who brought something out," Jeremy said slowly. "Did Ray as well? We only missed each other by a few days. I wonder how he's doing."

Jack hadn't thought much about Ray yet, not with so many other things going on. Was him dying all part of some weird plan? Did they expect him to return? No way, there was no guarantee for it. Was his death the reason why Gavin and Michael had fled?

"Did Gavin?" Jeremy added softly, and Jack felt a shiver down his spine. He didn’t have an answer for that.

It was growing dark by the time Jack made his way towards the King's chambers. Talking with Jeremy had left him more confused than before and he still hadn't found any answers for him. It could be the explanation, right? Something else that was inside of Gavin and what he had brought out of the Nether made him do these things. Had it slept all this time? Waited for the right moment?

He pushed that thought aside. He would tell Geoff about it and wait for his opinion, but right now it was just confusing. He had seen it in Jeremy's eyes, and he had felt it under his skin, the feelings of another being, and still-

After guiding Jeremy out of Gavin's chambers and making sure he had a place to stay where he wouldn't be faced by too many people, he had thought about it. Gavin had always been Gavin. He had grown up and changed, but he had never seen anything remotely close to what he had seen today.

Gods above, what was going on in this kingdom?

His feet had carried him to the staircase up to Geoff's chambers and the guards let him pass without hesitation. It was the same ones as usual. He was reminded that he still had yet to see who had abandoned their post. Thinking about it, he could remember a handful wearing the golden eye for luck on a daily basis. The ones in front of Gavin's chambers for one, two of which were still in the dungeon and wouldn't be able to leave. If those knights and warriors had been in on it the whole time, it was no wonder that nobody had seen Gavin and Michael leave. They would've lied for their Oracle.

Jack knocked on the door and let himself in before waiting for an answer. Geoff was sitting in the main room by a fire that was nearly burned out. Jack pulled a face, it didn't look like he had bothered to throw on more wood or to call for a servant.

There was a bottle of liquor standing on the table next to him and a goblet filled with the golden liquid. Jack would be lying if he didn't want a drink as well right about now, but it was a bit disheartening to see Geoff back at it again. The King had gone a bit overboard with alcohol from time to time before the poisoning; afterward, he hadn't so much as touched wine. Jack had kinda expected him to keep it that way, but with all the stress right now, it was probably no surprise.

"You're late," Geoff said and to Jack's surprise, he didn't slur his words. No, his voice was clear like he had poured himself a glass, but hadn't touched it yet. "Usually you'd be right behind me when I storm off."

"Did you want me too?"

"Not really."

"Guess I'm learning then."

He sat down with Geoff and couldn't help but notice the pile of letters next to him. Messages that had come in while they'd been away. Geoff must have gotten through them because they were all ripped open, so he hadn't just gone here to mindlessly drink himself silly. Good.

"I was talking with Jeremy."

"Ah fuck." Geoff rubbed his hand over his face. "Poor kid, I don't know how the fuck I'm going to help him get over this whole shit."

"Just like you'd done it the last time."

Geoff huffed and didn't bother with answering. Maybe it was better like that.

"I gave Jeremy a room and made sure he has everything he needs. It's up to you to decide what we do with him, if you want to call someone in like the last time."

"No way. Those damn experts didn't find out shit about Gavin or the Nether; they only made it worse. No need to put Jeremy through the same thing."

Jack silently agreed. It had brought them no new information, no matter how much those experts had talked with Gavin; only to carry everything he had told them out into the public. They had other more important matters at hand.

Just as Jack was thinking about how to address the elephant in the room, Geoff beat him to it.

"Gavin betrayed us."

That was surprisingly harsh coming from Geoff and now that goblet between them looked very tempting.

"How long do you think he planned all of this for?"

"I have no idea," Jack told him. "I still don't understand why he did this."

"To become King obviously."

"He is the Crown Prince!"

Geoff just shrugged. "Then he wants to see me not on the throne anymore. Basically means the same thing. He chose to turn against the kingdom."

"That still doesn't explain why-"

"By the Gods, Jack! You're not stupid!" Geoff snapped at him. "He finally snapped! He finally had enough! All of those people out there have looked down on him for so long and if he's King he can change that! He can just kick out the entire court!"

"You can't just change the court that easily," Jack told him and where Geoff grew louder, he made sure to keep his voice controlled.

"As the Royal Oracle you can! There are no fucking rules for them!"

"Gavin was disgusted by the idea of a theocracy-"

"Gavin was also fucking shocked when he found out I was being poisoned! Or when he found out it was Ray! Looks like that was also part of his plan!" He reached for the bottle and Jack reached out to stop him, but Geoff had already lifted it. For a moment it looked like he was just going to drink straight from the bottle, but he hesitated. Even in his heated state, he knew that it wouldn't help anyone and instead he turned around. The bottle burst against the stone of the fireplace and made the flames hiss as they got showered in the liquid.

It lit up the fur in front of the fireplace and Geoff deflated. They both knew how often Gavin had played there as a kid while they worked. A reminder of home.

"And still..." Geoff mumbled. "Still he is my son."

Jack opened his mouth, but by then Geoff was already going through the pile of letters before throwing one towards him. It took him a moment to recognize the signet.

"A letter from Rhyst?"

"From Queen Belatrice herself," Geoff said. "That's where Gavin went after disappearing. He went to Rhyst."

"What?"

"According to Belatrice he was traveling with a single warrior at his side and asked for an audience. Thinking I had sent him, or that he was in trouble, she decided to see him right away." Geoff shook his head, disbelief in his voice. "Gavin asked for her assistance in overthrowing me. He spouted off some shit about how he foresaw a dark future for our and her kingdom if I stayed in power any longer."

Jack was speechless. Taking the letter, he read through it himself and even then he didn't believe a word of it, but Queen Belatrice had no reason to lie about this. She also wasn't one for playing tricks; Jack had only met her a handful of times, but her straightforwardness had been burned into his mind.

Fuck, her father had planned to marry her to Geoff and she had traveled straight here and had told Geoff that it wasn't going to fucking happen. Considering that Rhyst was a big kingdom, a warlike kingdom, that she had inherited, nobody was about to mess with her.

"What the fuck!" Jack finally brought out. "And Gavin thought that would fucking work?"

"The people of Rhyst don't believe in the same Gods as us. They believe in omens and rituals and there are said to have been oracles and mountain spirits living there before, so it wasn't too far fetched," Geoff told him. "More than anything however, Belatrice is loyal. She wouldn't turn against us for something like that." He shook himself. "Fucking Gods, she could've beheaded Gavin for treason right then and there. That was fucking risky."

"Who cares about that?" Jack threw the letter on the table. "Geoff, not all your allies are like Queen Belatrice! You think King Ingrar would hesitate to join Gavin? He has had an eye on this kingdom since he inherited, if Gavin asked him for help-"

"Impossible," Geoff interrupted him. "Not in that short amount of time. Gavin can't be in three places at once and if he was in Rhyst and then returned to visit the portal, he had no time to go to Werringthal."

"Doesn't mean he isn't headed there right now! Geoff, I really don't want to say this but-"

"Then don't say it," Geoff interrupted him. "I know of your concerns, Jack. I had them myself. Gavin isn't heading for Werringthal, he's out there somewhere meeting with his followers."

"To overthrow you!" Jack cried out like he could get it through Geoff's thick skull that way. "Geoff, he's turned against the kingdom and especially you. No matter what you have done for him, he still betrayed you!"

"And still he is my son," Geoff mumbled and his eyes were back to the fur in front of the fireplace. When Jack followed his gaze, he could feel his own face darken.

"You have to stop this right now," he told him harshly. "He's not that little boy anymore! He grew up and made his own decisions, and one of those was to walk all over you!"

"You don't understand."

By the Gods, Jack had to fight to keep his voice controlled or he was going to shout himself hoarse.

"He ordered his valet to poison you; perhaps even actively took part in it! Ray wasn't in your chambers that often in the first place!"

"Don't-"

"He ran away just like that, without any warning! Jeremy was killed! And now? Now he goes to your allies to try and get them to join his side!"

"This still doesn't change-"

"Geoff!" he interrupted him. "Listen to yoursel-"

"No!" Geoff snapped at him with anger that wasn’t normally directed at him. "You have to listen to me! I won't give up on this boy before I have talked to him; I raised him!"

"I was there as well, Geoff! I was right at your side the whole time!"

"That's not the same and you know it! You two were never as close!"

Jack flinched. He hadn't expected that punch, and grew very, very still. Sure, they all knew it, but that didn't mean they talked about it. Yeah, Gavin had latched onto Geoff quickly, but Jack had still been there. He had brought Gavin to bed, and had stayed up with him when the nightmares had come, he had taught him how to read, and write, and they had their own little secret adventures. That had changed when Gavin grew up and Jack had missed their connection, but it had been there. He knew the past weeks were hard on Geoff, but they were hard on him as well. He had also watched Gavin grow up and had worried over his safety. Only because he didn't show it in the same way-

"Gavin never trusted you!" Geoff went on, unaware of how cold Jack had gotten. "But he opened up to me when he had no one else. So I will trust him now because he deserves to be heard. There might be a reason-"

Jack got up. He wasn't here to listen to this unreasonable talk. He knew that Geoff was emotional, that they all were during times like this, but no matter how much he wanted to remind himself of that, the words still hurt. If he continued to sit here he might also start throwing hurtful words.

About how Geoff wasn't in his right mind, how the kingdom had been standing still since Gavin had disappeared because he only concentrated on finding him, and how right now he sounded dangerously like Lord Lowry. Like a madman.

Gavin was important to Geoff, he also was important to Jack, and he would hear him out if they had the chance, but this hope? This hope that there was a reasonable explanation would only hurt in the end.

There was none, at least as far as he was concerned.

Gavin hadn't just hurt the King, he had also hurt the kingdom. He had brought the kingdom into danger with this action. If Queen Belatrice had actually joined him this could've turned into a full on war. They couldn't risk the lives of the innocent just because this was Geoff's son.

It was too dangerous, it wasn't right.

Geoff was going exactly the way the court had always warned him about. Blindly following this dead boy while forgetting about his kingdom. Maybe telling Geoff all of this would wake him up, but not like this, not said with anger, and after devastating news.

"I'll send word to the knights searching around the portal. If we’re right and Gavin is meeting up with his followers, they'll need a place to stay. I'll let them search for abandoned houses or farms. The followers we've been having an eye on might have some properties there as well, maybe they're there," he told Geoff as he made his way towards the door.

"Please do so. And Jack?"

He stopped to turn back around, finding Geoff still sitting there, like a puppet with cut strings. Heavy, listless, and unbearably tired. The weight of the world resting on his shoulders as he stared at the goblet in front of him.

"Pour it out," Jack found himself saying. "You've gotten this far already and that won't help you think. We both know it." And then, without really thinking about it, he added, "Gavin wouldn't want you to. Not because of him."

Geoff nodded and that seemed to give him a bit more life. With a deep sigh, he sat up straight and pushed the goblet away from himself. His hand brushed against the letter from Queen Belatrice and he made sure to fold it neatly.

"I'm not ready to give up on him yet," Geoff said. "Too many people have before and I promised him not to be one of them. I want to hear his side of this before judging. Gavin has been burned too many times before."

"I know. I was by his side as well," Jack reminded him, and again Geoff nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. You've also been at my side even before that, so I want you to trust me in this. I won't forget what's most important for a Ramsey."

The kingdom. No matter if death or birth or love and hate, it was always the kingdom. A lesson that Geoff would never forget, not when his mother had preached it on her deathbed.

"You don't have to remember on your own," Jack assured him and could see how Geoff's lips twitched.

"I know."

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first King of the Ramsey lineage," Jack whispered. It echoed in the chambers, making Geoff shiver. "The all-father who killed the bloodied King Odwain and freed the country of his tyranny."
> 
> "My father named me after him," Geoff told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see some familiar faces again!

Chapter 8

Geoff hurried through the long hallways. They were mostly abandoned because it was very early morning and the messenger had woken him up just a few minutes prior. There were two knights positioned next to the door towards one of the many sitting rooms. When they recognized him, they quickly pulled the door open and let him in.

"What is going on?" he asked, startling the few people already inside.

There was Jack, also looking tired, and one of the doctors kneeling next to Lady Reese.

Lady Reese dared to glare at him, which he would quickly shut down under normal circumstances, but today he fell quiet. There was a fresh bandage tightly wrapped around her forehead and an older one sitting on the table. It was dotted with blood.

"Your bastard happened," she snapped at him.

"Gavin?"

She huffed and turned away, but before Geoff could order her to talk, Jack stepped ahead. His hand was warm but insistent on his arm.

"Lady Reese returned home to her residence to celebrate the birthday of her husband," he said and fuck, Geoff hadn‘t even noticed she‘d been gone. Thinking about it now, it was that time of year where she usually went to visit her sick husband. A fucking holiday for all of them.

"That Child of Misfortune just appeared and demanded entry," Lady Reese continued. "He came out of the shadows with a small army by his side and threw me out! Out of my own property!"

She was seething, all that ugly hatred in her heart on full display, but Geoff barely noticed. His heart was beating so hard that it was pulsing in his ears and Jack‘s hand was still on his arm, squeezing.

The Reese residence wasn‘t far away. It shouldn‘t have taken her more than a day to come back here, which meant Gavin was still around. Gavin was close by and if he threw Reese out... he might still be there.

"Prepare a carriage," he told Jack, but Jack didn‘t move. He was watching him closely, just like Lady Reese did, but right now Geoff didn‘t give a fuck about her.

Turning around, he got out of the room and back down the long hallway. Jack was right on his heels, but didn‘t talk, just gave him the time to think things through.

When Geoff stopped, out of earshot of any guard, he did as well.

"She was hurt," Geoff mumbled. There had been blood on the old bandage and he hadn‘t even asked what had happened. Lady Reese was too damn proud to just give up her home... surely she had put up a fight.

"Gavin hurt her?"

"According to her it was Ray and Michael," Jack said. "But on Gavin‘s order."

"He hates her..." Geoff trailed off. Sure, Gavin hated Reese and vice versa, but Gavin hurting anyone sounded farfetched. Fuck, everything that had happened sounded farfetched!

Geoff corrected his own course. His first plan had been to head towards his own chambers and prepare for another journey, but now his feet carried him down into the belly of the castle.

"We can take a small assortment of warriors with us in case Gavin doesn‘t cooperate," Jack said. "Lady Reese said he was accompanied by a handful of people, but I bet those who have disappeared from the capital will meet up with him in that residence if he decides to stay there. We can redirect the knights who are still searching for Gavin to join us there."

"Most people by his side might be normal citizens, we can‘t go in there and fight them." But he didn‘t dismiss Jack‘s idea. Quite the opposite, he would give the go for exactly that.

They passed by the kitchens and servant quarters until they reached a gate. At first glance, it was pretty unimpressive and appeared to just lead into an abandoned courtyard but it was always kept locked. Geoff had one of the few keys and pulled the gate open to reveal a short but steep staircase. It would bring them down to the same level as the dungeons, right into the guts of the castle.

Down here there was nothing prestigious; there were narrow, maze-like hallways that were easily defendable by the knights stationed down here. A paradise to play hide and seek as a child here, with dozens of secret paths and dead ends.

Geoff had loved exploring the catacombs of the castle as a child and the ghost stories that were meant to keep him out of here had only drawn him in more. Now it felt familiar, the air still dusty, Jack by his side, the steps of knights he couldn‘t see because they were around three corners but still so close.

"Are you still scared of the woman in white?" Geoff couldn‘t help but ask, and Jack actually laughed. It sounded nice down here, where they had spent too many hours of their youth.

"If she was pushed out of the tower, I don‘t see why she would walk the halls down here."

"You‘re not fun."

"May I remind you that you were the one terrified of that legend?"

"Me? I was just investigating!"

Jack was gracious enough not to remind himself of the failure of his own prank. When he had put a white sheet up in one of the dead ends with the sole purpose of scaring Jack shitless, only to forget where exactly he had set his trap and falling into it himself.

By the way Jack was smirking though, he was thinking about the exact same thing.

Still, no matter how long they had investigated down here, and how many secret passages they had found, there had been no white lady. Just stories to scare children away.

"My King!"

The two guards in front of the treasure chamber stood to attention and Geoff raised his hand in greeting.

"Open the door."

The door had three locks. One key was carried by him, one by one of the guards and the last one was hidden in the maze down here.

It took a moment for the guards to retrieve the last one, but then they pulled the gate open and stood back on their posts, respectfully averting their gazes. Inside there were more riches than they would ever be able to earn for themselves, more than Geoff even knew what to do with.

The golden coins inside, the chests with silk and fine fabric and jewelry had never meant much to him. He didn't think they could because he had grown up with the knowledge that this would be his. He had never experienced hunger and if he ever needed something, all he had to do was ask.

People would do horrendous crimes for a fraction of what was hidden here, but he felt detached to that mindset. That was a life he didn't know, the life of wanting and not getting, but he could see it even now in the way Jack's eyes trailed over the treasures around them, even though he had been in here before.

Gold could bring one everything they desired, Geoff knew that. The best wine, the thickest clothes for the winter. Loyalty, love, flesh and blood, all because of some coins.

Behind them, the gate closed and Jack moved around to light the torches strewn around the chambers. In the flickering fire, the gold shone even brighter and he could tell that Jack's eyes were drawn towards it. There hadn't been many people down here, but Geoff had always noticed the same reaction.

His own hand moved to one of the open chests and touched the gold there. Not coins, but massive blocks this time. They were pretty, but he didn't share the same fascination as the people around him because he was just too used to it.

Taking one of the torches, he moved further into the chambers. Here in the back were the true treasures, just in case there ever were thieves that managed to get here. They would be too occupied with the riches in the first rooms and hopefully not reach this place here.

There were tapestries as old as this castle hanging from the wall, next to portraits that showed the history of this kingdom. Statues of historical figures, larger than life and made out of silver and gold and obsidian. Urns with ashes of exotic places and conserved plants and body parts.

Horrible, horrible, traces of experiments some of his ancestors had done and the records about them. There was a whole wall filled with books and scrolls containing knowledge that wasn't meant for most eyes. Some of those had told him stories full of wonders, of dragons and talking foxes and purple flames, of children with marks on their bodies, able to wield the elements themselves. Horrible demons that roamed those very halls and the dense woods and deepest lakes in the kingdom.

There were other stories and those were the horrible ones. The crimes of people, the cruelty of men, and the reason why he had eventually stopped coming here to research. Things that left him with a foul taste in his mouth and a shadow on his very soul he could never get rid of. Sleepless nights where he feared that he could do the same, that if his ancestors had demanded so much blood and misery it was also in his veins.

All those tales of dragons and heroes and demons paled against the coldhearted truth. He had never shown Gavin this place and all the knowledge it held, no matter how much the boy had found interest in those dark topics. The books here had killed a part of his childhood and had darkened his heart in a way that couldn't be reversed. He didn't want the same thing happening to Gavin or to anyone else.

At the back of the room were the weapons. Swords and hatchets and lances forged out of diamonds, blades that never dulled. Some had blue runes in their metal that began to glow when Geoff pressed his fingers against them.

Enchantments, the last form of magic this world apparently still preserved and only able to be used by a few. There had been one woman in court who had been able to when his grandfather had still been a child, but since then this old art had died out. At least as far as he knew.

Jack followed him inside this last chamber and raised his torch high until the light fell on the statue in the middle. Geoff turned towards it as well and stopped in front of it to look up into the familiar face.

"The first King of the Ramsey lineage," Jack whispered. It echoed in the chambers, making Geoff shiver. "The all-father who killed the bloodied King Odwain and freed the country of his tyranny."

"My father named me after him," Geoff told him. "That's not uncommon in my family, after all, he's seen as a hero. Funny, considering he took the head along with the crown straight from Odwain's shoulders. It seems like the term traitor and hero are just different points of view."

"The records showed that King Odwain pushed the kingdom into a horrible war that put a great strain on the common folk. Many died under his reign and a lot of knowledge was lost during his time. Someone had to put an end to it."

"Why him though?" Geoff asked. The flames threw shadows onto the hard face of the statue. "He was working under King Odwain, a rich noble of his court who was in charge of a city. Did he murder the King because he couldn't take his actions or because of his own gain? After all this time it's impossible to know for sure."

Jack didn't reply, but Geoff didn't need him to. The dead eyes of his ancestors made him shiver like they were seeing too much and nothing at all. As a child, he had been proud of the name given to him, a hero’s name, but over time he had learned that books didn't always hold the truth and heroes only existed in fairytales.

The heroes in the history books were often written in blood and cruelty.

Though Geoffrey was his name now, and he got to decide what to do with it, what kind of ink he wanted to use.

The statue held a sword in its hands and he carefully lifted it from the cold stone grasp. The sword that was drenched in King Odwain's blood and that the Ramseys loved to carry into war with them. A symbol of power, more than a weapon, but according to legends the blade never dulled.

Now when Geoff pulled the sword out it seemed to be true. The steel immaculate and the edges sharp.

He sheathed it again and turned to Jack. Before he had been sure, the path down here obvious, but now he felt timid under this statute.

"I never had to draw this weapon before," he said and Jack was quick to pick up on his unease.

"This sword isn't made for combat; it's used as a symbol," he explained. "It's the sign of the true King of this land. Your ancestors used it to make sure that everyone on the battlefield knew who was the rightful leader. You would be a fool not to bring it with you."

The sword wasn't special, not even the sheath was highly decorated, and in a pile of other weapons, it would be hard to distinguish. The old Ramsey emblem on it was nearly worn away with age. It still held this power. He carefully strapped it to his belt and the weight felt comforting.

Hopefully, he didn't have to use it and he didn't plan to, but it was just as much a symbol as his crown. He would use both to avoid any conflict.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I want to come too."

Geoff looked up in surprise. He was just about done with getting dressed for the journey and was only checking if everything he would need was already transferred to the carriage. He hadn't expected anyone to visit. There in his door stood Jeremy, and like every time Geoff saw him since coming back he felt guilty.

He had provided Jeremy with new chambers and everything he would need, but there had been little time to actually check on him, to make sure he was comfortable and working through everything. With everything happening Geoff had simply been too busy and the small moments he visited him weren't long enough to truly have a conversation.

Seeing him now felt even worse because he was wearing his old uniform, the axes on his belt sharpened and the Ramsey Emblem on his chest. He looked exactly like the day he had died and sometimes Geoff still saw him lying there, motionless and cold.

"You found where they are, right?" Jeremy went on, and Geoff realized he had just stared at him. "I want to join your journey."

"Michael will be there."

"I'm aware."

And Jeremy looked determined enough that Geoff nearly believed him. Still, he shook his head.

"That's probably not a good idea, Jeremy. It can't be good for you."

"Geoff-"

"I'm serious. There is enough for you to work through already. Meeting Michael after what he's done to you... I can't imagine what that would be like."

Jeremy pressed his lips together, but he didn't back off. Now as Geoff took the time to see past his uniform he realized that Jeremy didn't look the same at all. He was paler than before with dark shadows under his eyes, speaking of too many long nights. He also looked more gaunt, like he hadn't been eating properly.

"I want to talk to him," Jeremy said. It was so quiet that Geoff had to step closer to truly hear him.

"To Michael?"

Jeremy nodded. "I want to ask him why he did what he did. Why he thought it necessary to hurt me, and also..." He trailed off and his eyes darted to his hand. It was shaking, but he balled it to a fist. "I want to know why he stayed afterward. If he wanted to hurt me, why did he hold my hand? Why did he stay?"

Geoff had no answer for that. He didn't have a lot of answers recently; seeing Jeremy standing there like this, looking so lost squeezed his heart.

"You can talk to him when we bring him back," he said, but Jeremy instantly shook his head.

"That's not- we don't know what will happen out there or how long it will take. Don't get me wrong, Geoff, I'm asking for permission here, but even if you refuse I will follow you. If you take me with you it will just make things easier for me."

Geoff could feel it. It filled the room, the force of his determination, but there was something beneath that was more tender, something hurt.

Jack had told him what Jeremy had said before, about bringing something out, about this gift he carried. Making them feel what he felt, and Geoff had entertained the thought of what they could do with that. It seemed that Jeremy had as well because this resolve was not his and it still dared to sway him. Jeremy was trying to influence him to take him along with his feelings alone.

"What about your other friend? The merc? What was his name?" he asked, and just like that the feeling was gone. He had surprised Jeremy and with that, his concentration was gone.

"Alfredo? Alfredo Diaz?"

"He contacted us after your death. He seemed very concerned about you. Have you visited him after coming back?"

Jeremy stared at him before slowly shaking his head. "I haven't... I haven't yet left the castle."

"Maybe you should do that first. Talk to him, let him know what happened."

It wasn't as easy as that, Geoff knew that. He had no idea how Diaz would react to suddenly seeing Jeremy again, of finding out that he had returned from the dead, but he was the only friend Jeremy might have left. Just ignoring the possibility instead of making sure-

"Don't leave me here alone," Jeremy whispered.

It hit the mark and Geoff could feel how his own resolve crumbled under the words. Gavin had said the same to him, so, so often.

Don't leave me here alone. Promise you won't go away. Please, I'm scared.

"I want to help," Jeremy went on. "I want to do something, something other than just sitting here and thinking about what happened. I'll go insane. Let me see Michael and Gavin. I want to ask them why they left me here, why they hurt me, why they didn't come for me when they did for Ray."

His hand darted up, touching the Ramsey Emblem on his chest.

"Was it all a lie? All those years?"

The pain was obvious enough that Geoff had the feeling he could touch it, even without Jeremy‘s gift.

"Alright," he finally gave in. "You can come."

* * *

The Reese residence was roughly a day trip away from the castle with a steady horse. Geoff was pretty sure he could reach it in less with his steed if he really wanted to, but unfortunately, he couldn‘t do so.

The warriors Jack had called to join them were on foot and he had to account for them. 

That was nerve-wracking in its own way, but he held his head high and rode ahead. Preparing everything had taken more time than he had liked as well and as they left the capital the sun already stood high.

People all around were seeing them off; some were cheering and others watched in fear. It would be hard to put every mind to rest no matter how this would turn out. Everything that had been happening had left them uneasy.

Just a few weeks before they had a healthy King and a capable heir. Now the rumors of betrayal and death were lingering everywhere and had even reached the neighboring kingdoms. After all, this was done Geoff would have to visit Rhyst and thank Queen Belatrice for her warning.

Out of everything that Gavin had apparently done, that had hurt the most. The blatant disrespect of going behind his back was bad enough, but to turn to their allies and ask for help? Jack was right, the consequences of that could've been horrible, a full-blown war between both kingdoms, but thankfully that hadn't happened thanks to Belatrice.

That was another thing that left him thoughtful. Gavin had never officially met the Queen. The last time she had visited he had been too young and hadn't been his heir yet. Sure, Belatrice had asked about the dead boy in their midst and had watched him closely, but she hadn't interfered in any way. Belatrice was many things, but most of all she stood to her own decisions, and one of those was that other people's business wasn't hers. She had bluntly told Geoff that he could do whatever he wanted with the boy and as long as it didn't concern her kingdom, it was fine by her.

Going to her was an odd choice of Gavin because he knew that; Geoff had told him many things about the leaders of the neighboring countries because that was essential to rule. Why go for Queen Belatrice when King Ingrar was also there and he would've been all for it. If it wasn't for their promising trading deals and the prospect of marrying his daughter to Gavin, Ingrar might've already considered war.

And still, Gavin had decided to take the harder path to Rhyst and ask Belatrice. How very strange.

They rested as night fell and made sure that any straggler could catch up with them. Geoff watched from a hill how they all gathered and how different fires were lit. There was a buzz around, a feeling of excitement in the air and for a while, he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Their King is riding with them," Jeremy finally explained to him. "Not only have they never seen you in armor, but you're also carrying the Ramsey sword. The people down there are eager to show you that they would die for you."

"I want them to fight for me, not die," Geoff muttered.

"Under your name both things are honorable."

He didn't know how to reply to that.

Around noon the next day, he could see the tower of the Reese residence. It sat on top of a hill overlooking the surrounding area. Decades before, it had been a fortress and the Reese family had acted as messengers, sending word of an enemy attack, but now the border was too far away and they were at peace with the other countries. The fortress had turned into a mansion, but the massive walls were still there, defending the property from enemies.

Jack came up by his side, riding next to him for a while.

"A smart move to use this as a base," he said. "Lady Reese let him in because she couldn't deny Gavin entry and once inside it was easy to take over. It will be harder for us. Those walls have stood through bigger armies than what we have."

"I'm not planning to storm the residence, not if I can avoid it. We don't know who exactly is inside of there and if we decide to attack, there will be fatalities. I would like to avoid killing unarmed farmers."

Jack nodded. "We have to handle this whole issue very carefully or we'll destroy your reputation. I don't see any guards up on the walls."

"Me neither, but we have to expect them to see us coming. They have a better position than we do." Geoff frowned, but it would still be a long ride until they reached the actual fortress.

They rode mostly in silence, following the path that dipped in and out of forests and over hills that weren't quite as tall. Every time they returned from one of the valleys the fortress was a little closer and Geoff could see more.

There were silhouettes on the wall now, but only a handful, less than was necessary to protect such a fortress. If they had already seen them, they hadn't panicked yet. There was no banner hanging from the towers which was strange. Neither the Ramsey Emblem, nor the Reese crest, so someone had taken it off.

The gates were open and there were people standing outside of the residence. At first, he was nearly sure they were waiting on him, but then he didn't think so. It rather looked like they were turning their backs to them, talking with each other.

Gavin's violet cloak stood out among all of them, a stark contrast against the green of the field around and Geoff sat up straighter in his saddle. There was still quite a distance between them, another valley that separated them, but from up here there he could see quite clearly.

It could be someone else. Granted, that wasn't very likely because purple and violet were rare colors, only reserved for the rich, but there were some nobles among Gavin's ranks. It was Gavin though, he could tell.

With the click of his tongue, his horse started to gallop, hurrying with huge strides down the hill. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Jack call, but he didn't turn around to check on him.

No, this was his chance to reach Gavin, to hopefully talk to him without an army at his back. If he was behind the gate and protected from the walls he might not get a chance to. Who knew what was going on there or if Gavin would even want to talk to him.

If those gates fell shut between them he would have to force them open and he would like to avoid that.

His horse flew down the path and into the forest, taking him the view and he pushed the steed even harder. If those guys on the walls had noticed them and asked Gavin to come inside- if he would just turn around in the next second-

The sun was already setting after the restless day of traveling and he knew his army was at least a mile behind him and even though Jack had been close, his horse would never be able to keep up.

No, he had only the finest mare and he emerged from the forest in record time, his cloak billowing behind him and the sword a comforting weight at his side.

The towers of the Reese residence peeked over the hill and he was nearly there, could nearly see-

In the setting sun, the violet cloak looked black, but the rays also made the golden jewelry sparkle. Gavin wore more of that now, golden studs on his cuffs and not his usual silver crown. No, he had the hood of his cloak pulled over his head and on top sat a golden circlet.

He must have heard him approaching because he half turned towards the noise and now Geoff could see that the golden eye was also there. It was the front of the circlet, sitting right on his forehead.

In the shadow of his hood, it was hard to make out his expression, but now others had also noticed him. There were people rushing towards Gavin‘s side, pulling on his arms to get him to move and Geoff couldn‘t let that happen. Not when he was so close, not after all this time.

"Gavin!" he called out and barely stopped his horse before jumping off. Now closer he could see how Gavin‘s eyes widened, how his mouth opened, but then someone pushed themselves before him and Geoff couldn‘t see him anymore.

"Gav!"

Gavin‘s hand appeared again, pushing aside the person in front of him and squeezing through the people who tried to hold him back. The golden circlet was pushed askew as he was pulled back, but then Ray was there. His red cape was aflame in the setting sun as he shouldered past the people and smacked reaching hands away.

Just like that Gavin was free and darted across the field towards him.

"Geoff!"

Hearing his voice again made Geoff‘s throat tight because it had been too _long,_ too fucking long since the last time. He took some steps towards him, but Gavin was already there, flying across the field and throwing himself into his arms.

The impact knocked the golden circlet from his head, but neither of them bothered with it. They were too preoccupied touching, to make sure both of them were in one piece and Geoff pushed the hood aside to properly see.

It was still Gavin, not a single scratch on him as he stared up at him with all the desperation that Geoff felt.

"By the Gods, you‘re alright," Geoff whispered and Gavin nodded. He closed his eyes as if pained and buried his face against Geoff‘s shoulder. His arms came up to wrap around him, pulling himself closer.

Geoff buried his own in his hair, hiding him away in his cloak.

Gavin was shaking, he was as well, and he couldn‘t help but press his lips against his hair, his forehead, wherever he could reach, had to make sure he was truly alright.

"Geoff," Gavin whined and his fingers tore on his cloak. "I‘m sorry. Gods, I‘m so sorry-"

Geoff shushed him and as he leaned his head against golden hair he saw that the people were still watching them. Nobles and common folk, some which he recognized and complete strangers. A handful were wearing the white color of Rhyst.

Only one of them made their way towards them and Geoff‘s arms tightened around Gavin. It was Ray though and in the setting sun behind him, he looked nearly intimidating. He was wearing the black uniform of the knights, but the red cape didn‘t hide his arm anymore. No, it was moving freely, the hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Geoff‘s first instinct was to turn around, to push Gavin behind himself and draw his own blade, but he didn‘t. Ray had helped Gavin escape from all those people in front of the gate.

Ray didn‘t even speak, even though there were more than enough things to talk about. Geoff had to suppress a shiver just seeing him. The last time they had talked Ray had been dead. Geoff could still clearly remember him laying on his bed.

Ray just threw him a glance out of dark eyes before bending down, picking up the golden circlet that had rolled away.

"There are people approaching," he said quietly, but Gavin instantly lifted his head. He looked past Geoff‘s shoulder and Geoff also turned around.

The warriors he had brought with him were coming from the surrounding woods, but in front was Jack, riding like the devil to catch up with him.

"It‘s just Jack," Geoff said, but Gavin was already letting go. When he took a step back, Geoff quickly held on to him, but Gavin just shook his head.

"I have to go!"

"What?" Geoff pleaded with him. "We have to talk first! So many things have happened, Gav! What happened that night? What were you doing in Rhyst? Why are you-"

Again that pained expression, but he reached up to pull the hood over his head again.

"It‘s dangerous, Geoff. Later. We‘ll talk later, but we can‘t- Not like this!"

"What do you mean?"

Gavin didn‘t answer. Instead, he put his hand on Geoff‘s, squeezing it once before tearing himself free. In the shadow of his hood, it was hard to read his expression and then he was already turning around, hurrying back. Ray was right by his side, helping him to wear his new crown again, but also shielding him.

The moment Gavin got close enough the people waiting for him were all around him, guiding him back towards the residence and Geoff made no move to follow them. He just stood there, watching as the gate was thrown shut and just like that Gavin was gone again.

Jack's horse stopped behind him.

"Was that Gavin? Is he alright?"

Geoff just nodded. The gate was now tightly shut, but there were more people up on the walls. Not Gavin or Ray though. Also not Michael, Geoff hadn't seen him with the other people before, but he was probably just inside.

Jack followed his eyes and moved his horse in front of him, taking away his line of sight.

"Get back on your horse," he ordered.

"Jack, I-"

"What if they have archers up there?" Jack interrupted him, not listening to his words. "Gods above, Geoff have you even thought what would have happened if they attacked you? No way you or I could hold them back, we don't even know how many there are!"

No, he hadn't. Gavin had been there and Geoff could still see his nearly panicked expression on his face.

"It's dangerous, Geoff."

It was.

Geoff threw one last glance up the walls in hopes of seeing Gavin, but he wasn't there, just the faces of strangers looking back. Finally, he got on his horse and Jack rode close by his side to shield him from an attack that didn't come.

"What did he say?"

"Not much," Geoff admitted and then, "He said he's sorry."

Jack hummed and also threw a look over his shoulder before turning back around. The front of their little army was halfway up the hill by now and Jack gave them a sign to halt.

"We better put up a camp in between the trees. Harder for the archers to hit us."

"Gavin said we would talk later."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Once we're settled we can send a messenger up there to demand a meeting."

In the end, they didn't have to. Geoff's tent was one of the first set up, but the warriors were all still hurrying around, getting fires going and handing out supplies. Geoff hoped they didn't have to stay here for too long because this felt too much like a siege, but he didn't want to think like that.

He was pacing around in his tent, couldn't hold still unlike Jack. Jack was sitting at the table, scribbling things down, but Geoff didn't have the patience to check on what he was doing.

"King Ramsey?" The flap of his tent was pulled aside and Jeremy stuck his head in. "Prince Gavin sent a messenger on his own."

Thank the Gods, he wasn't sure if he could truly wait until his warriors were ready to move this thing along.

"Send them in."

It was a woman, a farmer by the looks of it, and even though she held herself high, she couldn't quite mask how nervous she was. She was grasping her dress tightly, and even though it was her first instinct, she didn't bow.

Jeremy followed right behind her, not leaving her out of his eyes and Jack also got up., He wore the same belt as Jeremy and the woman must have noticed the axes hanging from them. It only made her more nervous.

"Please, my King," she stammered. "I carry no weapons-"

"Nothing will happen to you," he assured her, but she didn't look like she believed him. "What's your name?"

"Anna, sire."

"Well Anna, deliver your message and you can be on your way back in just a few minutes. I assure you that I don't plan to harm unarmed citizens."

She nodded, but still eyed Jack warily and she knew Jeremy was behind her as well. She still didn't step back though.

"The Oracle wishes to speak with you, sire. Tomorrow after dawn, right where you two met today."

"That's too dangerous," Jack threw in. "How can we make sure that this isn't an ambush? From the walls, it would be too easy to attack us."

She threw him a quick glance before turning back to Geoff. "The Oracle gives his word that he has no intention to harm King Ramsey. He just wishes to discuss his demands."

Demands?

Geoff could see how Jeremy's eyebrows shot up and could barely keep himself from doing the same.

"Gavin could meet me halfway. I'll also give him my word that no harm will come to him," he said, but already knew that it wouldn't work and sure enough the woman shook her head.

"Those are his conditions, sire. Either you show up or you don't."

Geoff gave in, probably too quickly. "If Gavin gives his word to assure my safety, then I'll be there. Tell him that I want to avoid any unneeded bloodshed."

"He wishes the same."

"Good." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and sure enough, the moment she left his tent, Jack was on him.

"That's unacceptable-"

"Jack."

"If Gavin wants your place on the throne it just needs one damn arrow, Geoff! Fuck, you basically presented yourself for their archers!"

"We have Gavin's word."

Jack might not have been next to him that evening but he had seen enough. He had seen Gavin running up to him and back then there had been plenty of opportunities to harm him, even if Geoff had surprised them. Fuck, Ray had been right there!

But he hadn't and the way Gavin had looked at him, that pained expression-

"Let's hear him out," he offered.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't, just that it's dangerous. I'm not worried that Gavin will fucking execute you during a meeting, but I can't speak of his ragtag group of followers."

"None of them made a move to attack me before!"

"That doesn't mean a thing."

Geoff sighed, but he knew that Jack was right. It just needed one of them to stab him in the back, but after seeing Gavin today he didn't think that was Gavin's intention at all.

However, he wasn't going to throw Jack's warning into the wind. It was his damn job to worry about Geoff, but he hadn't been there, hadn't seen Gavin's face.

"Take whatever precautions you think are necessary," Geoff told him, and Jack relaxed, at least a little.

"Thank you."

The sun peeked sluggishly over the hills. It was a clear morning after a cold night, with frost still on the leaves. The moss was crunching under their boots as Jack moved around their little camp. The trees had held back the worst of the cold, but his breath was still visible as he got ready.

He had a bad feeling about this, but he would be surprised if that wasn't the case. This whole situation was just plain reckless, Geoff stepping in front of that fortress for a meeting was something that shouldn't happen. Too many things could go wrong there and normally Geoff wouldn't be as stupid as to agree to this. Gavin made him change his mind, of course, and Gavin was a factor that Jack had to account for. His first instinct was to agree with Geoff. Gavin meant no harm to them, that was a laughable thought. They had taken him in, had given him clothes and food and had raised him. There was no reason to just throw it all away, and if Gavin really wanted to harm Geoff, he could've done so at their impromptu meeting yesterday.

He hadn't. Jack had hurried as fast as his horse had taken him towards them and he had seen their embrace, had seen how Gavin had clung to Geoff. He had also seen the glance towards him and the men following behind him, alarmed that their King raced into enemy lines.

Yeah, Jack had seen the flash of fear and panic in Gavin's face when their eyes met. That wasn't normal.

He wanted to trust Gavin, he really did, but after everything that had happened? The poison, Ray in his ranks again, the sudden disappearance, and Jeremy's death, the letter from Queen Belatrice. Jack wasn't sure if he could.

Would Gavin order to shoot Geoff the moment he stepped out of the treeline? No. Gavin obviously still cared, yesterday hadn't been an act, but Gavin also wouldn't hold the bow. Someone from his group of followers would and Jack didn't doubt that some of them would like to take justice into their own hands.

He found Jeremy crouching by a fire, pulling on the straps of his armor. He seemed thoughtful, but alert, looking up the moment he noticed Jack.

"Let me," Jack offered and leaned the heavy shields against a nearby tree. Jeremy turned his back and Jack pulled the straps tighter, making sure the armor was sitting right. It was a bit awkward to do alone, but nobody had come up to help Jeremy, and Jack pressed his lips together.

There was too much going on and he hadn't paid attention to how the other warriors were treating Jeremy, but this confirmed his suspicion. Even among his own comrades, Jeremy was left out, the odd one, the dead boy.

A Child of Misfortune.

Had Gavin truly wanted that for him? Jack couldn't imagine that, not after all the pain Gavin himself had gone through.

What had gone on during that fateful evening? How had Jeremy ended up dead?

 _"I think Gavin was scared."_ That's what he had said.

"Thank you." Jeremy rotated his arms to see if the armor was sitting right and Jack let him stand up. Apparently everything was alright because he was checking on the shields next.

"You know how to use them?"

Jeremy nodded and touched one of them. They were made out of thick iron and insanely heavy. Still, Jeremy managed to pick one up with a huff and Jack watched attentively how he carried it around. It was tall enough to shield his whole body and sturdy enough to let nothing through. Arrows just broke on impact.

It greatly hindered one's mobility though, and Jack didn't enjoy using them. To move them where they were needed it was best to use both hands, but that meant that he couldn't carry a weapon at the same time. While carrying those shields he wasn't meant to though.

"Geoff wants me next to him today," Jeremy said. It wasn't a question.

"Can you do it?" he asked. "The shield isn't for you, you must be aware of that. If there is an attack, if there is so much as an archer peeking over that wall you will defend your King and nobody else. Even if you get injured, you have to protect him until he's safe again."

"I'm aware."

"Geoff won't make you do it if you don't want to, but if you pick up that shield be aware of the consequences."

Jeremy looked up to him out of his calm eyes before he put his arm through the shackle and held on tight to lift the shield. He must have gotten used to the weight because he did it with ease.

"I don't think Geoff will be in danger," Jeremy said. "But I'll make sure that nothing happens to him."

The Ramsey Emblem was still pinned on his chest, right above his heart, and it was well taken care of. Seeing that made Jack nod and he picked up the second shield.

This one wasn't quite as big and heavy, used to shield Geoff while they were retreating. By now he had never been forced to use it, but it was a lesson that had been drilled into his mind for so long, that he knew he would do it without hesitation.

The King had to survive, anything else was secondary.

Just at that moment, Geoff stepped out of his tent, and his face soured when he saw both of them.

"I hate those things," he grunted, but Jack wouldn't budge on that one.

"A King needs three things," Jack reminded him. "A shield is one of them."

Jack held his gaze easily, after all, it was Geoff who had taught him exactly that. In the end, Geoff sighed and let it drop.

"Is everything ready?" he asked instead and Jack nodded.

"The remaining warriors are hidden in between the trees and I stationed archers alongside them."

"You made sure they know not to attack until I explicitly say so?"

"They'll attack at your command or when you get attacked," Jack told him and he knew that Geoff wasn't happy with that. A single arrow could escalate the situation easily, but Jack also knew that Geoff might hesitate with giving the command. He'd rather see someone on the other side dead than any of them.

"Let's just get this over with," Geoff grumbled and made his way towards the residence. He stopped when he reached Jeremy and made sure he actually wore armor and weapons.

"Don't get yourself killed out there, kid."

"I don't plan to."

With a nod, Geoff continued his path and the two of them stayed right behind him. For all his big talk, Geoff was also wearing armor. It was hidden beneath his tunic and cloak, but this close Jack noticed the clasps. The Ramsey sword was on his belt, along with a second one a little more hidden. That one was brand new and not just a symbol.

If push came to shove, Geoff would fight with that blade.

They stepped out of the line of trees and the sun caught itself brilliantly in the gold of Geoff's crown. Like the rising sun itself, he made his way up the hill and Jack had to force his own gaze away. His eyes found the fortress above them and he pressed his lips together.

There were shadows on the walls already and when they noticed them they began to move. They must have alerted the other people inside because more and more filled the walls now, and Jack moved in front of Geoff. Jeremy followed right away and they both tightened their grip on the shields.

By the time they made it close to the gate, the ranks on the walls were full. There were more people than Jack had anticipated and he let his eyes wander. There was no time to truly count, but he was sure the amount exceeded a hundred, and he couldn't see the whole wall. Most were probably on this side to watch what would happen, but that didn't mean those were all there were.

Geoff stopped a few yards away from the gate and looked up lazily. He didn't speak, just folded his hands at his back and waited, didn't give them the satisfaction of him asking for Gavin.

Sure enough, there was shifting in the wall right away and Jack expected the gate to open now, but it stayed tightly shut. Instead, he could make out Gavin‘s cloak, bright purple in the morning light as he moved along the wall. So far away that it was hard to make out his expression as the people up there let him through.

Geoff made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and Jack could feel Jeremy‘s confused look at him. That wasn‘t how either of them had expected the meeting to go.

Gavin stopped above them and his own circlet caught the sun, the golden eye looking down at them. Just like yesterday, Ray was by his side, making sure he had his space.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Jack knew that Geoff wouldn‘t start. Gavin would know that as well, but it only took Jack a second to understand. The shock was obvious even if the hood made it hard to read his face

Gavin had let his eyes wander and had found Jeremy and whatever speech he had prepared had gone right out of the window. No, all he could do was stare at Jeremy, and Jeremy stared back. Jack didn‘t dare to avert his gaze from potential danger for long enough to truly read Jeremy‘s face, but he could see him standing tall, the shield just shifted enough to the side to show the emblem on his chest.

It took Ray leaning forward and whispering something to him to make Gavin pry his eyes from Jeremy.

"King Ramsey," he called. Not Geoff. "Thank you for following my invitation to se-"

"This isn‘t what we agreed on," Geoff interrupted him. "You offered to talk, so come down here and talk."

"We can talk just fine like this."

"I‘m not going to scream all day to discuss this situation, Gavin. Move your ass down here or I‘ll see this as a violation of our agreed meeting and leave."

Gavin hadn‘t expected the blatant disrespect, and to be honest Jack hadn‘t either. There was a murmur coming from the wall, a restless shuffle, but that was good. Geoff was taking the initiative here, was showing all those people that Gavin was a human, taking power from him with each disrespectful word.

"It‘s not safe." Gavin said that barely loud enough for them to hear, but Jack could feel Geoff shift next to him. He stayed strong though.

"I trusted you to keep me safe when I agreed on this place for our meeting," Geoff told him. "So trust me to assure your safety as well."

Gavin fell quiet and Jack was sure that it had worked, that Gavin would turn away any second now to look for a way down the wall. The gate would open, and up close and without so many people listening in, they could properly talk. Gavin would be able to explain without those people breathing down his neck.

Geoff was waiting patiently for his answer, but as time ticked on he grew restless. Sure enough, Gavin shook his head.

"I can‘t do that."

"Then I consider this meeting over."

With this, Geoff didn‘t hesitate and turned away.

Gavin startled forward, his hands pressed against the wall like he wanted to tear it down and Jack lifted his shield. If there was an attack planned it would come right now before Geoff was out of reach or hidden in the trees. Some of the followers moved around, throwing looks towards Gavin. Jack was expecting some bow to magically appear in one of their hands, some gesture from Gavin to start the ambush.

It didn‘t come.

Geoff hadn‘t so much as thrown a glance over his shoulder, he was just marching away and Jack moved to keep him covered, Jeremy right by his side. Gavin was still standing above and something awful crossed his face.

"Geoff!" he cried out, louder than any words before. There were enough emotions in this one word that it could bring the whole fortress down.

Geoff stopped in his tracks but didn‘t turn around. He was waiting, and sure enough Gavin threw himself forward.

"I saw the future of this kingdom. It will fall to ruin by your hands!"

That was an outrageous claim and Jack was startled by the absurdity of it. Did Gavin really think they would buy that? All of them knew he was playing up this whole Oracle thing, that it wasn‘t real.

"Put down your crown if you want to avoid this future! Do what is best for our kingdom!"

Was that what he had told his followers? That Geoff was a danger to them all? Hadn‘t he said something similar to Queen Belatrice?

Geoff made a move to turn around and Jack could already see that this had hit him hard. Maybe not the words, maybe it was because Gavin was saying it. That Gavin was thinking he wouldn‘t have the best of the kingdom on his mind.

"Don‘t-" Jack started because that was bad. If Geoff got emotional he wasn‘t thinking rationally, and they really couldn‘t use a shouting match right now. That wouldn‘t help their position at all.

Jeremy‘s hand snatched Geoff‘s arm and Geoff visibly deflated. Jack felt it a heartbeat later, the forced calm coming from Jeremy himself. It filled the space between them, and Geoff turned to watch Jeremy and his unnaturally blue eyes.

Then he turned to face Gavin and all the anger and hurt from before was gone.

"Sent another messenger if you are interested in an actual meeting, Gavin. If not then don‘t bother."

Gavin stared down at them, shellshocked and still leaning over the wall. His mouth opened, but there were no words coming out. Then Ray stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

Geoff didn‘t stay to watch what happened next, he turned away and Jack knew how hard that alone must be. He had a hard time averting his eyes as well, but he finally did and followed Geoff back down the hill.

They had nearly reached the treeline by the time it burst out of Jeremy, "What the fuck was that? Why wouldn't he come down and talk to us? He was the one offering!"

"Gavin is terrified," Geoff said. "He's scared."

Jeremy stared at him. Now that they were far enough away from the residence he could pull the shield behind him.

"What is he scared about?"

Geoff shook his head. "I don't know yet."

"Someone might not allow him to leave," Jack offered. "It looks like Gavin is in control of whatever is going on there, but maybe not."

Just like yesterday and how everyone had wanted to drag him back into the fortress even though Gavin had clearly wanted to greet Geoff.

"As long as I refuse to speak to him under these circumstances they won't get what they want," Geoff explained. "It might just give Gavin the excuse to see us properly and talk one on one."

Jeremy's eyes lit up as he understood. "So we're forcing them into a corner?"

"They did so themself by choosing this location. Jack? When will the knights I had sent to the portal reach us?"

"Most likely by tomorrow," Jack told him, and Geoff nodded.

He stopped at the edge of the trees and turned to look up at the wall again. Jack followed his gaze and even from the distance he could see the bright purple from Gavin's cloak. He was still watching them.

"The moment they arrive I want this fortress besieged," Geoff ordered. "No one coming out, no one going in. See how much they believe in their Oracle when they get hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gavin sent another messenger."
> 
> That quickly? Geoff hadn't expected one before tomorrow.
> 
> "Send them in."
> 
> Jeremy didn't move, he shifted around nervously before whispering, "It's Ray."

Chapter 9

_ "I saw the future of this kingdom. It will fall to ruin by your hands!" _

Out of all the things Gavin had said, that was what got stuck in Geoff's head. He wanted to push it away, to forget about it.

It was like an old nightmare coming back, treacherous thoughts that were always in the back of his mind. He figured it was the same with every new ruler, with every king. That they would ruin everything that had been built up by this point, with so many lives and futures depending on them, it was natural to be terrified by all that responsibility. Geoff knew that he had been.

He had been seventeen when his mother had died and he had inherited, and he had been terrified to make a mistake. All those Ramsey's coming before him, all these generations who had built this kingdom from a war-ridden place to something prosperous, were now all watching him. He had tried his best to keep it together. To assure that the people were happy, that their relationships with the bordering kingdoms were healthy, and when he had found an heir, he had made sure they were prepared.

Just in case. Just to make sure, because death was a shadow in the night. Unseen until it was too late.

The mere thought that it could all come crashing down by a mistake from him had often come to him, but he had learned to live with it. Up until recently, his kingdom had been healthy and steadily growing.

To hear these very words again had been a shock. Even worse to hear them from Gavin.

_ "Put down your crown if you want to avoid this future from happening! Do what is best for our kingdom!" _

Gavin had looked so scared, so torn apart like the words had hurt him as well. Why? Jack could be right and someone was behind all of this, whispering to Gavin and moving him like a pawn over the chessboard. Why was Gavin playing along? Hard to tell, maybe they had some kind of leverage. Maybe there was no one behind the curtain, pulling the strings.

Maybe Gavin meant every word. Maybe he was scared of that future.

Our kingdom. That's what he had said.

The day crawled on and left him feeling useless. Jack was out there, ordering the troops around, writing letters, being productive.

Geoff didn't know what to do with himself, not with those damn words hounding him. He wanted them to stop, to put it all off because he should. Gavin couldn't see into the future, that was impossible, and the kingdom wasn't at risk. The only thing that was bothering the country was this whole Oracle spiel, and they were about to put an end to this.

Gods, the way Gavin had called out for him the moment he had turned around, the moment he dismissed him- Like Geoff was abandoning him, left him behind in some dark place without any source of light.

It had torn his heart to shreds. For a moment he had seen the small boy by his side again, holding on to his hand as he looked up to him.

_ "Don't leave me alone. I'm scared." _

And Geoff had promised him, hadn't he? That nothing would ever happen to Gavin, that he would protect him when no one else had. A naive promise, sure, but an honest one. He loved that boy, simple as that. Gavin was his son and to hear him call out for him like that, to force himself to go on and not look back, had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

He should've turned around and torn the gate open to get to him. He should've grasped his arm and pulled him away from everything he was so scared of. If it was his own followers or the warriors hidden in the trees. If he had to, Geoff would drag him back into the castle, to his chambers where they were safe, and nobody could listen in to the stories told.

Like back in simpler times before there had been secrets and betrayal and death. When Gavin had sat on the rug before his fireplace and Geoff in his favorite seat, telling the stories he had read as a child. And oh, how big Gavin's eyes had been!

Someone lifted the flap of his tent, but it wasn't until he heard someone call his name, that he truly snapped out of those old memories. He should stop getting lost in those. Jack was right, Gavin wasn't that boy anymore.

"Geoff?" Jeremy asked again. He shook himself of the lingering memories.

"What is it?"

Behind Jeremy he could see night falling. The distant rustling of people moving. Everything in motion, and here he was.

"Gavin sent another messenger."

That quickly? Geoff hadn't expected one before tomorrow.

"Send them in."

Jeremy didn't move, he shifted around nervously before whispering, "It's Ray."

Ray.

Geoff couldn't help but shiver. Seeing him again felt weird in the same way that seeing Jeremy had been. Someone dead walking, something that shouldn't exist anymore.

"He wants your word that no one will harm him, otherwise he will turn around."

Of course. Walking straight into the lion's den after what he had done... it would be easy to overwhelm him and take him hostage. A bargain chip against Gavin.

"He has my word," Geoff promised, and Jeremy left with a quick bow.

Geoff got up from his seat and stoked the fire as he waited. He made sure that he wore his crown and then stood by the entrance.

It would be weird to see Ray again. Sure, he had seen Ray on that hill not too long ago, Gavin at his side, but they hadn’t talked. Before that, Ray had lain dead on his bed, curled around himself like he'd just fallen asleep. Right after Geoff had accused him of poisoning him. Right now that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jeremy opened the flap of the tent again and held it open. His lips were pressed together, but he didn't comment as Ray followed him inside.

Alright, it was actually weirder seeing Ray than when he had seen Jeremy. Maybe he had just gotten used to Jeremy, but even then; it had clearly been Jeremy by the portal. Different, sure, but you couldn't get over things like that without changing, yet deep inside it was still Jeremy.

Ray had changed as well.

His eyes were the first things Geoff noticed, they were dark, his gaze hard, not wavering. As a child he had been shy, always hanging on Michael's arm and looking at his feet while talking. There had been an admiration on his face whenever he stepped in front of Geoff, but not only with him. He had spotted the same expression with Jack and later with Gavin.

It wasn't there anymore, not in the same way at least.

Ray still bowed his head and pressed his hand against his heart when their eyes met, and Geoff was honestly a bit surprised by that, but there was no clear admiration. No, when Ray stood again he looked taller, more mature then Geoff remembered him being.

They had all grown up, hadn't they?

"King Ramsey."

"Ray." His eyes traveled over him, the dark uniform of the knights and the red cape. This time he was wearing it on his back, no need to cover his side anymore. A golden eye sat proudly on his chest. There was a slender sword hanging from his hip.

"How is your arm doing?" Geoff asked. Ray hadn't expected that. He blinked a little surprisedly; reached for the cape that wasn't there anymore. Old habits died hard.

"I can move it freely now. The Nether completely restored it," he explained. Quietly, like an afterthought, "I can protect Gavin again."

"Is that why you died? So that you could fight again?" Geoff asked, but apparently that was a mistake. An angry frown crossed Ray's face, but not only his, Jeremy wore a similar expression.

"That wouldn't be worth it," he said, and Ray turned towards him. Those two watched each other for a long moment, and right, that was a whole other bit of baggage to unpack.

Did Ray know what had happened to Jeremy? Most likely, but did he know the details? Did Gavin or Michael sit down with him and tell him what had happened in that room?

That was hard to say, but the two of them shared an understanding by the looks of it. When Ray faced him again, he said, "I did it to help."

"To help? Whom?"

"The kingdom."

That bullshit again. Geoff kept a straight face because he didn't want Ray to know how much that went under his skin.

"Is that why you tried to poison me as well?" he couldn't help but ask, but Ray just watched him out of his calm, dark eyes. He took a while until he answered.

"That's not my story to tell."

"I'd say it would be especially your story to tell."

"Fine, then it's not what I'm here for."

Geoff huffed, but moved away. He made a gesture for Ray to sit down with him. There was a little table between them, and Jeremy was quick to put two goblets down on it. Geoff couldn't bring himself to stop him because it was clear that Jeremy wanted something to do.

"I guess you don't want to drink something from me?" he asked Ray, whose lips twitched.

"No, thank you for the offer though."

"I didn't- It's not poisoned!" Jeremy protested like that thought hadn't even come to him. Ray actually fully grinned at him before freezing. Too much like before, in a past far behind them.

"You want to put the fortress under siege by tomorrow," Ray told him matter of factly. Geoff's eyebrows shot up.

It wasn't hard to figure out that this was the next logical step, and still, that had been quick.

"I don't think I brought enough men for that," he said carefully, but Ray wasn't swayed.

"There will be enough soon. You called the knights back that you have sent to search around the portal."

"Now, how would you know about this?"

"Gavin saw it."

"Gavin saw it," Geoff echoed in disbelief. "Like one of his prophecies?"

Ray nodded; Geoff couldn't help but huff again. That bullshit Again. He didn't even know where to begin besides the fact that all of them knew it was fake. Fuck, Geoff had invented this game, had given Gavin clues as to what he could safely predict. Both Ray and Jeremy had seen Gavin work on his persona.

Still, here Ray was. Sitting opposite from him with his hands folded in his lap and saying something like that as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You don't believe him," Ray said.

"How could I? It's impossible to foresee the future."

Ray sighed, but let the topic drop.

"Before you put the fortress under siege, I think it would be good to know who's inside," he went on. "I saw the shields today, but you don't need to worry about an attack. Gavin has no intention to harm you."

"Says the one who tried to poison Geoff," Jeremy blurted out, and Ray's eyes darted to him.

"It wasn't lethal, was it?"

"That's not really the issue! It was still harmful!"

Jeremy took a step forward and Geoff quickly put a hand on his arm, holding him back. His feelings were pouring from him again, a wave of anger and betrayal that felt like sludge. Jealousy maybe, because Ray had been picked up from the portal and he hadn't, at least not by Gavin, not by Michael. No apology from those who mattered.

Ray had to feel it as well, but he didn't seem to understand. He was frowning, trying to pinpoint what he was feeling, but by then Jeremy had wrenched himself back under control. Good, Geoff didn't want them to know about that yet. Jeremy's gift had helped them before.

"As I said, Gavin wants to resolve this whole issue without any bloodshed or violence," Ray went on. "Most people inside that fortress are commoners. Farmer or shopkeepers, people who turned their backs on the church because it was doing shit all for them. For them you, King Ramsey, represent the church. I don't think it's really personal."

"Well I can relax then," Geoff mumbled, and again Ray's lips twitched. Like this he didn't look like someone who went behind his back, trying to poison him. No, he looked like the shy little boy Geoff knew.

"What I was trying to say is, they don't carry weapons. Of course, there were some in the Reese residence, but most people there are far from able to use them properly."

"I saw nobles and warriors among your ranks today."

"There are," Ray confirmed. "They are however only a handful of them and most people are commoners. There would be a lot of death on our side if you decided to attack us."

He was trying to keep him from storming the fortress, Geoff realized. Even with the high walls and the heavy gate, once Geoff managed to get his troops inside, he would've won. If what Ray said was true, and he believed it was, he would be able to end this whole charade by the end of the night with barely any losses.

It would also mean killing unarmed civilians and would just make things messier as it was.

"I have no need or desire to slaughter you," he explained. "You're the one living on borrowed time."

Ray pressed his lips together, but he didn't back down. "If you'll allow us provisions and fresh water, Gavin will call back his messengers. He already sent them out to every big city of the kingdom and they are ready to spread his message."

"And what would that message be?"

"That the Oracle saw the future and that you will bring ruin to the kingdom," Ray explained calmly. "That once you heard his warning, you turned against him and chased him out of the castle under the pretense that the Prince was abducted. Now that you found him again, you’ll make sure he can't spread his message further. That if he doesn't stop this, you will wipe out everyone who stands in your way."

Geoff grew cold. He kept a straight face because Ray was watching him too closely, waiting for him to break. He wouldn't give him that.

"I'll take that risk," he said, and it rolled from his tongue easily.

Ray's eyes widened and in the corner of his eye, he could see Jeremy stare at him.

"Your reputation would be ruined," Ray protested, but Geoff waved him off like that was just a small issue.

"I want to talk to Gavin."

"What?"

"I want to talk to Gavin," he repeated. "Properly. On a desk like right here without everyone listening."

Ray glowered at him. "Gavin will not come here. It's too dangerous for him to be surrounded by your men. They have despised him before!"

"I didn't say right here. We can meet halfway, somewhere up on the hill maybe," Geoff said. " I trusted him today that none of his would harm me and they didn't. He can trust me to do the same."

Surely Gavin would, right? One of the things Geoff had never doubted was that Gavin trusted him, but after hearing all those accusations he wasn't too sure anymore. But surely-

"I don't think he will agree to that."

"Just the two of us. One on one. No weapons, no audience, just us to address the issue. Surely that will help us resolve this case quicker than just sending messengers back and forth."

Ray didn't like that. He had his lips pressed together and Geoff watched as his hand reached out to search for the cape that wasn't at his side anymore. Granted, that was a lot to ask, but it was a good first step to negotiate. After all that was happening, he was still hoping to resolve this whole thing if he could just have Gavin longer than a few moments.

If Gavin could explain, he could find a solution that could hopefully fix this whole mess.

"I don't-" Ray began but Geoff was already shaking his head.

"Amuse me and ask him. Offer him a meeting. I'll await his answer."

With that, he made a gesture to get Ray to stand and after some hesitation, he obeyed. He still wasn't happy, worrying on his bottom lip as he thought about what Geoff had just demanded from him.

Geoff didn't think they would agree to it, but maybe he could push them in the right direction. All he wanted was to talk to Gavin; in the residence or perhaps somewhere completely different. What mattered to him was to get him alone, without anyone watching over him. He didn't think that Gavin would be able to tell the truth under other circumstances.

"If that is all..." Ray muttered.

"For now. Feel free to send a message when you have Gavin's answer."

Ray moved towards the entrance of the tent, but Jeremy snatched his arm before he could leave.

"Ray, wait."

Ray froze, before turning towards him. He didn't shake him off or try to get free.

"Where's Michael?" Jeremy asked, and instantly Ray grew defensive. "He wasn't on the wall with you."

Geoff hadn't even noticed that, but thinking back he had to admit that was strange. Michael also hadn't been with Gavin in front of the gate and he had kinda expected him to be around Gavin all the time.

"What do you care?" Ray hissed and now he pulled himself free. "I don't think it's any of your concer-"

"I want to talk to him," Jeremy said. He let Ray go, but that didn't shake his determination. "I want to ask him why, I want a damn reason."

Ray's eyes widened and he threw a look at Geoff. It was a shocked little glance like he was asking for help, but Geoff remained silent.

In the end, Ray laid his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"I'm glad you made it out as well," he said, but Jeremy remained stoic. Finally, Ray leaned forward, just enough to whisper into his ear.

Geoff couldn't hear what he said, but he could see how Jeremy's face darkened. It wasn't really anger, but a deep hurt, and when Ray leaned back, he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'll deliver your messages," Ray told Geoff. "Both of yours."

"Please do so."

With a short nod, Ray stepped out of the tent and left them behind in a loaded silence. That visit had been... something.

Suddenly he wished Jack had been here and not out with the troops so that they would discuss this because Geoff didn't know what to think. He would have to tell him about it, but that wasn't the same.

Jeremy was still standing where Ray had left him, but now he was shaking. There was a dark static feeling coming from him that tingled underneath Geoff's skin when he reached out to touch him.

"Are you alright?"

"He told me that Michael was sorry," Jeremy spat. The feeling intensified as he balled his fist, but it wasn't anger, not really. "What kind of fucked up joke is that. He's sorry? He killed me! He can't just... you can't just apologize for that!"

"No, you can't." Everything in him told him to let go, to get rid of that nearly electric feeling on his skin that came from Jeremy, but instead he turned Jeremy towards him. He had to force the boy to look up at him.

"Jeremy, that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean you have to forgive him or try to understand."

Something guilty crossed Jeremy's face.

"You try to understand Gavin," he pointed out. "And I know that if he's able to explain himself, you will forgive him."

"That doesn't mean you have to do the same."

Jeremy just looked at him and the dark feeling passed. It was buried somewhere beneath as Jeremy pulled it back, pushing it down where it couldn't get out again.

That was worrying, but for now, Geoff let him.

"Gavin is my son," he whispered and squeezed Jeremy's arms. "I owe him this chance. I want to believe there's a reason behind all of this."

"Michael..." Jeremy began, only to trail off. He furrowed his brow in concentration. "He held my hand, he was there. I want to talk to him, I want to know why."

"Okay. That's fine, Jeremy. It's your decision to make."

Jeremy nodded and Geoff let him go. It took a few more moments before he caught himself, but then Jeremy gave him a nervous smile.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, Ray made sure that we can't just storm the fortress."

"Even though those people have turned against you?" Jeremy asked. "They are traitors to the throne."

"Unfortunately they are unarmed traitors." Geoff sighed, and let himself drop back into his chair. Gods, he wanted a drink. "They haven't harmed me yet, technically they are just in this residence and nothing more. Also, we know for a fact that there are women inside, maybe even children. Gavin for sure kept some of Lady Reese’s servants. I can't risk them getting hurt or even killed when we attack."

"If you order our troops not to attack-"

"Battlefields get messy, we can't guarantee that it won't escalate," Geoff said. "I would agree with you under normal circumstances. If we can't avoid a fight, we would do good to keep the casualties as low as possible, but right now time is on our side. The spirits of Gavin's followers might be high, but over time and with hunger they will crumble. That way we can avoid some martyr bullshit."

With a sigh Jeremy dropped in the other chair.

"I don't like politics. It's just so much talk and things to consider. It would be so much easier to just walk in there, considering that they are unarmed and drag Gavin out of there."

Geoff hummed in agreement. If necessary he wouldn't hesitate to resolve to do something along that line, but not while they had other options.

"That rumor Gavin is trying to spread..."

"Ah yes, that's most bothersome."

He folded his hand, watching each tip of his finger as he thought about it, but there weren't too many options.

"If we go after Gavin's messengers and take them out it will look even worse. For now, we'll ignore them."

Jeremy frowned, clearly unhappy, but before he could say another thing, the flap of the tent was pulled back and Jack stepped inside. Something must have shown on their faces because he hesitated, raising one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, you just missed all the fun."

Geoff gave Jack a quick rundown of his meeting with Ray while Jeremy took his post outside again and Jack was obviously not amused.

"He's trying to undermine your reputation," he said. "Not only yours though, his own as well. Gavin's whole spiel was that the Royal Oracle and the King were working together."

"He will tear the whole kingdom in two with that. The ones who will follow me and the ones who follow the Oracle."

Jack shook his head. "Then he miscalculated big time. You're a Ramsey, most people will follow you."

Geoff hummed before he let himself sink deeper into his seat. He was damn tired of this whole shit, but knew it was only the beginning. If they really put the residence under siege, it would drag out even longer.

"Gavin won't agree to the meeting," he found himself saying. When he thought back to how scared Gavin had appeared before it seemed clear, but it was worth a shot.

Jack also shook his head, and that took the last hope from him.

Maybe he really should listen to Jeremy and just march in there to get Gavin out. Thinking about it-

"Where does Jeremy sleep?" he asked, and it was clear that the sudden change of topic surprised Jack.

"With the other warriors, why?"

That's what he had thought and honestly, he should've paid attention earlier, but now the scenes from today wouldn't leave him alone. Jeremy was not alright, was not over this, and Geoff wasn't sure how he was getting along with the other warriors, how they were treating him, but he did remember what people had done to Gavin. How they had outcast him, how they had spoken to him, some had even hurt him.

And Gavin had been under his direct protection, Jeremy wasn't.

"Tell him to sleep in here. The tent is big enough," Geoff ordered.

"No way he will agree to that."

"If we tell him it's just to guard me, he will. Also, I'm the King, I'll just tell him to."

Jeremy was not happy about the decision. Jack could tell that he was nearly embarrassed, though there were some halfhearted attempts to refuse them, Jeremy quickly gave in. Not that he believed Geoff's excuse that he needed another guard. There were guards stationed close to the tent all the time, and Jack himself was usually inside. Also, Geoff could hold his own in case of an emergency.

Maybe Jeremy was just too relieved to truly protest. He did look exhausted, now that Jack paid closer attention. Haunted. After what had happened to him that was probably no surprise, but there was hope that this would help.

Sure enough, when nightfall came and Jack had helped him set up his bedroll, Jeremy was out like a light. By the triumphant smile on Geoff's face, he had expected exactly that.

Jack wasn't quite as fortunate. His mind was racing too much to just go and lay down and usually, Geoff would sit up with him and they would discuss their plans. Not today, even Geoff had managed to fall asleep rather quickly, and with the fire going and the sound of their soft breathing it felt... homey. Like he could forget for a while where they were and why.

It was a pleasant atmosphere to work as he began to write yet another letter.

He would contact Lady Reese for information about the residence and who was still aside. She knew the most about this place, after all, it was her home even if she often stayed in the castle.

Still, she had been there to visit her sick husband and Jack couldn't remember seeing him with her. Actually, there had been a distinct lack of servants and maids when she had returned, there had even been just a handful of guards. Had they stayed behind? Had Gavin allowed them to go wherever they pleased?

Jack couldn't imagine that Lady Reese was a pleasant person to work for and the rumors about her cruelty were widespread. Maybe some had taken the opportunity to flee.

Even if he didn't get an answer about that, there was still the possibility that she knew a way inside the heavy walls. The residence had functioned as a fortress before and that meant there were a lot of hidden passages to evacuate or surprise the attacking foe. If they found the position of one of those, it might be possible to sneak inside and end this whole farce quicker.

Technically he could order her to join them here or they could've just taken her along in the first place, but neither he or Geoff had even brought that up. Lady Reese was a horrible person at the best of times, but out here on a battlefield? Neither of them needed that kind of stress around.

No, it was better she stayed far away.

Jack was halfway through the letter when he felt it creep up on him. That nagging feeling like he had forgotten something, like something horrible was about to happen. An inner restlessness that made his heart beat faster.

At first, he ignored it, just figured they were his own, but they just grew in intensity and then the homely feeling was gone. When he looked around he noticed how uneasy Geoff was sleeping, turning on his bed like something was bothering him.

Jeremy laid there still, but his brows were furrowed and his hands grasping his blanket tightly. The air around him was strangely in motion and then Jack understood.

A bad dream.

Jeremy must have had a nightmare and was now emitting all the feelings he was feeling. Was that a normal occurrence? Did this happen every night in the barracks?

Geoff turned restlessly and Jack got up.

That must have also kept the warriors awake, at least those close to Jeremy and with that, every hope of Jeremy just acting normally with them was lost. That was probably why he had so willingly agreed to spend the night in here if only to give his fellow warriors some sleep, but this wouldn't do. Geoff needed all the rest he could get.

"Jeremy?" Jack whispered. He crouched down in front of his bedroll and up close he could feel it even stronger. This choking nervous energy and how Jeremy's face was scrunched up with whatever he was seeing.

Jack touched his shoulder and Jeremy's eyes flew open. Only that it wasn't Jeremy's, it was of the same unnatural blue as before, and now in the dark, they nearly appeared to glow. Like moonlight, reflected on the ocean.

"Jeremy?" Jack prompted again and the boy took a deep breath to calm down.

"I did it again," Jeremy whispered and Jack just nodded. The blue eyes were gone and Jeremy sat up to look around. It took him a moment to orientate himself and then his shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"This has happened before?"

"Yeah, I figured I could sleep better here, but..." Jeremy trailed off, shrugging. "I shouldn't- That was stupid of me. I should've realized I would just bother you guys with it."

"Jeremy-"

"I can just... I dunno, look for a better space somewhere. Far enough away where I don't bother anyone in my-"

"Okay, no," Jack interrupted him. He sat down next to Jeremy and the other scooted away. His cheeks were flushed and he was tearing on his sleeves.

"We will not send you out in the woods to let you sleep there all alone."

"It would be-"

Jack shushed him, and after a moment of hesitation, he simply pulled him into his side. Jeremy sure as hell could use a hug right about now. After all the shit he's been through, after just being ripped away from his previous life, a hug wouldn't do much, but it was a start.

Jeremy was tense, but slowly, very slowly relaxed. This close Jack could feel how he was still trembling, clearly distressed from whatever he had been dreaming about.

Honestly, Jack couldn't even wrap his head around what Jeremy had gone through. He had gone into that room to help Michael mourn and instead-

"Michael is close by," Jeremy blurted out. "He's up there, I just know it. Do you think that you can see down here if you stand up on that wall?"

"Not through the trees. You could maybe catch a glimpse."

"Ray told me Michael was sorry about what happened," Jeremy went on and Jack didn't think he had even listened to him. "I was thinking that maybe Michael wasn't on that wall because he didn't want to see me."

"I can't tell you, Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded, softly.

"If Gavin won't even take Geoff's invitation to a proper meeting, then I don't think Michael will talk to me either."

"Do you want to ask him why?"

Jeremy's hand clenched until his knuckles turned white and a full-body shiver went through him.

"I don't- I don't think I can forgive him otherwise."

For a moment Jack was dumbfounded before he tentatively asked, "Forgive him? Could he possibly tell you something that would make you forgive what he's done?"

Apparently, that was something Jeremy hadn't fully considered because he fell quiet, biting down on his bottom lip. Jack let him work through it, but honestly, if he was in Jeremy's shoes, he didn't know if he could. Betrayal was such a horrible thing, it was dirty, cowardly, and after everything that Jeremy had told them- After Michael had just stabbed him without warning, without a proper fight, he didn't know if he would be able to forgive.

"I just want to know why," Jeremy whispered, and Jack squeezed his shoulders. He just looked so small sitting there in the middle of the night.

"That's fine, but Jeremy... If you need to forgive Michael to find your peace, that's fine, but you know you don't have to, don’t you?"

"Geoff looks for reasons to forgive Gavin."

Ah, so that's where this was coming from.

"Gavin might have acted behind his back, but he didn't physically harm him. Michael did. Michael hurt you."

Jeremy squirmed by his side. "Michael is my friend..."

"And Gavin is Geoff's son. Those are two very different things," Jack told him. "I don't want to tell you what to do, alright? But Jeremy, you have every right to be angry."

Jeremy's eyes darted to Geoff. Jack knew he was choosing him as a role model. Geoff himself was aware of that, that the way he carried himself throughout this whole ordeal would have a lasting effect, but this wasn't the same situation. Far from it.

"Geoff is angry as well. He's outright livid."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Because he won't let himself," Jack assured him. "Because he can't. He has to stay level headed for his kingdom and make the right decisions, but let me tell you, this hurts him. I know you know that, but it goes even deeper. If it turns out that Gavin isn't willing to cooperate, that something really fucked up is going on and Gavin is behind it..." Geoff would lose it. Geoff might just storm in that fucking fortress and silence his enemies as it is his right as a King. It is in his blood to defend his place at the top and if push came to shove, he would. Even if it meant turning against Gavin? That was the point Jack wasn't too sure about and he hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

"I just fear that if I get angry I won't be able to stop." Jeremy admitted; quiet, like it was a secret, and Jack could only nod. He was watching Geoff and how he was finally able to sleep, how he was still keeping together.

"I fear that as well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you," Gavin whispered and then, with more vehemence, "I missed you so much, Geoff."
> 
> "Missed you too, buddy."

Chapter 10

Gavin surprised all of them by promptly agreeing to the meeting and Geoff’s conditions. No weapons, no ill will, and in the no-man land between their two bases. Just the two of them.

Hearing that, Geoff felt surprisingly intimidated. It was exactly what he had hoped for, but it left him nervous. He had expected Gavin to refuse, to stay curled up in his fortress until Geoff had to drag him out of there, either because Gavin wanted him to or because he was forced.

This easy agreement rubbed him the wrong way as if he expected an ambush, but that was ridiculous. After all, this was Gavin and it was certainly his penmanship. Even the wax bore the Ramsey crest from his ring.

Maybe this was really it, maybe they could work through this just like he had wanted to in the first place. Maybe Gavin wanted the same.

Geoff ordered a tent to be built in between their bases, a simple thing that protected them from the sun and from unwanted eyes.

Now Geoff was sitting inside, staring at the unoccupied chair opposite of him. There was also a little table with a bowl on top, an assortment of fruits inside.

They had completely surrounded the fortress for two days now. Nobody had tried to get in or out; he didn't know how well stocked their supplies were. He didn't want Gavin to be hungry. There were also two mugs, filled with Gavin's favorite tea, like a peace offering. It reminded him strangely of the times they had fought and how guilty he felt afterward. He had always made sure that Gavin found some sweets by his bedside and Gavin would gift him self-made things.

Geoff didn't think he truly had to apologize for what had happened, but he just wanted to feel close to Gavin again. Right now the distance was jarring and he hated it.

He was too early, he knew that, but pacing around the campsite had only worked him up. There had been people on the wall when he had made his way to the tent, so surely Gavin would know he was already waiting.

Jack had insisted that he take a weapon with him, a hidden blade, something just in case this was a trap, but he hadn't. He had agreed to the conditions and he would keep to them.

Now there were steps coming close, he could hear them on the path leading up to the fortress and his heart actually jumped.

It was certainly more than one pair.

Geoff got up from his chair, ready to face whoever it was. He could finally see them. Gavin's cloak was bright as always and next to him was Michael, looking around. Their eyes met and Geoff could basically see how Michael pulled himself together to not back down.

He was carrying a weapon, his broadsword heavy on his back, but before Geoff could truly worry, Michael reached the entrance of the tent and bowed. Hand on his chest, he said, "Long live King Ramsey."

Gavin didn't bow, but threw him a horribly familiar apologetic look.

"He wanted to make sure this wasn't an ambush," Gavin explained and now Geoff frowned.

"We agreed on no weapons and just the two of us."

"I didn't doubt your words, Geoff, but I had to make sure," Michael assured him. Geoff believed it; Michael had always been fiercely protective of Gavin, though his eyes betrayed his belief in Geoff.

At first, they had looked around the tent for possible dangers, but now they darted towards the forest and their little camp. Was he searching for Jeremy?

Thinking about it, Michael didn't look good. He looked stressed, like he needed a good rest. When Gavin reached out to squeeze his arm, he actually jumped.

"Are you satisfied that there will be no ambush?"

"I guess so." Michael threw him another look before turning to Gavin. "I'll wait at the gate for you."

"I know. Thanks."

Michael made his way back and they both listened to his steps on the path until they could be sure he was gone. Only then did Gavin fully enter the tent and gave him a shy smile.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I tried to tell him to stay back, but the situation is... tense and you know how Michael is. He won't bother us anymore though."

He was wearing his violet cloak, but hadn't bothered with the golden circlet. It made him look softer. When Gavin reached up to push his hood back Geoff could see green peak from under his collar. It sent a pleasant shock through him, even more so when Gavin loosened the brooch and slipped out of the cloak entirely.

He was wearing the Ramsey colors underneath, the vest and sturdy pants for traveling. The scarf. Gods above, Geoff would recognize that old thing anywhere. Right, it had been missing from his room.

Gavin hung the cloak over the back of the chair and then they just stood there, watching each other. Without the cloak he always wore; Gavin looked smaller. He had also appeared to have lost weight, the stress was getting to him, but it was still Gavin, more so than ever.

Gavin who was looking up to him, clearly nervous and clad in his kingdom's color and without any mask on. Just like back on the astronomy tower when they had both watched the Guiding Star.

Geoff moved around the table between them and noticed how Gavin tensed, but not even that could stop him from pulling him in and crushing him against his chest. Nobody could interrupt them, nobody could even see. He had to feel his warmth again, feel the blonde hair tickle his neck and hear him breathe, even if Gavin froze in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Geoff asked.

"I'm not hurt, Geoff."

Not quite the answer he wanted, but he didn't want to push right now. The way Gavin just stood there unnerved him, but he couldn't let go, not yet. Gavin didn’t push away.

Geoff could feel the tremble start deep inside him until Gavin nearly seemed to vibrate in his arms. It was worrying and Geoff started to rub down his back, hoping to ease it, but then Gavin's arms came up, to wrap around him.

"I missed you," Gavin whispered and then, with more vehemence, "I missed you so much, Geoff."

"Missed you too, buddy."

Gavin tucked his head beneath his chin and Geoff placed a calming hand on top of his hair. Slowly his trembling eased up and when he stirred, Geoff let him go.

Gavin's cheeks were flushed, but he looked calmer than before. He gestured towards the chairs.

"We should talk."

Geoff nodded and moved to sit back down. Gavin did the same opposite of him and his lips twitched when he noticed the treats on the table.

"I don't know where to start," he admitted. "I think it would be easier if you'd just ask."

"Okay." Outside of their tent, the wind picked up and he could hear the distant leaves of the forest rustling. The fabric still let enough light in so that it wasn't dark inside and it was actually a nice place to sit and talk. Geoff just wished the circumstances were different.

"What happened on that night when you and Michael disappeared?"

"There were no intruders. I'm sorry I made you think that."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?"

Gavin nodded. He wasn't looking at him, just gazing into his tea and now reached up to touch the cup, not to drink though. He just ran his finger along the rim of it, over and over in a near hypnotic movement.

"We had everything prepared. From the secret passage, it wasn't far to the stables, and from there we escaped the city. The people who helped and lied for us were followers of the Oracle."

Of course.

"You are aware of what kind of danger you brought them?"

"They were ready to take that risk."

"For your damn theocracy?"

Gavin actually huffed at that and threw him a bitter look. "That wasn't me. I am ready to be King, but I don't want to end up like Lord Lowry. Religion is just make-believe and apparently I'm good at that. Once people believe you, all you have to do is pull the strings. This was just... a by-product."

Geoff leaned back in his seat and just watched him. This calculated calm didn't sit right with him and a part of him wanted to slap his hand away from the cup; it was making him restless. He had expected a different reaction.

"What about Jeremy then?"

And there it was. Gavin's finger stopped its endless loop and something deeply saddened came over him.

"He surprised us. We knew he would go out to the pub and figured he would return to his barracks afterward. That way he would have an alibi, but he just barged in and-"

"And you killed him."

Gavin pulled a face and quickly shook his head. "We didn't want to. It all happened so fucking fast. We didn't have much time. He had seen that there were no intruders. I wasn't sure if he would... where his loyalty laid."

"If he was wearing the crest on his chest because of me or because it was a gift from you."

Gavin nodded.

"I'm glad that he made it out of the Nether."

"Glad that he lives on, knowing his friends betrayed him?"

"We didn't-"

But Geoff didn't want to hear it. He had seen first hand how much Jeremy was suffering; all of it because of a surprise. It wasn't fair, far from it, and all of Gavin's reasons weren’t measuring up.

"You know first hand how people react to those coming from the Nether. How they get shunned and excluded. This is your fault."

Gavin squirmed in his seat, but Geoff didn't let up. It took a while but finally, Gavin spoke, "From all that has happened if there was one thing I was able to change... it would be what happened to Jeremy. I really,  _ really  _ never wanted to harm him. He's been good to me for all these years."

"You have a strange way of thanking people who've been good to you." It came out bitter. Gavin's eyes darted up to him.

"Was it all worth it? All the chaos you have caused and the people you’ve hurt? For what?"

Gavin had looked small before, the shoulders pulled up to his ears like a kid caught red-handed, but now he sat up straight. It was the way he carried himself in front of the court and his followers, someone demanding respect, someone in charge.

"As a Ramsey the most important thing is the kingdom, that's what you taught me," he explained. "I am sorry that I hurt people, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but if it is for the kingdom - I am willing to do it."

"The kingdom is healthy, don't use it as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse!"

Geoff shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew what would come next, after all, he had heard it from Gavin first hand. That it was his fault, that he was leading the kingdom to ruin.

Gavin could read him, there was pity in his eyes. Geoff hated it.

"I saw it. I can see what will happen."

"Gavin, both of us know that that's not true." And he was tired of that excuse, had heard it out of too many mouths already.

"I can see the future."

"Gavin, I fucking invented this whole Oracle-spiel and-"

"I know, I was there," Gavin interrupted him, agitated. "And that was smart, alright? It was fucking smart because people stopped hating me and I'm thankful for that! I was able to walk the city, I wasn't locked away in the castle anymore, but you just invented the Oracle. I was still the one making the predictions!"

"We all saw you search for things to predict, patterns that we hadn’t noticed before. You can't tell me that all of this is real. I know it’s not."

Gavin smacked his hand on the table, making the cups jump. "It's not that fucking easy! Gods, Geoff!"

"I didn't think this was getting this much to your head that you'd start to believe it yourself-"

"When I predict one thing and avoid it, it changes other things." Gavin's voice carried loud to overpower his own. His hand was shaking on the table. "It's a butterfly effect! When I predict a drought and we act against it, everything I saw before changes! People who were meant to die didn’t, they interact with other people, which wouldn't have happened before. Things change and it's not that  _ fucking easy!" _

Outside the wind picked up, tearing on the walls of their tent. For a while, that was the only noise as they watched each other. Geoff didn't know what to think. He could see it in Gavin's eyes that he believed every word he was saying, but that didn't mean that Geoff did as well.

After years of Gavin assuring him that it was all just a farce, a game to win the favors of the people, it was hard to just think the other way. Even more so after all the shit Gavin had done these past few weeks.

"Jeremy came back out of the Nether with a gift, didn't he?" Gavin continued. "He can do something that shouldn't be possible by a human, right? Why shouldn't the same happen to me?"

That more than anything made Geoff think because he had seen it first hand. The way Jeremy could make them feel what he felt and how his eyes turned into a radiant blue. He hadn't noticed something like that with Gavin, but he would be lying if Gavin hadn't been a strange child. The constant nightmares, no memories of what had happened before the Nether and no family that ever searched for him. Still-

"If what you say is true then why didn't you just tell me the truth?" he asked, and Gavin hung his head.

"Because there was no way you would believe me," he whispered. "Even with all the things that are happening, even with Jeremy, you are only now starting to even consider that option."

"So what? Instead, you go and poison me?"

"It wasn't lethal."

"You just wanted to make me so sick that I was forced to let you inherit before you were ready? Even though you betrayed me so fundamentally?"

"For the kingdom-"

"Because you wanted the crown." And now Geoff's voice was rising and he saw how Gavin pressed his lips together. "You already have so much power and now you want more. You wanted to harm me so that it looked like I was falling sick and that way you could take over. The caring son."

"That's not-"

"And when that didn't work you went out there and now tell all your followers that I ran you out of the castle, that I will bring ruin to this kingdom!"

"I'm trying to save you."

Geoff stood before he even knew it at that outrageous claim. "Save me? You brought a restlessness over this entire kingdom and you destroyed the reputation I worked years to build! All because you claim to know better?"

"It's better than the alternative-"

"You do not get to decide what's best for me." His heart was beating so hard that it hurt as he looked down at Gavin. He balled his hands to fists so he wouldn't see that they were shaking. The sheer audacity to sit in front of him and say he was doing the right things after hurting so many, after nearly killing him in his worry- "If you want to get my crown, do it the old fashioned way, Gavin. The one who kills the King shall become the new one. You didn't seem to mind sacrificing Jeremy and Ray-"

_ Crash! _

The cups of tea broke against the ground as Gavin swiped them away. He was also standing now and Geoff felt the words die on his tongue. He had never seen him this angry.

"Fuck you, Geoff!" Gavin was yelling now, his hands desperately holding on to the edge of the table and his shoulders heaving. "You wanted me to do nothing? You wanted me to just sit down and watch how you get sick? The poison sucked, alright? I know that! I fucking know, but you would've recovered! Even better, you fucking stopped drinking yourself silly! If you hadn't, you'd have only five more years. Five more years until you really fall sick. And then there would be nothing we could do then! You would die after weeks of fever and being bedridden, after you are so hollowed out that you can barely speak, that you barely recognize me or Jack!"

Geoff's mouth wouldn't move, his tongue just dead weight between his teeth, but Gavin wasn't done. No, far from it.

"And it's my fault because in the eyes of everyone it's always mine, right? You said it yourself: it's my fault that there's a cloud on a sunny day! It's that misfortune I carry in my heart that made you sick!" Gavin took a shaking breath. "I am sorry about Jeremy, I really am. If everything would've gone to plan he wouldn't have been hurt at all, but it  _ didn't _ _._ His big dumb heart got him killed and I hate this, but I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change it because he came back! That's a horrible position for him, but he's strong and he can pull through. If I could do it, he can as well, but even this right here is better than the alternative because the people of your oh-so beloved kingdom would be so damn vulnerable with your sickness. With the Child of Misfortune in charge, you know what they'd do. They have done it before because they hate me. They despise me from the bottom of their heart and now that I made their beloved King sick? They'd come for me."

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, like pushing back unwanted memories. His whole body was trembling.

"They'd come for me, but I'm protected, right? And first, they get Michael. They need three people to take him down, but they manage. Then they hunt down Ray. He dies instead of me, and for what? For absolutely nothing! Because all that can't get you your health back, and then you die. You die and leave me with nothing, just memories of my family that's gone. That and Jack."

He shook his head at the mention of that name.

"The one who kills the King becomes the new one? You're not the only one who knows this; after you're gone it won't take long until my head rolls as well. All for what? For blood and a golden crown. There is so much pain, Geoff. So much _ pain." _

When he opened his eyes, there were tears in them and Geoff couldn't move, captivated by them.

"I'm  _ sorry  _ for Jeremy. I'm sorry he got dragged into this, but if that's the alternative then I would do it again. I would do it a thousand times because I won't let that happen again. Never."

Gavin's breathing was heavy, the only noise between the two of them. There was tea spilling onto the ground, draining away between pretty white shards, but the wind had calmed down.

Gavin was shaking. Normally Geoff would step around the table and pull him in, but right now he felt locked in place, he too was shaking. Gavin was still watching him, waiting for a reaction, but he couldn't give one. It was all too much, too much! He just couldn't believe it, this sounded like a bad dream.

A nightmare of a child. Gavin had tons of them all throughout his childhood. How often had he stood in front of his or Jack's door, asking to sleep there? To make sure they were all still there and alright.

Gavin had nothing when coming from the Nether but a name, so he held onto everything he gained with all his strength.

"Everything I'm doing, I'm doing out of love," Gavin whispered. "Because you are my family and I want to protect the ones I love. I hurt some of them while doing so, but people get hurt, that's the sad truth. People get hurt and they die and they break, but in the end... in the end, I'm doing this out of love."

Geoff didn't doubt that. No, he truly believed that Gavin meant every word he'd just said, but-

"I can't give you the crown just because of some story. A nightmare you believe is real."

Gavin's eyes widened and he leaned back, Geoff had barely noticed how close they had become, but now there was the distance again.

The disbelieving silence that dragged on was horrible. He was sure Gavin would break down into tears. It had been a long, long time since he had seen him cry, it always tore his heart apart.

It didn't happen. In front of his very eyes, he watched as Gavin pulled himself together, piece by piece bringing up his walls until his face was a mask again. The same expression he wore as the Oracle, and it looked grotesque without the cloak. It didn't fit with the green of the Ramsey's and least of all with the scarf. That old ratted thing that he dragged around like a favorite toy.

He touched it now, let the worn fabric run through his fingers.

"I won't stop," Gavin told him. "For the people I love and want to protect, I won't stop until I'm the one sitting on the throne. There are more things out there, Geoff. Things that neither of us understands, bigger things than us or the kingdom. It's my chance to find a different ending. A happier one."

"Some things you can't force," Geoff told him, but Gavin didn't want to listen. He was shaking his head like he wanted to get rid of those bothersome words.

"It's too late to stop. I can't stop now."

Geoff tried to snatch his arm, but Gavin quickly avoided him. He was still shaking his head.

"I told you what I wanted to tell you. I answered your questions."

"Gavin-"

"Forfeit your title. You know I can take care of the kingdom and you can help me! The two of us." He trailed off, breathing heavily, and Geoff carefully got closer. He feared that he would scare him off with a single hectic movement.

"I can't just do that."

"Yes, you can. You will go into history as a thoughtful ruler, the one who listened to the warnings and did what's best for the kingdom. That's what you always wanted, right?"

Not like this. He wasn't even sure what this here was; right now Gavin looked deranged, his eyes wide as he looked up at him.

This time he was able to touch Gavin and he didn't like how much the other was shaking. He gently cupped Gavin's face, forcing him to hold still.

"Calm down."

Gavin was trying to. His hands came up and wrapped around Geoff's wrist like someone drowning. They were clammy and holding painfully tight.

"If I can make it stop I don't have to see these pictures anymore," Gavin whispered. "I don't want to see you on that bed. I don't want to see how empty you were."

"I'm right here, Gavin."

"Now you are, but not for much longer. I should've reacted faster, but I was so scared and didn't know how. Have I... have I changed it enough? Will you get sick now? I can never know."

"I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy," Geoff tried to explain to him, but he could already tell that it didn't reach him. That whatever he was saying would go straight past him because Gavin was barely listening.

"You're just having a nightmare, buddy. You're just scared." Because Gavin had always been scared of losing, of falling asleep one day and waking up at the portal again, having nothing. That's why they had to meet up each evening, so that Gavin could make sure they were still around, that he hadn't died, and maybe Geoff should've paid more attention to that, should've assured him more, but he had never thought it went so deep.

But this right here? This had been the wrong thing to say and Gavin closed his eyes tightly so he couldn't see how much he had just hurt him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," he whispered. "I wanted to come and talk to you, but I knew you wouldn't believe a word. Even now you don't."

He pushed Geoff's hands away from him and stepped out of his reach.

"I just want to come home, Geoff."

"Then come with me right now." He held his hand out, but already knew that Gavin wouldn't bother taking it. "Leave all of this behind and we can figure things out."

"Not without the crown on my head. Not until I'm sure I changed everything." And now Gavin was pleading with him. "Just... just give in, please, Geoff! The moment I'm King I can return and we can just... we can just be a family again."

"Things can't be the way they were before and you know that, Gavin." How could they? How could they ever trust Gavin again? Before Geoff had been sure that Gavin was a capable heir, but seeing him like this? So deranged and simply exhausted? He wasn't sure anymore.

However he did know that Gavin could under no circumstances become King in this condition, but he still wasn't ready to give up on him. Surely there was a way to help him differentiate between nightmare and reality.

Gavin reached for his cloak and Geoff wanted to stop him, to just snatch him up and bring him back home by force if he had to. That would only escalate the situation because he knew that his followers were watching this tent very attentively. Michael was still out there somewhere and by the Gods, apparently, he believed in Gavin's words! Ray as well!

This was even a bigger mess than he had anticipated.

"I said what I wanted to say," Gavin told him and pressed his cloak against his chest. "You know my conditions now."

"I will not step down as a King."

Gavin gave a brief nod like he had expected that, but it didn't take from his determination. "I will do everything I have to to make you. I won't back down until I'm sure I found a better end for us."

A part of Geoff wanted to scream, to take him by the shoulders and shake him.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

Gavin didn't answer that. He threw his cloak over his shoulders and pulled it close, hiding the Ramsey clothes beneath the Oracle. Even the scarf.

"I'll await your answer, King Ramsey."

"Gavin!"

But Gavin didn't stay to listen. He stepped out of the tent and into the sunshine. Without another glance at him, he disappeared up the hill and back towards the residence.

Geoff was left standing there, unmoving. His head was abuzz, trying to wrap around what had happened, but he wasn't sure if he could. There was just too much and in some strange way, everything was starting to make sense but-

How had he not noticed this change in Gavin? He had known about his desperate need to be close to them, the fear of one of them disappearing. When Ray had been hurt protecting him, Gavin had locked himself into his room and it had taken them too long to drag him out of there.

But this?

If he really wanted to save them all, and Geoff was pretty sure that Gavin believed his own words, didn't he see how many other lives he was pulling into this? All those people up there in the fortress, the people in the cities! He had even gone to Rhyst.

If he continued this might turn into a full-blown war! And why? Because of the nightmare of a lonely child.

The nightmare of a lonely child with an army by his side.

Geoff took a step towards the tent entrance, but looked down at the crunching noise. It was the shards of the cup, now breaking further beneath his boot, and Gavin had been so angry. It was rare that Geoff saw him like that; it had been one of the things that surprised him the most in this. 

Often Gavin would swallow everything down until he’d upset himself. That had clearly happened here as well, this time it had exploded back into their faces.

Fuck, Geoff didn't know what to do, but he damn well knew that he could use a drink right about now. That only reminded him of Gavin's words again. Of course, he had drank too much, nobody would or could deny that. It wasn't a far stretch to figure he would grow sick from it at some point. That was a truth that he could easily ignore and he had for all these years. He also couldn't deny that some people out there would blame Gavin, their good old scapegoat.

Could all of that lead to an assassination of the new King?

Sure, that wasn't unheard of. A King was very powerful and power always led to those who wanted to steal it.

Gavin was jumping to conclusions that were possible, Geoff was ready to give him that, but apparently, he wasn't even considering that things didn't have to turn out that dimly. Maybe Geoff would've never grown sick, and even then, Gavin was popular! Maybe not among the high nobles or the court, but the common folk had always trusted Geoff's decision to make him his heir.

Gavin had just thrown all of that out of the window. All of those lies and manipulations and the endangerment of so many people... he wasn't sure if Gavin's reputation could survive this.

There was another possibility, but the thought that Gavin was telling the truth, that he could see the future was ridiculous. It was still in the back of the head because Gavin was right about one thing: Jeremy had come back with a power. Something that couldn't be explained by logic, so who said that Gavin hadn't also?

Gavin had never said anything, had never shown any signs, not like Jeremy had. Only that he had started to predict things of course. The drought had been the first thing, but that been years after he had come out of the Nether. Not only that, Gavin had studied the different areas of the climates and when looking back on the records there actually was something like a pattern to it.

Gavin had just been the first who had noticed.

Fuck, he didn't know what to think.

"Geoff!"

Geoff actually jumped when he heard his name. He had been too deep in his thoughts to notice the nearing steps, but now he could see Jack standing there, horror on his face.

"What happened?" Geoff asked, immediately alerted, but Jack just shook his head.

"What happened? Are you fucking kidding me? I saw Gavin hurrying out of here and no sign of you? I was sure he harmed you!"

Right. That surely had looked bad, but right now those were the least of his concerns.

"I'm fine," he muttered, but he didn't sound like it. He was fucking confused and overwhelmed and sad. Thinking back on how desperate Gavin had been, how he had begged and pleaded with Geoff to believe him. How hurt he was when Geoff hadn't. Yeah, it saddened him seeing Gavin like this while being unable to help because Gavin was far out of his reach right now.

Maybe he should've tried harder to keep him here, to continue to talk, but Gavin had left too quickly. Now he was back behind thick walls and Geoff was out here. At least he could try to figure shit out now, but would Gavin agree to another meeting or had this been his final warning? An ultimatum that Geoff either followed or didn't.

He didn't know! That was the bottom line of it all, wasn't it?

"How did it go?" Jack asked, and Geoff hadn't even noticed him coming closer, but there he was, only some pretty white shards between them.

Right, Jack could help him figure this out and he would. Jack had a different point of view and even though it would be hard to convey the same kind of emotions he had seen on Gavin's face before, he would give it his best to repeat everything word for word.

Not right now though. Right now he tried to open his mouth, but wasn't even sure where the fuck to start and explain this whole mess. The outrageous claims Gavin had made and how they left Geoff with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like he nearly wanted to believe him if only to get over this thing between them.

At least Gavin believed in it, that was one of the things he was sure of.

For now though he gave up thinking about it, at least for a moment. Because in front of him was Jack. Kind, reliable Jack who had stayed right by his side to work through all of this and who hadn't faltered. The one who had turned his eye towards those closest to him that Geoff had been blind to.

Jack who was standing in front of him, waiting patiently until Geoff collected himself, and fuck, if that wasn't what he needed right now.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, and while Jack was clearly surprised, it didn't take longer than a heartbeat until he returned the embrace. Strong arms pulling him in until they were pushed together and Geoff closed his eyes to take it all in, to forget about the crown and the Oracle and the future.

At least for a moment, to give his mind some rest. Later they could figure everything out, but he needed warmth, stability, and someone to lean on. Right now he needed Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not fit to rule this kingdom."
> 
> Jack's eyes darted up to Geoff. He completely agreed with that, Gavin should have no power at all, not in the condition he was in, and not after abusing it, but he had made absolutely sure not to mention this to Geoff.

Chapter 11

Jack found Jeremy sitting by one of the fires of their camp, his axes in front of him. He was all alone, no other warrior joining him in taking care of their weapons and some small talk. During his own training, Jack remembered how that had been one of his favorite things after a long day of studying. Sitting in one of the halls in the firelight, with Geoff beside him as they talked of useless, mostly funny things; or perhaps nothing at all. Geoff would be wearing training gear and the fire would color his concentrated face red. Those days are now long gone.

Jeremy just threw him a short glance as Jack joined him before returning to surveying his surroundings. The half a dozen throwing axes were laying neatly in a line before him, but he hadn't touched them yet, instead he was taking in the area around him. Jack followed his gaze, but couldn't see the residence from in between the trees.

"It's actually pretty out here," Jeremy told him, and Jack had to agree. The strong sunlight was filtered by the leaves above them and it smelt like herbs and grass and earth. Sitting so long in the castle and walking its halls, one could forget nature, and Jack actually took the time to enjoy the rustling wind.

"In the back of the gardens there are different bushes, kinda like a hedge," Jeremy continued. "I don't actually know what they are useful for; if they are just there because they are, Ray could tell you, but I never bothered. It was also Ray who found out that if you crawl through, there is a little clearing, just a small nook between the hedge and the castle walls. The sunlight only comes in around noon. Otherwise, you can sit in the shade and nobody can find you. When we got in trouble we would hide there."

Jack knew about their little hideout. It was hard not to when he came to collect Gavin for a lecture only to hear barely suppressed giggling from that corner and hushed whispers, but he had always left them that illusion.

"The light here is the same as back then. It reminded me of a simpler time," Jeremy told him and when Jack turned back towards him, Jeremy was holding his emblem in his hand. He was turning it around and around and the green was catching the sunbeams with every turn.

"Did you have any idea that Gavin was... thinking this way?" Jack asked him.

"Gods above, no! He was always… no, not honest I guess; but endorsed the idea that the Oracle was just a game he was playing. I think I told you before that he was studying for it? That he even asked for my advice in some decisions, and he took it as well! I fucking helped him with some of his predictions. Gavin never expressed a belief that they were real!" Jeremy huffed and pressed his lips together. "But apparently I was left out of the loop with most things. So what do I know?"

Jeremy's voice sounded bitter, but who could blame him? All his friends were behind those walls, leaving him alone to sit by this fire. An outsider because of them.

"Geoff told me that Gavin was sorry for what happened that night," Jeremy continued, "and I know you told me that I have every right to be angry, Jack. That I should fume and want my revenge and I see now that whatever they want to do was Gavin's idea, but... I'm not angry at him?"

"You're not?" Jack asked, honestly surprised because he sure as hell was. He was fuming and beneath that was a bottomless feeling of betrayal he didn't want to dwell on.

Jeremy shrugged. "That's probably weak, I don't know. Just... when it happened it was so fast and Gavin was crying out. I honestly think he didn't want to hurt me. Maybe? I can't remember which name he was calling out, mine or Michael's. That part is all still so blurry. I think if I can just remember that would help."

Sighing, he stopped spinning his crest and ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

"Gavin didn't trust me because he wasn't sure if I was wearing this thing because of him or because of Geoff. That if push came to shove I would be loyal to Geoff and not to him. This crest was a gift from him, but now it feels like a warning. As if when he’d look at me, he’d see it, and remember not to trust me."

"Gavin did trust you with his life, but not with this."

"I guess. Did he ask me that night? When we picked up the overturned chairs to sit down and talk, did he ask me if I would follow him? Even if it meant turning against Geoff? Did he ask me where my loyalty laid? I can see his mouth move in my memories, can hear his voice, but the words... they get interrupted by-"

He trailed off, but Jack noticed his hand twitch; wanting to dart up to protect his neck.

"What would your answer have been if he did ask?"

"I mean, it's not really a question anymore. Geoff was the one who came for me after all." Again an unamused little laugh. "Back then though? I'm not sure. The Royal Family, I guess. That's the one I was sent to serve after all, and in an emergency, I would protect both Gavin and Geoff. Thinking about it, that was the wrong answer, wasn't it?"

"He expected you to say the Oracle," Jack said, and Jeremy nodded.

"That or his own name. Who knows."

Jeremy fell quiet and his gaze went far. He was looking in the general direction of the residence, and more often than not, Jack felt his own eyes wander there. Those walls were separating so many things and sometimes thinking about it felt too heavy. Gavin, who he considered his own flesh and blood. Talented Michael, who he had handpicked. Ray, his courage in defending Gavin.

"I knew Michael and Ray from training, but had only heard about Gavin," Jeremy explained to him. "Not good things, of course, those fucked up rumors that went around town. That there was a dead boy walking the halls of the castle at night and that whoever got close would be unfortunate for the rest of their lives. So I kept away, but then... then Michael and Ray became friends with Gavin. I was just... pulled along."

"They wouldn't have done so with just anyone," Jack assured him. "Michael was already protective of Gavin at that point; he got into a ton of fights with people who talked bad about his friends. The fact that he dragged you along means a lot."

Those were sweet memories of the past. Jack had liked Michael immediately. Anytime he was out and about with Gavin, he didn't have to worry so much anymore. Michael had found Gavin and hadn't let go afterward.

It likely wasn't the right thing to remind Jeremy of though, yet when he turned to the boy to apologize, he was surprised to find him smiling instead.

"Honestly? It wasn't so much about Gavin, I wanted to be Michael's friend," Jeremy told him. "I think in some way everyone around our age wanted to be. Michael was loud, but disciplined; and so fucking talented that it was disgusting. He was like a hero of some old tale. The main character we all wanted to be when we started our training. If I had to be around an apparent cursed child to be closer to him, I was ready to do so."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the image of little Jeremy running after Michael, but thinking about it, it wasn't really a surprise.

"I did not know that."

"I never told him," Jeremy mumbled. "I figured I didn't have to. It's one of those things you don't say between good friends because you don't have to."

"When you get that familiar with another person you might get the feeling they can read your mind," Jack agreed. He leaned down to pick up one of the forgotten axes and started to brush the worst of the dirt off. "Unfortunately that's not the case, no matter how long you know each other. Things that are left unsaid can fester and turn into something completely different."

Jeremy just hummed and watched him work. When Jack had rubbed the ax clean, he handed him the whetstone without speaking. Jack felt that perhaps his words went too far. 

"I didn't mean to chide you. It's just advice from someone older who had to learn the very same lesson," he told him quickly, but he felt like the damage was done.

Jeremy sat there, watching his rhythmic motions as he sharpened the weapon and looked more subdued than before. When he had been telling Jack about the past he had smiled and returned to a state more like his old self. More so than he ever had since emerging from the Nether.

When he spoke now, his voice sounded heavy. "I never felt left out with the other three because they made sure to include me. Gavin most of all. I figured he knew what it was like to be the stranger, the one outside looking in. When he later became Geoff's heir and gave me this crest I couldn't believe it. The Prince of the kingdom wanted me around! Even better, the King trusted me with what was most precious to him! It was like a dream come true, I made sure to train even harder, just like Michael did! Back then, back before all of this happened I was so sure that I was one of them. That I was trusted, that we were a team, after all, I was allowed in their secret hideout in the garden, wasn't I?"

He absentmindedly touched the crest again like he had to remind himself of his place.

"When did that change?"

That was the big question, wasn't it?

Jack didn't have a crest like Jeremy, but he didn't need one to feel betrayed. He had trusted both Ray and Michael, and he had trusted Gavin. When had they turned against them? How long ago did they decide on this? Did they just realize that there was an opportunity? Since when was this planned?

Had Gavin grown distant because he couldn't look Jack in the eyes or was it just because he had grown up? Sometimes Jack couldn't help but think back to the ransacked room and the silver bracelet. One of the few pieces of jewelry left behind, one of the handful broken.

The one he had given Gavin himself, crafted with his own hands. Considering that they now knew that nobody had been in the room but Michael and Gavin... had the bracelet been broken by accident or deliberately? A message left behind by Gavin for him.

The question had been in his head for too long and he had already turned it around way too many times. The starting point of this all; to find it seemed so very important. Like he needed something to blame, something that had happened that would explain this broken trust.

He knew Geoff was digging for it as well, an excuse he could use to justify Gavin's actions, to find peace to his own haunted mind.

To imagine there wasn't one was terrifying.

Jack finished with the ax and handed it back to Jeremy. He took it gently, but didn't put it down with the others. No, he was weighing it in his hand like he had to familiarize himself with it again. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen Jeremy using his weapons since coming back.

Usually, he would go and train, but Jack couldn't remember seeing him out there. Probably because he had to face the other warriors then.

"Jack?"

That was Geoff, calling from the entry of his tent and Jack turned in the direction. It sounded urgent; Geoff held up a letter, so Jack put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Will you be fine out here?"

Jeremy laughed, and finally put the ax down, taking the whetstone out of Jack's hand. "I'll be okay. Go, there are more important things to take care of."

Jack pulled a face at the wording, but right now he could only squeeze Jeremy's shoulder and get up. Geoff handed him the letter and beckoned him inside, making sure to close the tent flap.

"Is Jeremy alright?"

"He's holding himself together. Under the current circumstances that's the most we can ask of him," Jack told him before looking down at the letter. "The answer from Lady Reese?"

"She mentions a handful of entry points that we could access," Geoff explained. "Most of those can be locked from the inside, but only if Gavin knew about them."

"He isn't stupid enough not to ask the maids and servants for those. They'll usually know the house better than the lords." Unfolding the letter, Jack dropped into a seat next to the fire. "Five entry points in total, three which can be closed and barricaded from the inside and the other two are for disposal."

"Not a pleasant way in, but definitely a way in."

Geoff joined him in front of the fire. Leaning ahead, he braced his elbows on his knees and folded his hands. "I want to sever the snake's head."

That was... harsh. Honestly, Jack hadn't seen that coming and he couldn't help but stare at Geoff.

"You want to kill Gavin?" Before he could fully wrap his head around that sentence Geoff was already shaking his head.

"I want to drag Gavin out of there, even if he's kicking and screaming. His presence is what's holding them all together and if we remove that this whole thing should fall like a house of cards."

"It most likely will, but I don't think we will be able to without bloodshed. Gavin will be protected by both Ray and Michael and maybe some of his other followers."

"Ray mentioned they were mostly unarmed and while I do think they have more weapons than he told us, it's not as much as they'd like to," Geoff said. "Even if most of Gavin's followers are common folk - they are not trained in weaponry; our soldiers should unarm them easily and without killing them. There are warriors among their ranks though and I saw some people wearing the colors of Rhyst, we have to look out for those."

"We should avoid as much conflict as possible," Jack added thoughtfully. He got up to rifle through his notes and found a quick sketch of the outer wall and the fortress inside he had done. There was no way of knowing how exact it was, but it helped to visualize things. "We could sneak in and try to move our way through the fortress. See how far we'll get without sounding any alarm-"

"We'll probably have to take out either Ray or Michael or both. Gavin never went anywhere without one of them before and he won't do it now. That will make things more difficult, but time is still on our side. I was thinking of going in twice."

Geoff held out his hand and Jack handed him the sketch. They both leaned over it until Geoff pointed towards a part of the wall. "The southern waste disposal is far enough away from everything important that Gavin probably won't really worry about it. It's right next to the housing for the servants and the stable. If we sent in two of your spies, dressed up as civilians nobody should notice and they could stay for a while. See how things are inside and bring us more information."

Jack caught up fast. "The number of weapons, how the supply situation is, where Gavin usually resides during the day and who's with him."

"The atmosphere inside, if people are already getting fed up or if they are still loyal to their little Oracle," Geoff agreed. "All those things are valuable information and if we know where Gavin is and under which protection, it will be easier to get to him and get him back out."

Geoff's fingers moved towards the main part of the building, the huge towers that peaked over the walls.

"If I remember correctly the living quarters of the Reeses are up there, so I'm guessing Gavin is staying there. He's easy to defend up in a tower and if we manage to reach him there without getting caught, we can use one of the exits. Even if Gavin has locked them, there should be no problem to unlock them from the inside. We could be out with no one inside the wiser."

"That does sound awfully familiar."

That actually made Geoff laugh, but it was a bitter one. Jack didn't like it but he could feel the sentiment.

"Gavin made us believe he was stolen away in the night before, leaving us sick with worry," Geoff said, unamused. "There is no way there are no secret passages leading up into the living chambers and Lady Reese knows them all. When we know Gavin's exact whereabouts we just ask her for the best way to get there unseen. Then we really whisk him away in the night, just like he had made us believe.”

Thinking about it, that sounded like the only right choice. Jack didn't think they would get to Gavin without alerting at least Ray or Michael, but snatching Gavin from under their nose and leaving the room abandoned for them to find, it would be at least some form of payback.

Gavin wouldn't be able to stop them, he wasn't physically strong and as long as they could keep him from making any noise, they should get him out. Getting up into that tower was the hard part.

"If this works out," Jack continued, "What will you do with Gavin?"

"We'll bring him far, far away from here," Geoff said immediately. "His most devoted followers are all right here and we have this place under control. They can't escape as long as we have this place under siege and I don't plan to let them go until they give in. I will not let my citizens starve in there but we can keep them weak. Those from Rhyst get the choice to give in and I'll have them escorted to the border. Who knows, maybe we can get Gavin to order his followers to give up."

Geoff hesitated and his finger still rested on the sketch, right above the tower.

"As for Gavin... he needs help. If we get him out of this situation and he gets to calm down we can talk and see where we go next."

"He's delusional." Jack hadn't been there during their meeting and he really wished he had been. He trusted Geoff, but the things he had been telling him sounded nearly like the fantasy of a child, not like Gavin. It reminded him of the little boy knocking on his door at night, rambling about his nightmares.

Only that this little child had known what was real and what was a fantasy after sitting down and having a hot drink. This Gavin here sounded like he was too far gone to reach and Jack would have to experience that first hand to truly believe it.

"He's not fit to rule this kingdom."

Jack's eyes darted up to Geoff. He completely agreed with that, Gavin should have no power at all, not in the condition he was in, and not after abusing it, but he had made absolutely sure not to mention this to Geoff. It took no genius to know that this would be a sore spot for Geoff, but to hear him say it so casually let him shiver.

He had been the one who had the idea in the first place, he had been the one who had fought so vehemently for Gavin's place as his heir. With the court, nobles, and courtiers. Even with Jack himself because at first Jack had been absolutely sure that Geoff was joking. There was no other explanation for it, to announce a little orphan without any education as his heir was madness!

But Gavin had learned, Gavin had grown, and Gavin had been honest, loyal, and capable. Who was he kidding? He had fallen in love with that boy just as much as Geoff had.

Hearing those words hurt and surprised him, but he made no move to talk back. He knew better than to. Any other person would hang on the gallows for what Gavin had done.

But it also left him sad to look at Geoff now. With an heir at his side, there had been no worry about a wife, or children, or his lineage. With Gavin out of the picture, the pressure on Geoff would increase tenfold, especially after such a crisis.

Did Gavin realize how much he had hurt all those around him? Was he capable of that or too far gone? By the way Geoff had described him during their meeting he wasn't too sure.

"Alright," Jack finally said, no further comment needed.

In the end, it was Geoff's decision and he knew how hard that had to be. It was a logical consequence, but logic was one thing, emotions something completely different. And Geoff was an emotional person.

Jack reached over the table and took his hand in his own. Neither of them commented on that because it wasn't needed between them. It was just a form of comfort, a warm point of contact before they’d had to face the world again.

"Everything we talked about right now will stay between you and me," Geoff said, a clear order. "I want no one knowing about this, no matter how much you think you'll trust them. Even the spies you choose are only to be informed at the last possible moment. What was said today is too delicate and dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Of course." He squeezed Geoff's hand in return for his trust. "When should I send the spies?"

"As fast as possible. If you have everything needed, send them tonight."

"Tomorrow," Jack disagreed. "Let me think about things for one night and I don't want to be seen hurrying around the campsite trying to prepare everything in a hurry. That would raise suspicions."

"As you will. Tomorrow night then."

And even though he should get up and think about who to send, what to prepare, and a dozen other details, he didn't move. Across from him, Geoff's shoulders slumped and he crumbled into himself. One hand hiding his face, while the other was holding on to Jack's hard enough to actually hurt, but he wouldn't let go. No, he would offer his support as long as it was needed.

* * *

The two spies Jack chose were one of the best he had brought with him. The two women were inconspicuous and knew how to move through the shadows like they were part of it. It wasn't the first time he had utilized them and he knew they were discrete, but he still only informed them an hour before they were sent out.

He didn't let them out of his sight during the time, making sure they didn't have contact with anyone else as he provided them with new clothes to fit in with the other civilians. They carried a small dagger, but only for self defense, he made absolutely sure that their job was to observe and not to act on anything that happened behind those walls. No use having spies that were quickly recognized or never returned. 

Once they had gathered enough information about Gavin, his whereabouts, and how secure he was, they were to return, but Jack trusted their abilities enough to know they would find out even more valuable information. Having eyes and ears inside those walls would get them a huge step ahead and the faster they could get their hands on Gavin, the faster all of this would be over.

It was the dead of night when he sent them off, and with their black cloaks they quickly disappeared between the trees. In the darkness between here and the walls of the residence nobody should be able to spot them and the torches up on the wall didn't reach so far down. Getting in should be easy enough.

"Did you send them out?" Geoff asked him when Jack returned to their camp. He was standing a bit away from the other tents and Jack followed him even further in between the trees so that they wouldn't be eavesdropped.

"I did, but it will be a while until we hear an answer."

"That's fine. Time is still on our side."

They walked through the dark night together. Geoff hadn't bothered with a torch, and Jack hadn't either, so they could only see the nearest trees in the moonlight. It was just about enough without hitting anything, but leaving the campsite behind still felt a bit eerie.

There were things moving around them, small animals like foxes, and depending on how fast he was, he could see their eyes glowing in the dark. They weren't going to attack, not unless they were sick, but their proximity still left him on edge.

Geoff didn't seem to notice them, he didn't so much as hesitate to walk further until they could only hear insects around and not the crackling of the fireplaces lit in the camp. It was one of the things Jack had never understood. Geoff had read so many stories about dragons and old legends and he still dared to just take a stroll in a place like this. The moment Jack stepped out of the light his brain provided him with every monster he had ever heard about and how it was logical that they were hiding behind the next tree.

When Geoff stopped, he nearly ran into him, but actually just standing here was nearly worse. It was like the darkness was creeping closer if he didn't keep an eye on it, but again Geoff didn't seem to notice. He was looking up and his sigh came out as white fog.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing," he admitted. "Like we're making a mistake."

"It was your idea," Jack reminded him.

"I know, and I know that we have to put an end to this as fast as possible and with as few casualties as possible, but what Gavin said just doesn't want to get out of my head."

How could it? Jack hadn't even been there and he was still mulling over what Geoff had told him. When had it changed; that was what Jeremy had asked him, and Jack still didn't have an answer for him.

"What if Gavin is right and he can see the future?" Geoff asked, and that wasn't what Jack had expected.

"That's impossible."

"Jeremy came back with a gift, why not Gavin as well?"

Jack sighed. They had been through this before. He knew it could be an explanation, but before this, Gavin had been very vehement about making sure they knew it was an act. Fuck, Gavin had discussed predictions with them beforehand; had altered them when he or Geoff asked for it. After all those years he couldn't just make a faceturn and expect them all to believe him.

Yes, Gavin had come back just like Jeremy, but Jeremy had brought something out. He had said so himself, something that gave him those powers, but Gavin had been alone. There had been no other presence with him.

It was more likely that at some point he had just snapped.

Next to him Geoff shook his head. "Forget I said that. I just have a bad feeling about this. The Guiding Star is flickering."

Jack craned his head to look up. He wasn't very well versed in astronomy, but in the dead of night it was easy to see the brightest star. Sure enough it was flickering above them, but he didn't share Geoff's sentiment.

"Because of the shift of temperature between day and night," he told him plainly. "You know that as well as me. Don't make this more than it actually is."

Geoff laughed quietly, but he sounded sad when he said, "If I see it, Gavin will as well. You can't tell me he isn't watching this right now."

He probably did. The night was clear and if Gavin was still awake he would at least glance upwards. An old habit learned from Geoff.

"Let us return. It's getting cold and I have a bad feeling," Geoff told him, and Jack ripped his gaze from the flickering star above.

"Alright."

Apparently, it was Geoff who could now foresee the future because his hunch turned out sound. They hadn't been gone for long, at least not as far as Jack could tell. It was hard to tell the time in between the endlessness of the trees, and how massive and unforgiving the darkness stretched between them, but he hadn't noticed how cold he had actually gotten until they returned.

His hands felt numb and the chill had eaten away through his cloak, frost coating the sides of the tents that didn't face any fire. The light actually burned his eyes and the heat tickled beneath his skin, like he wasn't used to it anymore. His nose immediately began to run, but all of that wasn't his main concern.

Geoff was just about to enter his tent; quietly to not alert Jeremy inside, when someone was calling them.

At first, Jack figured it was one of the guards that surrounded the area, but when he turned, he couldn't make anyone out. Only when he blinked the phantom flames away from his vision did he make out the two dark figures coming towards them. It was eerie to see something like that in the dead of night, but he quickly realized it was the two women he had just sent out.

"What happened?" he asked, and could feel how Geoff came up behind him.

The two spies quickly bowed down, one reached underneath her dark cloak to hold a letter out to him.

"Someone had been waiting for us, Sire," she explained. "The operation was compromised."

Over his shoulder, he could hear Geoff exhale slowly. That wasn't possible. Nobody but the two of them had known about this, Jack had certainly told no one, and he didn't think Geoff had either. After all, it had been his idea in the first place! Even the two spies had only known an hour prior and Jack had observed them the whole time.

Nobody would have been able to warn Gavin!

Without much thinking, Jack took the letter the woman was still holding out for him and the light of the fire showed him more details. In the blotch of wax was the Ramsey Emblem and he knew that only Gavin carried a ring like that, not that he was surprised.

"Who waited for you? Prince Gavin?" Geoff asked and took the letter next. He wasted no time in breaking the seal.

"One of the Oracle's men. He was carrying a diamond sword."

Michael.

"He was hiding in the shadows when we made our way inside and cornered us the moment we got into the residence. I apologize for the failure of our mission, but engaging in combat would have been suicide." Both women bowed again, but Jack just waved them off. Having them dead would've helped no one and their meager daggers wouldn't do much against a diamond weapon.

"You chose right. Did they say anything more?"

"Only to hand the letter to your Highness."

Geoff had moved closer to the fire to read the letter properly, and by the expression on his face, it wasn't anything good. Of course not.

"Not a word of any of this to anyone," Jack ordered, and both women nodded. "Then return to your tents. I will call you in case I need your assistance again."

"Yes, my Lord."

He watched as they disappeared between the trees, shadows in the night, and only when their steps faded, did he turn towards Geoff. He didn't like how pale the other was. He was clutching the letter so tightly that it shook. Jack pointed towards it.

"Any explanation as to how the fuck Gavin knew about this?" he asked. "Neither of us told anyone and it can't be-"

Geoff just handed him the letter and Jack fell silent. There was just a single line written in what was clearly Gavin's handwriting, but it made him shiver.

_ Do you believe me now? _

Jack didn't know what to say. The implication that Gavin had foreseen what would happen was ridiculous. He didn't want to believe it, but for a second, for a heartbeat he actually bought it. Nobody could've known about this plan, nobody had been in the tent when they had decided on the plan, and the two women didn't have the time to prepare this stunt.

So did Gavin find out? And apparently soon enough to send Michael to wait for his spies with a handwritten letter?

There had to be another explanation! He just couldn't think of it at the top of his head.

"Send a letter to Lady Reese and demand every secret passage and other valuable information she can give us about her residence," Geoff told him. His hands were still shaking, balled to fists by his side, but his voice was tight and unwavering. He was staring into the flames in front of them and the fire threw harsh shadows onto his face.

"I am done with playing games. If we have to force our way inside, we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's the final!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight we'll end this whole charade."

Chapter 12

When Jack entered the tent, he hesitated in the entrance, and whatever he had wanted to say must have died on his tongue. Geoff had to bite back a grin.

He was sitting on the ground, cross-legged and without his cloak on. Certainly not how one would expect to find a King, but what was Geoff supposed to do?

The table was filled with maps and letters and notes and he wasn't going to mess that up. So the ground was enough to spread his whole gear and check on it. His light leather armor needed some stitches that surely someone out there would be honored to do for him, but he wasn't useless with his hands. Taking care of one's weapons was an essential part of his training, and if he didn’t do it, his equipment might fail him in a crucial moment.

He was just glad that Jack found him after he was finished with the stitches; nobody needed to know how often Geoff had pricked his own finger.

"You are aware that it is your right as a King to stay behind," Jack reminded him.

"It's also my right to just sit on my ass up on the throne and see what's happening from afar. Not really my style though."

Putting his harness down, he reached for the sword. Jack stepped closer when he unsheathed the old heirloom and let the flames of the fireplace dance over the blade. Even after all those generations, everything about the weapon was still immaculate, and Geoff knew there was no need to sharpen it.

The sword wasn't meant to be used in a fight, but as a symbol for the Ramsey lineage. The sword that had severed King Odwain's head, how much blood had it tasted since then?

"Are you gonna use it?" Jack asked him. He sat down by his side and then pulled the armor Geoff had just put away towards himself, undoubtedly to check it once more. Geoff took no offense to it, he knew Jack had to because that's what Jack was best at. Making sure that he was safe, healthy, and provided for.

"I hope not," Geoff told him and began to wipe the blade down. There wasn't any dust or smudges on it, but it just felt right. "Also this shit is old. I wouldn't put my life on it in a fight, no matter how well maintained it is. I have my own sword that’s served me well."

Jack nodded to himself. He pulled a face when he found the freshly repaired seam. As if it was that bad! Well, apparently it was, because Jack instantly undid it, and Geoff couldn't help but roll his eyes. Fine.

"I'm serious, there is no need for you to join those who storm the fort."

Again, Geoff huffed.

"We both know that I have every reason to be there. Wouldn't be the first time that I dragged Gavin out of his room."

"Hardly the same. It'll get dangerous."

"Good thing then that I am not that King that just sits on his ass and I actually know how to fight. Also don't act like dragging Gavin out of his room has never not been dangerous before."

Jack straight out glared at him, and he knew that he was just worried, that it was his job to worry about him, and following the soldiers into the fortress was stupid and unnecessary. He still would because Gavin was inside. Because Gavin needed their help, Gavin was his son, and Geoff couldn't just send someone else in there.

He had to be there and see Gavin's reaction, look him in the eye and talk to him. He still wasn't ready to just straight up believe him, even if the last message Gavin had sent, had chilled him to the bone. It just didn't work like that and there had been too many things that Gavin hadn't foreseen.

The moment when Ray had gotten hurt. Jeremy coming back into the room when Gavin and Michael had run away. Why hadn't he stopped those things from happening?

No, there was an explanation. There had to be.

That was also why he was going to just force his way in. He wasn't ready to drag this out any longer and let Gavin spread more lies in his kingdom.

Lady Reese had sent them a detailed report about the secret passages of the residence and Geoff knew how much she must have hated that. Giving away the secrets of her house when she was usually a very private person must have hurt, but having Gavin there seemed to be even worse

Geoff didn't really care how she took all of this, but her information was vital.

There were a few routes they could take to reach the private chambers up in the tower and they would have to decide which one to take. How many of them did Gavin know? Most of them probably if he was smart enough to ask the servants and maids, but Geoff didn't think he knew all of them.

No way, some were certainly only known by the Reese family.

If they had a flexible plan it would be impossible for Gavin to foresee their movements, with or without any gift. At least Geoff hoped so.

There might also be warriors waiting for them the moment they entered the residence, even then, Geoff was confident that they could overwhelm them. He would prefer not to harm them and to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, but that might not be possible.

Jack had instructed the warriors they would take with them to disarm instead of attack, but Geoff wasn't going to take a loss of someone loyal to him over someone who had betrayed him. 

Gavin wasn't to be harmed under any circumstances. It should be easy enough to restrict him once they had him. If needed Geoff would drag him out of that tower himself.

Sheathing the sword again, Geoff stretched. His back popped and he pulled a face, half expecting a comment from Jack, but it didn't come. When he looked up he actually found Jack sitting there, gaze far away as he was holding thread and needle.

"What's on your mind?" Geoff asked and Jack just shrugged.

"Something that Lord Lowry said to me."

Geoff grimaced. Lord Lowry was someone he didn't want to think about right now, he didn't even want to know what that old geezer was preaching back home, but they would burn that bridge when they got to it.

"What about it?"

"He said to use golden bindings on those who returned from the Nether."

"Gavin wore enough gold and never had any reaction," Geoff reminded him. "It's just a stupid old thing Lowry found in some fairytale."

"I know, but I wonder if there isn't a grain of truth in it. Most legends come from something."

"In the books I read, the golden bindings were used on those who carried magic to nullify it," Geoff explained. "There are hundreds of stories about magic users in this kingdom. Kids that were born with marks on their bodies that were able to wield some form of power. There aren't any more around as far as I’m aware. We know for a fact that we do have a portal that can bring back the dead. Many things could be possible."

"Like Gavin being able to foresee the future?"

Geoff frowned.

"Are you starting to believe him?"

Jack quickly shook his head. "Rationally thinking I know it's not possible, but in my heart... I think I'm just searching for a reason."

Yeah, Geoff felt that way himself, and with a sigh he took his other sword, a proper one, and began to work on it. There was nothing more he had to add to it and after a while, Jack also continued to work.

"Do I have to tell you that you don't need to come?" Geoff asked, and suddenly knew exactly how Jack had felt just a few hours ago.

Jeremy looked up in surprise and Geoff must have startled him by how wide his eyes were.

Jeremy had been alone in the tent, hunched over his equipment when Geoff had just walked in here. He had been out with Jack, checking on the warriors they would take along and now as the sun set, he had returned here.

They would head out in the cover of darkness, but that would take another few hours, and he had planned to restlessly pace around and force himself to eat something. Somehow he hadn't expected Jeremy to be here.

"I'm part of this," Jeremy told him. "So I'll follow you in." 

He was already packing up his supplies, but his movements were slow and hesitant, like it was just muscle memory. Geoff sat down by the fire to wait for anything further.

It didn't take long until Jeremy spoke again, "I want to talk to Michael."

"That might not be possible, you know that."

"It might also be my only chance," Jeremy said. "We're not stupid, Geoff, we all know that your goal is getting Gavin out. Ray or Michael will be with him, maybe both of them, and they won't just hand him over. You also won't give the order to spare them because they are just too dangerous. Michael especially. He won't survive the night."

He clipped the axes onto his belt without even looking at them. "I'm not sure if I could beat him in a fight, but I want to ask him when I get the chance."

"I want to avoid unnecessary deaths tonight, so we might be able to capture them. You could ask Michael then."

Jeremy just smiled at him. They both didn't believe those words. Geoff was sure that if they wanted to reach Gavin, they had to go through those closest to him. They had been raised to protect him. Even though Geoff could still see them in his inner eye, those little boys with big hearts, he knew that he would push that all away. Now they were the enemy; they had made the wrong choice, and he wouldn't hesitate. None of his men would.

It left him somber and he watched in silence how Jeremy finished packing his stuff away.

"If I don't do this it will haunt me forever," Jeremy said, nearly absentmindedly. "I also want to talk to Gavin, to try to understand, to ask him why he didn't trust me after all those years."

The last part came out bitter. Geoff knew that whatever answer Gavin would give Jeremy, it wouldn't be enough. That betrayal had cut too deep, had been too cruel. Jeremy wouldn't find salvation in his words, but it was part of growing up to figure that out, so he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Michael was the one who did it though." The bitterness was gone now, replaced with proper anger. "He was the one who killed me. He was the one who came from behind, who did it without any warning. Like a coward. I never took him for one."

"Me neither," Geoff muttered, but the evidence was standing right in front of him. Jeremy had balled his hands to fists, trembling with rage. Now more than before Geoff wanted to order him to stay behind. That wasn't the right mindset to go out into a mission with. Geoff could feel the anger now. It was white hot, like steam that could scald the skin and Jeremy's eyes flashed blue. The axes on his belt were shaking with him, a soft clicking noise in the tent.

Then, just like a switch getting flipped it stopped. Jeremy wrestled himself back under control and the feeling faded. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy actually shook himself until the anger seemed to fall from him.

What remained was hurt, but on top was determination.

That determination would pull him through this day and hopefully into the next few weeks. Hopefully one day he would get past all that had happened.

As for now, Geoff got up and clapped his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"I hope you'll get your answer," he told him even if he was pretty sure that no answer would help Jeremy in the slightest. If he was hoping for an excuse Geoff didn't think it would be out there, but that was yet another thing Jeremy had to find out for himself.

"Tonight we'll end this whole charade."

The night crawled in without mercy and hung between the trees until it was hard to see a thing. The fireplaces all around were like beacons in the dark, fireflies that peeked from in between the shadows, and Geoff would let them burn.

They wouldn't take many warriors with them, just enough to defend themselves. Too many would be too loud, too many things to consider, and he was still hoping to move through the residence mostly unnoticed.

Anyone who was up on the wall should see the fires though, notice movements around them from his remaining men; like it was any other night. As long as they were watching the fires, they wouldn't notice the shadows coming from behind.

Granted of course, Gavin hadn't foreseen this attack and be surrounded the moment they managed to get inside. Somehow Geoff didn't believe that though. No, the last time his gut feeling had warned him that something was going to go wrong, not this time.

He was calm, which even surprised himself. The moon was just a sliver up in the sky which would give them little light to be discovered and most importantly the guiding star was flickering. Usually, that left him on edge, but Jack was right, there was a reasonable explanation for it. It was the sunshine of the day and the frost in the night, it was the winds that blew differently.

Just a star in the end.

Gavin was watching it as well, and it would get to him. That was something Geoff was very sure about.

Jack helped him put on his armor and hide it underneath his tunic. It always felt restricting after not having worn it for a while, but after rotating his arms for a bit, he slowly got used to the feeling. During his training, it had been a familiar companion, but after becoming King, he had learned to hate it. It meant trouble, a trouble big enough that he had to leave the safety of his castle. Technically he didn't have to, he could sit back and watch his men storm the residence, but he wouldn't.

Not when it was about Gavin.

He left behind the crown, it wasn't needed, but he took the Ramsey sword. A symbol for his place in this world. It was clasped to his belt right next to his actual weapon and he kept his cloak back to assure it was seen.

"Are you ready?" he asked Jack, and the other just gave him a tight smile.

"I am."

Jack hated fighting. He was talented with his axes and stupidly strong, but Jack was talented in nearly everything he touched. Geoff reached out to squeeze his hand.

"You also have no reason to go in there," he told him, but knew it was useless. At least it made Jack's smile grow more honest.

"I'll follow you wherever, Geoff. As your mirror, that is my duty."

It wasn't. Out of the three things a King needed, the mirror was there to show his reflection. To make him face his own decisions and consider them carefully. There was no need to have him in a battle.

Jack was his mirror without a doubt, but Jack was also his sword and his shield, always had been. Sometimes Geoff had worried that it would be too much, no way a person could hold so many responsibilities, but it was Jack he was talking about and Jack took everything in stride.

Even after all of this he was standing right by his side, armor on and weapons sharpened, and without a doubt in his mind that he would follow Geoff wherever.

How very fortunate he was.

Geoff pulled him in then because that was the least he could do. He would shower Jack with riches, but Jack didn't really care for that. This right here though, affection and strength, that was something he needed, and no matter how methodical Jack had been in his decisions or how he and Gavin had grown distant with time, this had hurt him. This was still his family.

Sure enough, Jack moved eagerly and for once he took his support, soaked it all up and Geoff let him have it.

"I want to go home," Jack whispered to him and allowed himself to sound just as tired as Geoff knew he was.

"Me too."

"But I also want to take Gavin with us. I want to act like nothing has happened, like these last few weeks haven't happened."

Geoff nodded. He wanted the same. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. For a moment he entertained the thought.

In a world where it was only them, no one watching,no crown on their heads, it might have been possible. A little dream they built where things were always alright. No responsibility, no mean looks and meaner words.

Just a hut in the woods where no one would bother them and a lake close by. A lake to take a stroll around and maybe swim in at the height of summer.

But it wasn't summer and the nights were so cold that the lake would still be partially frozen. There wasn't a hut but a castle and they wouldn't go home like before.

Geoff let the thought go; squeezing Jack closer until they were both filled up with the simple truth that through it all, they would at least have each other. That was something that wouldn't change.

"Ready?" Geoff asked.

Jack held on to him for a few moments longer, filling up on the support before sighing.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They let go and Geoff let all his doubt fall from him. Doubt wasn't for him, not right now when his men needed a King and a King always knew what he was doing. A King was sure of every decision and a King was wise beyond his years. At least he had to make everyone believe that.

Stepping out of his tent, the cold air felt refreshing on his skin after the heat of the fire. His breath turned to fog instantly, but he took nearly greedy breaths. The cold helped sharpen his senses and woke him up fully. He couldn't be distracted tonight.

There had been a distant murmur, but now it was gone. The soldiers Jack had chosen were waiting for him, quickly standing in line with their weapons sharpened and a hand on their hearts. He could make out some familiar faces he had met over the years with Jeremy in the midst of them. Apparently the others could still respect him as a fighter, and that gave Geoff a little hope.

"Lord Patillo informed you all about today's mission," Geoff told them and his voice filled the space between the trees in the same way he had learned as a child. Reassuring and without any doubt. Someone worth following.

"We do not plan to go in there and wreak havoc. That is not necessary. As far as I'm informed the finest warriors are with us here and inside of there are civilians. There is no need to slay them. If they are armed, disarm them, let them know how much stronger those long years as my soldiers made you. Let them know that we are not the bloodthirsty brutes the Oracle wants to make people believe we are."

The wind picked up, rustling leaves and cloaks. It carried Geoff's breath away into the night.

"There will be warriors among their ranks as well. People you know, people who you may have considered friends and those you trusted until they turned their backs on you." His eyes found Jeremy and the boy stared right back, hand grasping the Ramsey Emblem on his chest.

"Their punishment for their treason will come, but it doesn't have to be by your hand. If possible I want you to also disarm them, but don't get me wrong. They made up their mind and they chose their side. I rather see them dead than anyone who has been loyal to my crown."

Jeremy stood taller, his shoulder squared, and the determination was pouring from him. Geoff let him; could see how it was influencing the other warriors around him. They were brimming with energy, ready to charge, and would obey his every word. However, most importantly-

"The Oracle shall not be harmed by any means. His capture is our goal; we need him alive and well."

This time he let his eyes wander, making sure that everyone here knew that wasn't something debatable. If he would have any doubt about any of them he wouldn't hesitate to order them to stay here, but he couldn't find that. No, those were the men Jack had chosen and if Jack trusted them, Geoff would as well.

"So be it," he said, and pulled the Ramsey sword. It didn't look different than most other swords, even less so in the dim light they shared, but he could feel it in the air. Everyone knew what power it held. "Follow me into battle, warriors. Let us show them the strength of the Ramsey bloodline!"

"Long live King Ramsey!" It was a roar, a confession, an oath, followed by a single strike against their chest, against their very hearts they had offered him, and Geoff fought down a shiver.

It wasn't the first time he had seen this devotion, but he didn't think he would ever get used to it. To think that he was worthy of choosing between life and death, to send men out there to proudly die for him was something hard to wrap his mind around. A power that was only exceeded by the Gods. All because of the way he had been born.

This wasn't the time to think about this, so instead, he turned around and led the way. Jack was by his side, unwavering and strong, and Geoff took a deep breath. Good, just as he needed.

At first, the steps behind him were jarring, too loud in the untouched night, but the moment they left the fires and their camp behind, everyone grew more careful.

There were other warriors around, guards who made sure nobody would break through their siege, and their torches faded in and out of existence between the trees. Gavin's men had to be used to them by now, and without any light for themselves, Geoff's troupe should be hard to make out.

It was cold. The frost was clinging to the bark of the trees around and the earliest leaves of the year. Underneath his boots, the moss and grass gave away, but up on the wall, nobody would be able to hear those little things.

Actually, now that they left the trees behind, there was hardly any activity up on the wall. At least as far as Geoff could see. With the moon just a slim crescent and hiding away behind clouds, it was hard to make out anything, but there weren't many torches up there.

For a second he grew unsure, thinking that Gavin had called all his guards down to greet them, but then he looked closer.

By now they had wandered to the back of the residence and sure enough, on the other side, the side with the gate and that was facing their main camp, there were more people there. Good.

They made their way up the hill and out of the woods. It felt too open and like the people up there had to see them, but it was late and they were moving swiftly through the shadows.

No call came.

Geoff reached the outer wall and pressed himself against it. Behind him his warriors came, all tightly sticking together; and then they were all there. Unseen and without any of Gavin's group any wiser.

The wind picked up, rustling their cloaks and carrying sparks from the torches on top into the night. The rustling of the leaves was nearly deafening and under the cover of the noise, they marched on. Soon they smelled their destination, but neither of them pulled a face.

The waste disposal wasn't pretty; nobody had any illusions about that. No, it was a dark, stinking hole, the bottom unfortunately moist and covered in some sort of sludge. They would have to bend down to fit through it, but Geoff didn't dwell on it.

He was the first there and was about to crawl in, when Jack held him back from going first. Right, just in case someone was waiting on the other side. Geoff didn't like that, he hated sending Jack in first as if in offering, but it wasn't the time to discuss that.

A few warriors followed Jack before Geoff was finally able to join them. Shielded from both sides, he trudged behind them, a hand on the shoulder of the one in front of him. It was pitch black and the stench was stifling; their boots making disgusting squelching noises. It was hard to breathe and with the stiff armor and the crooked way he had to walk, his neck started to hurt.

Fuck, he was getting too old for this.

The man in front of him stopped because Jack in the front must have stopped. This path wasn't very long so he must have reached the end, looking around, checking for an ambush. Geoff held his breath, closing his eyes that were useless down here anyway and waited for the sounds of a battle. For clashing metal and voices calling for reinforcement.

It didn't happen; after an endless amount of time down here in the dark, they continued to move on. Gods, his shoulder slumped; now he was feeling better about this whole thing.

If nobody had been waiting for them, then Gavin hadn't foreseen this attack. Geoff didn't believe him, not fully, but to stomp out kindling doubt was hard. This helped.

Pale light came from the front and after a few steps, he climbed out of the tunnel and into the inside of the residence. There wasn't much to see from here, it was a tiny courtyard in the shadow of a two story building. The barracks for the servants if Geoff remembered correctly. There were no windows overlooking this place, certainly not a pretty view and only a single gate inside the house.

Geoff waited until the remaining warriors joined them and then went ahead.

This right here would be the hard part. They had managed to get in without being noticed, but now they had to get to Gavin on the other side of the residence quietly. That's why he had just brought a few warriors, it would be impossible to sneak around with so many, but even with the handful, it would be hard to move through the secret passages and small corridors Lady Reese had told them about.

Taking one more deep breath from the fresh air out here, he pushed the gate open and ducked inside.

The hallways here were mostly dark and he had to blink to get used to it. Most of the rooms in the back didn't seem to be in use and Geoff made a beeline towards the front of the house. There were torches now, occasionally put up on the wall, but mostly it was quiet and abandoned. Most residents had to be asleep or up on the wall.

How many were there?

Surely the nobles among Gavin's ranks had demanded to reside in the more fitting chambers in the main building. What about the warriors? Were they here or in some other barracks?

A gasp to his right made him turn around.

A woman, clutching sheets against her chest. A maid by the looks of it with eyes as big as saucers as she saw them. Just a civilian, not a weapon on her, and Geoff couldn't help but wonder where she came from. One of his cities or the further away villages? Maybe she had been one of Reese’s servants when Gavin had taken over and couldn't leave this place.

One of his warriors darted ahead, hand clasping over her mouth before she could make a noise and forcing her to the floor. Geoff actually flinched at the muffled shriek coming from her, but by then her hands were already bound behind her back.

Jack's hand found his arm and Geoff turned around, moving on.

The front of the house was more lively. He could hear distant snores behind closed doors. It was cold though, the wind was getting in somewhere and when it picked up he could hear the wood around groan. It masked their steps on the stone floor.

The front entrance was somewhere ahead of them, so he took a left instead. There was a passage underground, a small little labyrinth for the servants and maids to move around unnoticed. Wouldn't want guests to see them. A short staircase led down to it, but there were voices coming from it and Geoff stopped, listening.

There were a couple of people talking, but he could hear no steps, so they weren't coming towards them. Jack leaned ahead and pointed towards an open door. Firelight came from it and Geoff couldn't see much, but he knew what it was.

A common area for the servants, somewhere to rest for a moment and warm up on cold days. They'd bring their meals there and as he inched closer, he could see the backs of some of the men. They carried weapons.

Guards from the wall who came in to warm up? Or some whose shifts were about to begin or had just ended. They sounded relaxed, like nothing could bother them and he threw Jack a look.

No way they could sneak past that opened door. Some people inside were sitting facing it and would see them immediately.

Jack realized the same thing and turned towards the warriors waiting for them. With one movement of his hand, he sent a few of them ahead and Geoff's heart sank.

They would engage; they had to get past here and if they were going to be spotted, it should at least be on their own accord. It still didn't sit right with him, but down here was better than on the courtyard where everyone could see and raise alarm. None of those people inside the room could leave it again, not for now and Geoff let the warriors pass by him without stopping them.

They stormed the room at once and Geoff moved further, didn't even look inside. He didn't want to see any familiar faces, but he could hear the voices. Surprised yells and grunts; and then somebody must have let the door fall shut because they grew more distant, muffled. He didn't stop to check, just moved down the stone stairs and into the belly of the residence.

The hallways down here were tight and bare, not to be seen by anyone important. The few torches were just enough to see the next few steps and mark the different junctions. Jack had to watch out not to hit his head down here, but he steered them ahead, away from the routes that lead to different parts of the main houses or the kitchen. They had one destination in mind and had both made sure to recall the way there. The sound of battles behind them had faded by now and he was glad for that. Things seemed to be looking up when-

Michael stepped out from one of the paths, most likely alerted by their hurried steps. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this because he stopped in shock, mouth opening as their eyes met.

What was he doing down here? Geoff had expected him to be up in the tower with Gavin and Ray, but he clearly wasn't. Had he gone on patrol?

It didn't look like it. He was wearing a heavy cloak and a bag as if he had been on his way somewhere and had just stumbled over them down here. Someone was with him, not Gavin, but someone faintly familiar, but by then Geoff had already passed them.

The shock must have already passed because he could hear Michael yell something after him, but he didn't stop. Jack was still pulling him further; if they could take out Michael down here, they didn't have to bother with him later.

The warriors behind him would take care of it and there were too many, no way Michael could take all of them out. He was out of the equation.

Behind him, the sounds of clashing swords were heard and suddenly his heart nearly stopped. Where was-

Geoff threw a look over his shoulder. There were still half a dozen warriors following him and Jack, but Jeremy wasn't one of them.

No, Jeremy was further down the hallway with the others. He had to have noticed him staring because he looked up. Their eyes met over the distance and Geoff wanted to stop. He had a bad feeling about this suddenly because Jeremy wasn't engaging in the fight, no, he stood there like he was waiting. Waiting until Michael won and they could face one on one. Geoff stopped in his tracks. He would order Jeremy to follow him if necessary!

Jack tore on his arm, dragging him on.

"Wait-" Geoff protested, but Jack was just shaking his head.

"We have our goal."

He knew that, but this bad feeling-

"Jeremy is-"

"I know."

"Fuck!" Geoff spat, but turned back around. Jack was right, he knew that, and even if Geoff ordered him, he didn't think Jeremy would listen. This was what he wanted after all.

Gavin. They had to find Gavin.

By the time they reached the main house, the sound of the fighting was gone. They stopped at the entrance to catch their breath and Geoff looked around. The hallways were still dimly lit, but he could hear distant voices. People talking at this late hour, probably some guards or servants.

They were in the lower stories of the residence and the stairs up had to be somewhere ahead. Thankfully Lady Reese had written them about a secret passage that would take them higher without being seen.

Just as she had mentioned, there was a gargoyle in an alcove to their left. An ugly thing that spewed water into a small basin beneath, but not tonight. It hadn't rained these past few days and Geoff was glad for it. A hysterical part of him was sure that he would have to pee if he so much as heard any splashing.

Jack ducked into the alcove and pressed against the back wall. Sure enough, he was able to slide a part of it open and they slipped inside. It was a tight fit and when the wall slid back behind them, it grew pitch black.

For a while, all he could hear was their own breathing and he felt around until he could touch the wall. There wasn't much space, he couldn't fully outstretch even one arm, but after some shuffling around it was Jack who whispered, "Stairs. Everyone be careful."

That was an underestimation. The stairs were so narrow that he couldn't fully place his boot on it and the whole thing was so tightly winded up that he could feel the row of steps above him brush against his hair. He leaned heavily against the outer wall and pulled himself further. Slowly. One step after another, because if one of them so much as stumbled, he didn't think anyone would be able to hold on.

They climbed for a long, long time. It was hard to tell for how long and he didn't bother to count the steps, but the stairs seemed endless. In the darkness, he could only trust his touch and his ears and they began to play tricks on him. The shuffling of their boots and their breath was one of the few things he could hear, but at some point, Geoff was sure there was something else. Another noise following them close behind, nearly like something had joined them in the shadows.

That wasn't the case, he knew that, but once the thought was there he couldn't ignore it anymore. Before his inner eye, he could see a tall, hooded figure following them up this tight staircase, smiling wickedly because it had managed to join them so easily.

There was nothing, he knew that; still, he couldn't shake that feeling off.

When Jack suddenly stopped, he ran straight into him and had to cling to him to not slip off. Whoever was behind him had the same problem, but quickly apologized with hushed whispers.

It grew silent in the staircase as Jack searched for a way out because the steps had clearly stopped. Geoff couldn't help him, couldn't so much as squeeze himself up on the platform with him. The warriors and he could only wait.

The click when Jack activated whatever mechanism he had found was deafening, and then a sliver of light fell into their passage.

Geoff couldn't help himself but look back down, had to make sure nothing had followed. He wasn't the only one. As far as he could see only Jack kept his attention towards the front.

Jack slid the wall in front of him aside, but the light didn't change. Geoff peeked around the corner and frowned.

The passage seemed to lead them into another tiny room that was stuffed full with... something. Just a step ahead there was a line of light falling in and that was about it. It took Geoff entirely too long to realize that they had straight up ended up in a wardrobe.

The wood groaned underneath Jack's weight when he stepped in, pushing cloaks and other clothes aside to look through the crack. Geoff followed him, if only to escape the claustrophobic staircase and they both listened for anything.

There weren't any voices or steps close by, and after a while, Jack pushed the wooden doors open. The wardrobe lead them into an abandoned corridor with only a torch at the end of it to light their way. It felt refreshing to step out of the tight space and Geoff took a moment to take a deep breath. Then he threw a glance out of a nearby window and was pleased to find them way higher than before. They had to be at the foot of the tower now and there was no alarm ringing. No, down in the courtyard he couldn't see a single soul.

The guards up on the wall were none the wiser.

"It's not that much further," Jack told them and Geoff nodded.

All they had to do was find the staircase leading up and then find Gavin. His heart started to beat faster just thinking about it and he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword, just to calm it down.

They went on towards the torch and peeked around the corner.

Two guards at the bottom of the stairs, standing tall and with each having a wooden charm around their neck. The golden eye was burned into it and if he looked closer, he could also see it on the hilt of their weapons.

They were knights of the castle. Geoff was familiar with their faces. They had guarded Gavin's room before, and it hurt his heart to think they were here now. Yet they had made their choice and he had made his. He didn't think they could avoid conflict.

Next to him, Jack reached for the ax on his belt and Geoff shuffled out of the way. They threw each other a look and then Jack spun around the corner and hauled the ax across the corridor. Geoff didn't wait until it hit, he knew it would and just duck under the outstretched arm to run ahead.

In front of his eyes one guard crumbled to the floor without so much as making a noise, the ax embedded deep into their skull.

The second guard was half turned towards him and blanched in shock. Before they could grasp the situation Geoff pulled his sword.

"King Ram-"

His name ended in spluttering as Geoff drove his blade into their throat. There was one last twitch of their arm as if to reach for their weapon in one last attempt, but then they fell still. Pulling his sword back, they collapsed next to the other guard.

The scent of blood filled the air and it spilled over the stone steps and down on the floor. It wasn't the first that had been spilled tonight and it wouldn't be the last, and with a sigh, Geoff turned towards his men.

Jack was already halfway towards him and behind him were his warriors. He didn't think he'd need them anymore, but he wasn't about to send them away just yet. Who knew what was waiting up the stairs for them?

Jack reached him, his warm hand a comforting weight on his arm and Geoff turned to look up the staircase. Nobody was coming from above, no voices or any other indication that someone had heard them.

Slowly he began to climb up the steps. Up here had to be the nobles, faces that he for sure knew. People he had invited to his festivities and who had more than once sworn their loyalty to his crown. Geoff hadn't believed that in the first place and he knew all Gavin had to do was promise them power and riches to turn them against him.

It still hurt.

It was quiet, no matter how high he went. Occasionally the wind would pick up, howling outside of the castle and making the torches around flicker. The cold moonlight lit their way, only occasionally interrupted by a passing cloud and once they reached a window, Geoff stopped for a moment.

The Guiding Star was bright tonight, but flickered like a candle. That meant to doubt one's decision according to folklore, but today he didn't believe in it. No, he knew that the star wasn't flickering for him, just like he knew that Gavin wasn't asleep right now. Gavin was a few feet above him, watching the very same star as well and he was doubting. Yeah, he was flickering just like the Guiding Star.

There were different rooms up here, but Geoff didn't bother checking them out. Gavin would be in the one highest up and so Geoff moved on until he reached the top.

No Ray guarding the door, which was unusual. Geoff was sure he would be up here, but maybe he was inside, even though he couldn't hear anyone talking. Behind him he could hear Jack shift, ordering the warriors with some gestures to wait there, to watch their back and Geoff was glad for that. He didn't want strangers' eyes on them.

Then Jack's hand was on his back, the same silent support as always and Geoff pushed the door open.

Gavin was sitting on the window sill, his head resting against the stone frame and one leg dangling down, his feet not quite reaching the floor. He was illuminated by the moonlight and just as Geoff had predicted, he was watching the Guiding Star. Now though he spun around and to Geoff's surprise he was happy, a relieved smile stretching over his face.

"Michael!"

He wasn't Michael. Gavin realized the same just a heartbeat later. His eyes grew wide. He nearly slipped off from the window sill before catching himself.

"Gavin," Geoff whispered and Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He didn't so much as move, reeling from the shock. Geoff suddenly felt sorry for him. He shouldn't, not after everything and still-

Ray was barely more than a blur. Geoff wasn't even sure where he had come from, hadn't seen him in the room because he only had eyes for Gavin. Nevertheless, there he was, pulling his sword from underneath his red cape.

Geoff barely managed to stumble back in time, but there was Jack, pulling him away and the blade only cut air.

"Stop!" Gavin cried out, but Geoff already drew his own blade. Ray was back, hauling his arm back and by the Gods, how fast was that kid? He barely managed to block the strike this time, but it was as if it didn't even matter.

Ray dropped low, trying to duck under his arms, but Geoff crashed the hilt of his blade into his back. With a grunt, Ray pulled back and Gavin was on his feet now, reaching for him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Geoff didn't know who he was talking to in this moment, but neither of them listened. Ray charged at him again and this time he was ready. He met the swing halfway, hard enough to make sparks fly and Ray's sword was thrown from his hand. It clattered into the corner of the room and the boy was already turning around to try and get his fingers on it again, when Jack grasped his cape.

With a hefty pull, Ray crashed into the floor and Geoff pointed his blade at him.

"The portal gave you back your arm," Geoff told him, and Ray's struggle stopped, if only to glare up to him. "But it can't change the fact that you missed out on a decade of training."

Behind him Gavin came closer and without thinking Geoff lifted his sword towards him. Instantly he stopped, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed and finally the room calmed. Geoff's heart was beating fast, the pulse shaking his hand a little, but besides that nobody so much as moved.

They were in a bedroom, Geoff noticed. The blankets were rumbled as if someone had slept or at least tried to shortly before they barged in here. The fire was nearly burned out, but there were logs waiting to be put in right in front of it. Maybe that's where Ray had come from, maybe Geoff interrupted him as he tried to stoke the fire. It didn't matter because Jack had a tight hold on Ray and his sword was somewhere in the back corner, far enough away that Geoff would notice anyone who would try to go for it.

Gavin's chest was rising and falling, his hands still lifted, and Geoff's heart sank a little. He wasn't wearing his violet cloak or the false crown, no, he was clad in a soft tunic. And that damn scarf, of course. He was still reeling from the shock, his eyes big as they jumped from Geoff, to Ray, and then to the sword pointed at him. Fuck, it was the Ramsey sword. Geoff had just pulled it without thinking. Ray had been too fast, had surprised him, and he had reached for the first sword on his belt.

Did Gavin recognize it? Did Gavin understand that he was holding the entire Ramsey bloodline against his throat, the very thing he had offered him in the first place?

"I'm surprised you didn't see us coming after the stunt you pulled last time," Geoff whispered, and Gavin's face clouded over. He took a step back and slowly lowered his hands.

"I told you it's not that easy, Geoff."

"I bet."

Gavin's eyes darted to Ray again before looking up.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We'll take you back home and I would like you to cooperate with me on that part."

"Home," Gavin mumbled. "Then what?"

"We'll get you that help you need, Gavin," Geoff assured him. "Something is... wrong, buddy. But I'm sure we can work it out. Then you don't have to be so scared anymore."

Gavin scoffed at him and averted his gaze. "What about the crown?"

"Once we return I will strip you from your title." He hated how apologetic he sounded, like Gavin didn't have it coming after everything he had done, but he couldn't help himself. "You're no longer royalty."

Gavin's shoulders slumped and he pressed a hand against his forehead.

"I fucked it all up again," he whispered. "I lost it all."

"No, buddy." Geoff let his sword sink. "Just because you lost the crown, doesn't mean you're not family anymore. I want you back home, Gavin."

Gavin froze, and when he looked up again, his eyes were big.

"After all of this you would still..." he trailed off, and for a second he looked so vulnerable that Geoff wanted to walk over and pull him into a hug. For a second he looked like he actually considered the possibility, and Geoff entertained the thought of just taking him home, of going back to the way it had been. If they could get to the bottom of this, if he could take that fear from Gavin, then things could work out, he truly believed this.

"Of course I would," he told Gavin. "You're family."

That made Gavin smile and he lowered his hand.

"I can't do that."

"What?"

"I can't come back home, not with how it currently is. They would think of me as a traitor, they would hunt me down."

"Should've thought about that before pulling a stunt like this," Jack threw in. He sounded so bitter and while Geoff silently agreed with him, he shushed him down. He didn't want to escalate this situation.

"Gavin, you will be under my protection," he assured the boy. He hadn't expected Gavin to laugh dismissively, like this was all one big joke.

"I always was, wasn't I?" he asked and now he got heated again. "Always your little buddy. Always jumping to my defense if someone dared to raise their voice at me. You gave me guards to look after me, and you gave me friends that are meant to die in my stead, but you know what, Geoff? You know what? It didn't stop a thing! They just did it secretly!"

Now Geoff fell silent, stunned because it had grown better. It had grown so much better as Gavin grew up. He knew that his childhood had been awful and scary, but it had stopped, hadn't it?

Gavin scoffed again, shaking his head.

"You have no idea what goes on in that castle of yours, Geoff."

Was that true? He thought he always kept a close eye on everything, but looking at Gavin now, he wasn't too sure.

"I have lost, I see that now. It was a desperate attempt in the first place, but I had to try."

"Try to take my crown and destroy my reputation? Try to nearly kill me?"

"It was never about the crown, not for me, but there are bigger things going on, Geoff." Gavin sighed. "At least the aftermath is better this time. Michael is safe, you are still alive, and Ray is by my side."

His eyes darted to Jack, but Geoff barely noticed. He was pretty sure Michael was far from safe, was probably already dead somewhere in the belly of this fortress; and he wouldn't allow Ray back in the castle, if he allowed him to leave this place alive in the first place.

"Banish me," Gavin demanded. "Send me and Ray away and I'll promise you'll never see us again."

"So that you go to Werringthal this time and try to start a war again?" Geoff asked. "Your influence as an Oracle went far beyond the borders of this kingdom. I won't let you leave my supervision."

"Those are my conditions to give up, Geoff."

"I don't think you know the position you're in. You lost, Gavin, and if you don't follow me out of here willingly, I will have to use force."

Ray reared up behind him, making Geoff turn around. He had nearly forgotten about him and now Ray threw himself forward with a roar, nearly escaping Jack's grasp. He was going for the axes on Jack's belt, anything to wound, but then Jack caught him again. With a hand on his head, he forced him down and Ray grunted in frustration.

"Don't hurt him!" Gavin cried out, and when Geoff turned back to him, his heart sank. Gavin had pulled a dagger from somewhere and was pointing it at them.

"Put your weapon down," Geoff ordered, but Gavin just shook his head.

"Both Ray and Michael are innocent. They acted on my words alone and didn't have a choice!"

"Put it down." It was clear that Gavin didn't know how to properly use the dagger. He was holding on with both hands and his arms outstretched, making the blade tremble with each breath he took. Yet it was still a weapon; Geoff could see how sharp it was.

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt them!"

"Gavin, they are traitors-"

"I made them do it!"

Geoff lowered his sword and lifted his empty hand to calm him down. "They will get a fair trial-"

"Promise me!"

"I can't promise that! You can't destroy everything I built and endanger so many lives and then expect me to just give in like that! Gavin, do you have any idea how close to war you brought us!" His own voice was rising and he had to wrench himself back under control when Gavin all but shook his head at him.

"Queen Belatrice would've never followed through with my demands, I knew that."

"You gambled! You gambled with so many lives!"

"I-" Gavin trailed off and finally his dagger sank. He was still holding on to it, but only for the sake of holding something as he was shaking like a leaf.

"I want to apologize, Geoff. I want to apologize, but it would do nothing," he pleaded and now there were tears in his eyes. He took a step closer and Geoff couldn't bring himself to lift his sword at him again. "What I did can't be excused, but please believe me. Deep down I truly believe I had to do this."

"You had everything you could've ever wanted and threw it away," Geoff hissed, and again Gavin shook his head.

"I had this one chance because something went wrong, something made it so that I remembered. I had to try to find an end, I had to try with all my might even if I hurt those closest to me. If I become King it will end. If I manage to get the crown and survive, I don't have to be scared anymore." He came another step closer and grasped Geoff's wrist. His hand was cold, clammy, and shaking. Geoff wanted to pull him closer.

"I'm sorry."

The dagger caught the moonlight as Gavin lifted it, but Geoff was faster. He let the Ramsey sword fall on the ground and slapped the dagger straight out of his hand. It clattered over the ground somewhere behind him and Geoff grasped Gavin's face, tangling his fingers in his hair. His heart was beating so hard that it hurt because for a moment- for a moment he wasn't sure who Gavin had turned the blade towards and the thought scared him endlessly.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, and Gavin could only stare up to him. His other hand tried to push him away, but Geoff caught it as well, forcing it back down.

"What do you think-"

There was a clamor behind him and he turned just in time to see Ray throw himself forward. The dagger had fallen close enough for him to reach and when Jack tried to grasp him, Ray spun around and sliced at his hands.

"Stop!" Geoff called over the grunt of pain, but then Ray was already scrambling to his feet, away from all of them. He held the dagger loosely between two fingers and Geoff realized before he actually threw it what would happen next. But his sword was on the ground and he wouldn't be able to reach his other one in time and- and-

And it all just happened too fast.

Ray hurled the dagger and in the next second Gavin's legs buckled beneath him. Geoff curled his arm around his middle to keep him up and Gavin fell against him, gasping for breath. The dagger was stuck deep in his chest and now he reached for it, like he had to feel it to believe it was true.

"Don't touch it," Geoff blurted out as if that would make a difference. He guided Gavin to sit down and by then his tunic was already drenched in blood. The green eaten away by red and Geoff pressed against it because that's what you were supposed to do with a wound, right?

He looked up, but there was no danger anymore. Ray still stood there, unarmed and defeated, didn't so much as move when Jack pushed him against the wall. Why-

"The scarf," Gavin gasped out. His hand was tearing on that stupid thing and now it was finally ruined. The dagger had cut part of it and it was soaked, but Geoff didn't give a damn about it. He wrenched Gavin's hand from it to squeeze it.

"Stay awake!" he ordered and Gavin lifted his head to look at him. He also looked defeated but strangely glad, like he could now be finally free.

"I'll try again. I'll do something different," he whispered. "You're still alive, it's already better than before. I'll get it right eventually."

"Gavin!" Geoff pulled him closer, and Gavin's heavy head rolled against his chest. Pulling his cloak around him, Geoff looked up at Ray.

"Why did you do this?" he cried out, but Ray didn't answer. He just stood against the wall where Jack was pushing him against it, listlessly and avoiding his eyes. Like this didn't concern him, like he could just ignore him.

Geoff wanted to go there and hurt him. He wasn't a violent man, but right now he was sure he could kill. It was Gavin's hand in his, limp and cold that held him on this place right here, that wouldn't let him go.

He was still sitting there when the moon set behind the clouds, head resting against Gavin's, and he was still sitting there when Jack manhandled Ray to kneel in front of them.

"Was that worth it?" he asked and tried his hardest to sound angry. Neither of them truly was. "If this is the ending, then wasn't this all for nothing?"

Ray didn't answer. He kept his head lowered and his eyes tightly shut, and even this close Geoff didn't raise his hand at him.

How useless, what was the point of all this pain then? What had Gavin accomplished in the end? To be killed by a friend? Was that the plan?

The door opened and the guards swarmed the room. Geoff didn't bother to look up, he kept close to Gavin, kept him hidden in his cloak. It didn't bother him when Ray was dragged off and it didn't bother him when he heard him somewhere out there, screaming and cursing over something, and Geoff just closed his eyes.

Someone touched his shoulder but it wasn't Jack. It had to be Jeremy. Thank the Gods, at least he was still here. He had made it, and what a blessing that was.

There wasn't any emotion coming from him and Geoff was glad for it. He wanted to feel this right here, the waves of pain and the confusion. This damn ugly feeling of how much this wasn't worth it and he didn't understand. He didn't.

In the end, this had all just been a sad show.

_ Act I _

_ End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for act I!
> 
> Granted, most of you are like "wtf" now and that's so fair. There are things left unexplained, scenes that didn't happen in our pov and answers missing. It's like half a story; which is exactly what it is!
> 
> Because what we're doing now is rewind this whole thing and start again but switch from Geoff/Jack's perspective to Gavin/Michael's.
> 
> That isn't a new concept per se, Stephen King did the same with his books The Regulators and Desperation and I'm sure there are others out there as well but ever since hearing about it, my fingers have been itching to try it.
> 
> The idea for Gloria Regali hit me over a year ago but to figure out how to properly execute it took me forever. The dream would be to post both stories in tandem, not stating that they are related and wait until you guys caught on... but just thinking about the stress that would be causing is already killing me
> 
> It wasn't until I played Three Houses on the Switch that I decided on this format. Three Houses also branches off into four different stories that tell an overall plot and after throwing myself into hours of gameplay, I knew that is what I had to do.
> 
> Was it the right decision? Meh, who knows. If I wanted to pull the most readers in, I should've started with the Gavin storyline but that would make the Geoff storyline redundant and sequels, in general, don't get the most engagement.
> 
> But pushing plot points around, figuring which secret to reveal in which act of the story and whose pov to take... my friends, I'm having a blast. My notebook is a mess with notes and things to consider and look out for! There are whole storylines and character relationships that I barely scratched on in this first part!
> 
> So stay tuned for Gloria Regali II - Rising Moon!
> 
> Until then, please stay safe and healthy out there!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days it's hard to see
> 
> If I was a fool, or you, a thief

**Setting Sun**

_ Gloria Regali _

\- Act I Playlist -

  
  


[ **Listen on Spotify** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0SWEMBPu1QHwHP9YcZR4Wp?si=huDwBmFYQy2V3gnUgXwIxw)

_ If I could make you the enemy _

_ I would let you down _

  
  
  


**Undone** \-  _ Tommee Profitt _

The rising moon

The setting sun

What's left to prove?

What's won is won

But it can always be undone

If the crown fits

When the sword lifts

Stay on guard

Don't lay your weapons down

As the song lilts

And the world tilts

Stay on guard, don't lay your weapons down

  
  


**The Stupid, The Proud** \-  _ IAMX _

God is dead

We get to sleep tonight

Walk with me into the truth

Out of your lies

The armies of faithful

The killers of reason

The grief for the crown

The stupid, the proud

They blow our houses down

  
  


**Yellow Box** \- _The Neighbourhood_

Can we begin again?

Just start over

I gave everything I can

Oh-ohh

I'm dying to live again

And start all over

I'm dying to live again

I'm doing my best

Our hopes, balanced by love

God knows something I don't

I got a feeling, I got a feeling

And it ain't leaving, no, it ain't leaving

Hard time believing if I don't see it

Like a secret, you lie to keep it, oh

  
  


**The Enemy** - _Andrew Belle_

I hold a banner for you

But it's upside down

You got a question or two

But I'm tongue tied now

Don't try to follow me

I would hold you down 

If I could make you the enemy

I would let you down

  
  


**Stabat Mater** \-  _ Woodkid _

In the glorious days, till we lost our ways

Hey, do you recall when the war was just a game?

Now the wind ventures to other plains

Hey, when will I see you again if I go?

This train whistles and blows all sounds away

Hey, how could we be close again?

  
  


**Dynasty** \- _Miia_

Some days it's hard to see

If I was a fool, or you, a thief

And all I gave you is gone

Tumbled like it was stone

Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made

Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

  
  


**Stay Alive** \-  _ Hidden Citizens _

The hurricane don’t step aside when it hits the coast

The hurricane don’t step aside, demands control

The mountain won't fall to its knees when the west wind blows

The mountain won't fall to its knees

Closer than a friend, I can be your enemy

Closer than a friend for you to make a remedy

Closer than a friend, I can be your enemy

Closer than a friend for you to make a remedy

  
  


**It Takes A Lot To Know A Man** \-  _ Damien Rice _

It takes a lot to know a man

A lot to know, to understand

The father and the son

The hunter and the gun

What are you so afraid to lose?

What is it you're thinking that will happen if you do?

What are you so afraid to lose? 

(You wrote me to tell me you're nervous and you're sorry)

What is it you're thinking that will happen if you do? 

(Crying like a baby, saying "this thing is killing me")

  
  


**No Light, No Light** \-  _ Florence + The Machine _

You are the night-time fear

You are the morning when it's clear

When it's over you'll start

You're my head, you're my heart

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

(No light)

Tell me what you want me to say

  
  


**Perfect Machine** \-  _ Starset _

Even you know

Even you know

This was all for nothing

Just a sad show

Just an ego

I suppose though

As far as I know

We were both pretending

I suppose so

But what do I know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind words!  
> I'm working hard on act II and will post the first chapter on the 4th April!
> 
> If you want to find out how to read every chapter a week early, head over to my Tumblr.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy out there!


	14. Sequel is out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to post this last week bc I'm dumb. But hey, now you can enjoy two chapters already!)

_Gloria Regali Act II is out now!_

[ **Read Rising Moon here!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465326/chapters/56254084) _  
_

Amazing artwork by the talented [Meganna!](https://megannasdoodles.tumblr.com/post/613331123240566784/look-at-the-guiding-star-he-told-him-and-gavin)

Go and check them out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, bc they keep me going!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and say hi!  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com


End file.
